Adventures in Advertising
by somewhataddicted
Summary: Bo is a big time ad exec who comes upon a captivating blonde while trying to woo a client. The attraction is immediate, but can their relationship survive once the fantasy is over? A.U. one shot. turned multi-chapter. Wanted to stretch my limits a bit. No spoilers, not based on any episodes. M for sex and language and hot Doccubus action
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to try and stretch my writing comfort zone so here is my first foray into Doccubus smut. It is what it is. As always, I appreciate the comments_

_*All characters and rights belong to Prodigy Pictures and Lost Girl. I own nothing. _

**Adventures in Advertising**

It's four thirty on a Monday afternoon and the sultry brunette accompanies the client to the VIP area next to the stage. She signals to the waitress for her usual round of scotches as she pulls out a chair for him. The older, overweight, bald man is dressed like a mob boss in a black Armani suit with flat black dress shirt, black and white tie and topped off with a Rolex. He laughs obnoxiously loud as he slaps her gruffly on the back to signify his approval. He pulls out a couple of Cuban's and offers one to her as their drinks arrive promptly. Knowing the way this game is played, she smiles courteously and accepts the cigar. She seductively wets the end as she allows him to light it for her even though it means he will lean in far to close, like they usually do, and try to touch something inappropriately. She ignores it, pulling back and deeply inhaling the sweet, smoky taste of money well made.

Bo Dennis is the top advertising executive in the city and she pays the owner of the Dahl and his employees very generously to make sure this spot, the best seat in the house, is always available to her with never ending drinks and special attention from the dancers to schmooze her clients. As if her own charms and busty assets weren't enough, free stripteases, lap dances and drinks never fail to win over clients, be it male or female. Bo makes it a rule to never sleep with her clients, but that doesn't mean she can't flirt a little. She got to the top with hard work and an uncanny ability to read and charm just about anyone. The way she makes clients uptight about spending their money feel at ease with a look or a smile, they just spill their secrets to her as if under her thrall. "It's so easy it should be illegal," she always tells her boss.

Running from her past, it dawned on Bo that she had a particular talent of swaying people to her favor, so she headed to the big city to puts those talents to great use. Coming from out of nowhere just a few months ago, her boss, Hale Santiago, quickly recognized her talents and put her right into the large accounts department. Now, whenever he happens to run into Aoife, the head of one of the other advertising firms in town who turned down Bo's application due to lack of experience, the look she gives him would melt someone's face. He just grins victoriously and tips his hat at her as he continues to his destination. Every client is her prey and each time she closes a deal her eyes flash from the thrill of the hunt. Now it's time to kick back and enjoy another successful day as the man finally signs the papers following his second lap dance.

She tips well and occasionally gets a lap dance but mostly she watches the women dance and enjoys her drink, ignoring whatever disgusting thing the client maybe doing with the dancers. She comes to the Dahl often enough, that she knows all of the girls. Tonight, however, there is a new face on stage and Bo's gaze is fixed upon this woman. She is wearing a long white lab coat and six inch heels. Teasing the crowd by unbuttoning the coat slowly, the blonde takes note of the beautiful brunette dressed in a finely tailored pinstripe women's power suit with a red tie. She knows that is the table that Trick said needs extra attention, but she didn't expect this gorgeous woman who appears to be totally enamored with her. The brunette's intense gaze made the dancer gasp slightly but she hid it well. Sliding the coat slightly down to reveal one silky smooth shoulder, before uncovering the other to the crowd she kept the coat pulled tight just above her breasts as she swayed in time to with music.

Bo didn't know when she ever thought a lab coat was sexy, but there was nothing that has ever made her wetter than what was taking place on stage right now. She didn't even hear the introduction, she rarely pays attention anymore, but now you couldn't peel her eyes away with a crowbar as the blonde drops the coat to the floor revealing a perfect, sexy body moving sensuously across the stage. She expertly maneuvers her lithe body around the pole and the client not so quietly yells over "I'd love to let that one ride my pole." An unexpected pang of jealousy rises in Bo's chest. She feels her fists clench a bit at the remark, which brought the blonde's eyes over to their table. If it disgusted her, she didn't show it. Her face was the definition of emotionless professionalism. Bo could relate to the old saying "never let them see you sweat" but she doubted she could put up with crude comments on a regular basis. She is free to confront anyone that insults her or makes her feel uncomfortable. She has done it on several occasions, even for people she didn't know. She may walk the line, but she is no slut, and neither are most of these girls. This one in particular didn't look like she should be here and Bo found herself wanting to know more.

The blonde, who was now topless, made her way slowly to the table, glancing over the man and landing her soft brown eyes on Bo's chocolate ones. She continued moving her hips slowly to the music with no real expression on her face. She falls to her knees, legs parted in front of the client as she lay back with her hands over her head moving along in time with the beat. The whooping and whistling is blacked out as she focuses on the music, her mind somewhere else less degrading. She comes back up, sliding over slightly to a mesmerized Bo Dennis locking their eyes again, the blonde offers a small sexy smile as she grabs Bo's tie and pulls her forward harshly for a chaste kiss on the lips causing Bo to shiver from the contact. The man cheers and the blonde pushes Bo back playfully in her chair before standing up and continuing her seductive dance. The blonde is caught off guard by the electricity she felt when she kissed the brunette. It was hard to maintain her composure, but she covered by flipping her hair back to cast another glance at the brunette whose mouth is agape in awe and throwing her a wink before working the other end of the stage.

Bo can only watch in stunned silence. Admiring the body and moves of the gorgeous blonde with long legs and toned arms made her sex throb. She can't help but notice that the dancer didn't smile or kiss anyone else during her performance and the brunette was still feeling goose bumps on her skin at the thought of their brief kiss. Surely it meant nothing. The dancers know where the money is, yet she can't help but wonder if the blonde felt anything like she did when their lips met.

The next hour is a blur as she continued to entertain her client, but Bo could only think about the blonde dancer that has completely captured her mind. She kept surveying the scene hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde once again.

Finally able to ditch her drunk client into the limo with instructions to get him back safely, Bo hurries back into the Dahl to find the owner.

"Trick! Trick" she calls out over the music, running across the establishment to grab his arm.

"Bo, is everything alright? Nobody offended your client did they" he looked around accusingly.

The brunette shakes her head no as she tries to get some air after running to find him, "They were great as usual." Breathlessly she demands, "I have to know who the new blonde is?"

The old man just smiles widely. His eyes twinkle, knowing Bo would like that one. "Oh, that's the doctor."

Her brow furrows in confusion as she looks around for the blonde, "The doctor" she asks confused "well, is she still here? Can I meet her?"

Chuckling at Bo's response to the new dancer, Trick takes her hand and leads her to one of the back rooms. "Wait right here. I will send her over. You know the rules" he smiles and heads out.

"No I…" Bo begins to yell before realizing that he is already gone "didn't mean like that" she finishes to herself quietly.

"Didn't mean what like that" a sultry voice asks, startling the brunette as the topless blonde enters, then turns to pulls the curtain closed.

"Nothing, I uh…nothing" Bo responds sheepishly looking to the floor. _"Smooth, real smooth. Get it together Dennis before she thinks you're one of those weirdo's or something" _she chides herself.

The blonde watches the turmoil play out on the brunette's face in amusement. With a sexy smile she surprises Bo by straddling her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. "I didn't figure you for the shy type" she says, her warm breath ticking Bo's face.

"Umm…I'm not usually" Bo replies preoccupied, trying to figure out where to rest her hands. She didn't intend to meet her this way, she just wanted to talk, maybe ask her out, but now she's afraid the woman will think she's just another creep looking to get off on a private lap dance.

Noticing her discomfort, the dancer reaches down and places Bo's hands firmly on her ass. "There. Now you can relax" she chuckles at the brunette's awkwardness. "What would you like" she asks as she returns her arms to the position around Bo's neck and she leans back.

The feel of the blonde against her causes her heart to race and it's hard to think clearly. "Well, I uh… I'm sorry. I didn't really plan to meet this way. I don't usually do this…I just wanted to, you know…get to know you. I'm Bo. Bo Dennis." Feeling a little pervy holding the stranger's finely shaped behind, Bo slowly shifts her hands up to the blonde's back and laces her fingers together.

Something in the way the brunette looks at her with those adoring brown eyes and the sincerity in her voice told the woman she was looking for more than copping a feel, but still, she was a professional, and she didn't date customers. She was just trying to put herself through med school and didn't need any distractions. Still she was having difficulty denying the attraction she felt towards the busty brunette.

Maintaining her professionalism, she moves her face closer to Bo's ear and whispers "Hello, Bo Dennis. It's very nice to meet you. You can call me the doctor." The feel of the blonde's breath and silky hair against her skin sends chills down the brunette's spine. She is unable to speak so she inhales her scent relishes the closeness of their bodies.

Bo can't believe that this woman has rendered her so catatonic. She is used to being the one in control, comfortable with sexual situations and taking advantage of her gifts. Now she knows just what her clients feel like. If the woman asked, she would probably even give her the PIN to her debit card.

Finally coming to her senses, Bo clears her throat and leans back trying to take off her jacket. The Doctor removes her hands, watching the brunette carefully with curious eyes.

"I was hoping that we could get to know one another" Bo places the jacket around the blonde's shoulders, hoping that covering her breasts will allow her to focus better "I think you are stunning and I would like to take you to dinner."

Dropping her head to allow her blonde locks to hide her blush, she slips her arms into the jacket. She may be outgoing and confident when she performs, but in reality she is shy and insecure. She lifts her eyes back to Bo's and smiles appreciatively, "that is very kind, but I don't date customers." The brunette feels her confidence return after making the woman blush. "I can understand that" she holds the woman's gaze "but I am not a typical customer. I just bring my clients here to close deals." Adjusting her hold around the blonde's waist, she pulls her a little bit tighter to her. So many thoughts running through the woman's head, telling her she shouldn't do this, yet she can't pull away.

The Doctor doesn't resist the motion and wraps her long legs around the back of the chair to get even closer to the gorgeous brunette. She leans in again, her eyes moving down to follow her finger as it traces a path down Bo's jawline to her collar bone. "You're beautiful Bo" it was barely a whisper. She is hypnotized by both the woman's beauty and this pull she feels to her. She can feel Bo tremble slightly under her touch and it causes her to grin slightly, loving the effect she has on this otherwise confident and powerful woman.

The blonde dancer pulls back rolling her eyes "You know nothing about me, so why do you want to take me out? Are you going to try and save me from this life" she asks seriously.

Bo arches an eyebrow and smirks, "Somehow, I don't think you need saving."

The blonde throws her head back and laughs heartily, "And you would be right Bo Dennis. I don't need saving."

This time Bo leans in, brushing her lips against the blonde's ear making her shiver. She waits, letting her breath tickle the woman's neck and she can feel her gasp slightly. The brunette smiles knowing that she is back in control. With a husky voice she tells the woman, "I don't want to save you. I don't want to own you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss every inch of your body and make mad, passionate love to you over and over until you begged me to stop" she pause to let the images play in the blonde's head "but right now, I'd really just like to start with taking you to dinner."

Satisfied with her pitch, she places a gentle kiss on her cheek and then pulls back to see the woman with her eyes closed, obviously trying to regain control of her emotions.

The blonde slowly opens her honey brown eyes, staring intently into Bo's, worry creasing her brow. The woman's voice cracks when she asks, "You could have anyone, why me?"

Struggling to make sense of the blonde's feelings, Bo feels her heart break a little for this woman. Does she not know how amazingly beautiful and funny she is? Is there some reason she doesn't feel worthy of affection?

The brunette's look demonstrated how serious she was when she answered in a sincere tone, "You leave me breathless."

"Breathless" the dancer questioned, confused by the response.

"Completely" Bo reiterated as she cups the blonde's face and pulls her in for a heated kiss, hoping to make her feel how much Bo wants her.

The blonde pulls back, taking a deep breath she leans back and looks to the ceiling, still fighting her urge to give in. "I don't know Bo. It's complicated."

Bo acknowledges her hesitation and adds, "Noted, but nothing worthwhile is ever easy. I am just asking for dinner. What can I do to make this decision easier for you?"

Shaking her head that she had no idea, she fought back tears that were threatening due to her internal struggle. She has never had anyone to rely on but herself, and she is so determined not to fall into the trap that so many of her friends did by getting involved with someone and losing their chance at successful careers. That's why she keeps her head in her books and out of the drama. She has made it this far by herself, and just one more year she would graduate med school and start her residency, and now here's Bo. Bo, the beautiful, intelligent, charismatic brunette that is desperate to take her out. Bo that looks at her like no one else in the world exists. Bo that she can barely resist taking right here and now in this disgusting, unsanitary sex den.

Bo reaches up and caresses her cheek with a tender thumb, trying to understand what is causing the woman such distress. Suddenly the blonde presses her lips to Bo's. It takes a moment for the brunette to relax and return the kiss. Slowly, gently their mouths explore one another. The blonde runs her fingers through wavy brown hair and Bo grips her waist tighter. The doctor glides her tongue along Bo's bottom lip asking for entrance and the brunette so happily grants her wish. The kiss deepens but the pace remains slow and sensual as tongues touch and tease for several minutes. The women barely break for oxygen choosing instead to savor the taste and feel of the other.

Finally breaking the kiss, the blonde pulls back, placing her forehead to Bo's. Both women breathless, chests heaving with desire. A smile spreads across the blonde's face and she opens her eyes to see Bo with a similar expression.

"I can tell you are used to getting what you want" the blonde says softly, chuckling lowly. "Meet me at the Italian restaurant on the corner of fifth and Main at eight o'clock tomorrow."

She slowly unravels herself from the brunette. Immediately both women miss the contact and sigh in disappointment.

Bo's smile reaches her eyes, "I can't wait, but will you tell me your name?"

Removing Bo's jacket, the dancer hands it to her and with a cheeky grin replies, "I'm not making any promises. Let's just see how dinner goes."

As she turns to leave she calls back over her shoulder, "And Bo? Don't make me wait!"

**XXX**

Bo arrives at the restaurant five minutes early wearing a sleek black dress and holding a single red rose in hand. Her eyes scan the crowded room for her date when she spots a blonde at the bar wearing sexy teal dress with an open back. She approaches quietly from behind and stops a few feet away.

"Hello Doctor" she sing songs. The blonde turns to face Bo with drink in hand. Their eyes rake over one another hungrily before Bo presents the rose and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You look delicious, doctor" she grins.

"I could say the same for you" she blonde replies with a sexy smirk. "Shall we?"

Bo nods. Placing her hand on the woman's low back, she ushers her forward to be seated.

After enjoying a nice dinner with easy conversation, both women were amazed at how comfortable they felt and neither were ready for it to end. They agree to take a walk and enjoy the beautiful summer evening. Strolling the park, they find their hands interlaced and their bodies gravitating closer. Bo motions to a bench overlooking the pond so the women take a seat close together. The blonde rests her head on the brunette's shoulder bringing a smile to both of their faces. Bo gently rubs her thumb over the top of the woman's hand. The silence is comfortable, and they feel so right.

The blonde tilts her head up a places a kiss on Bo's cheek. "My name is Lauren. Lauren Lewis."

Bo smiles brilliantly. "I have really enjoyed the evening with you Lauren Lewis."

Sitting up Lauren turns to face Bo, a soft smile gracing her features. "Me too, Bo. I umm…never really felt a connection with anyone like this before" she looks away embarrassed "I hope that doesn't sound cliché."

Bo uses her hand to move Lauren's face back towards her "Not at all, I feel it too." She closes the space between them and their lips meet softly at first, but it quickly becomes heated as tongues duel, teeth clash and hands pulls desperately at one another. Bo can hardly restrain herself, but she doesn't want Lauren to think she is just another person fulfilling the dream of fucking a stripper. No, she wanted more than that, and she sensed that Lauren was much more than that.

Bo is the first to pull away holding both of Lauren's hands in her own. "I don't want you to think that I just want to get in your pants. I think you are amazing and I really want to get to know you" she said gazing into warm, honey brown eyes.

Lauren touches her cheek "I appreciate that and I want to get to know you, too…but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss every inch of your body and make mad, passionate love to you until you begged me to stop" she smiled mischievously as she took in Bo's expression of shock.

"Well, no one likes a liar" Bo smirks as she pulls Lauren up by the hand and rushes them towards her apartment.

**XXX**

The women are barely in the door of Bo's swanky penthouse apartment before Lauren pushes her back against the wall and starts peppering her neck with kisses and nips. Chuckling at the blonde's enthusiasm, Bo struggles to shut the door and drop her purse before turning the tables and flipping Lauren's back to the wall.

Bo presses the blonde's shoulders to the wall and leans back to look into hungry eyes. The desire in Lauren's gaze makes her wet beyond belief as she turns her lips into a wanting grin. She is loving every second of watching the blonde pant with want, her hair messed and her lips slightly swollen from making out in the elevator.

"I guess you're no liar" Bo continues to smile until she lunges forward to run kisses along the blonde's strong jawline. Working up to her ear Bo whispers "Let's get rid of those annoying little panties" as she continues to kiss and suck her way around Lauren's neck.

By now the blonde's hips are moving on their own and she is overcome from the feeling of the brunette's lips tasting her skin. Something about the way this woman touches her makes Lauren feel strong, empowered, sexy. Emboldened by the pure look of lust in Bo's eyes she decides to step out of character. "I was hoping dinner would go well" she whispers breathlessly "I'm not wearing any."

She felt Bo's breath hitch and the slight pause in her movements causes Lauren to smirk, knowing that she has the upper hand once more. She pushes Bo forcefully across the hall causing a loud thump as her body collides with the wall.

Bo can only smile at the dominance. She is used to being the one in control, but right now she is more than happy to relinquish control to the sexy blonde ravaging her body.

Long, toned arms reach around the brunette and slowly unzips her dress. Bo allows her body to move so that the fabric falls to the floor. Stepping back so that Bo could see her, Lauren slowly slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, allowing it to drop and revealing her soft curves to her lover.

"So beautiful" Bo manages to choke out, mesmerized by her beauty and the knowledge that she was the one causing that look in Lauren's eyes.

The words cause Lauren's confidence to surge as she dives back in, her soft hands caressing Bo's breasts and squeezing her nipples causing ripples of desire to travel to her core. Lauren runs her tongue from Bo's collar bone up to her ear ending with a warm suck on the ear lobe.

Warm breath tickling the brunette's ear as their bodies writhe against one another, the blonde sighs "I wanted you like I have never wanted anyone before from the first second I laid eyes on you. And last night, all I could think about was what you would taste like."

Bo's knees nearly gave out as Lauren drops to her knees parting the brunette's legs and sliding her tongue up the soaked folds of Bo's hot sex.

"Oh my fucking God, Lauren. What are you doing to me" Bo gasps out, barely able to keep herself standing. She has never, ever been taken like this and she has completely come undone.

The blonde tilts her head up to see Bo's head thrown back in pleasure. After a few more sucks and licks from her mouth, she stands back up, running her long slender fingers up Bo's voluptuous body before she responds, "Making love to you until you beg me to stop" she grins devilishly before placing a hot suck on one of Bo's nipples that drives the brunette nearly insane.

Needing to regain control before her legs turn to jello, Bo suddenly engulfs the blonde with her arms, wrapping her tight against her body and engaging her in a searing kiss. She slowly walks them back across the hall while she assaults the blonde's mouth until Lauren's back is stopped by the wall. The brunette moved her hands down until she had a firm grasp of the blonde's ass, causing her to moan into the kiss. With a subtle motion, Bo signals for the blonde to hop up as her long legs wrapped around Bo's waist. Using the wall for support both hips grind against one another as moans and whimpers echo through the room. Bo mouth roams from Lauren's lips to her jaw to her pulse point and finally settling on her breasts. The feeling of the brunette's tongue, teeth and mouth on her nipples make the blonde's core ache for more. Pumping harder and whimpering, the blonde considers begging Bo to be inside her.

Bo finds her legs and carries Lauren to the couch where both bodies collapse in a heap and the brunette's strong hands part the blonde's legs wide. As her hips push down into Lauren, she can feel the wet desire of her lover against her. Unable to wait any longer, she licks two fingers and slides them easily into the blonde causing her to scream out.

Lauren rides Bo's hand hard and long. When she asks for more, Bo enters a third finger that is met with loud approval. Not to be out done, the blonde sits up and positions them so that they are straddling one another as she plunges two and then three fingers deep into Bo causing her to scream out in pleasure. They mercilessly pump into one another, both burning for release until the both come together with screams of passion.

After several minutes trying to catch their breaths, they each turn to the other with a satisfied smile and a glimmer in their eye that said "we are not done yet." There is a silent appreciation between them knowing that they just rocked the other's world. Several rounds later, neither woman relented. Agreeing to call it a tie, they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, the first of many nights together.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I should have known that this would be popular, I mean I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, so after many requests begging me to continue, I have decided to put together a few chapters. It won't be long a long story, but I hope you will enjoy the ride. I really appreciate all of the input. Keep it coming, it motivates me to write! P.S.- never fear, I will not let this one slow down my other two stories :)_

**Chapter 2**

Blinking her eyes rapidly to adjust to the early morning light coming in through the large sliding glass door, Lauren squints through a sleepy haze as she takes notice of her unfamiliar surroundings. For a few minutes she thought she was still dreaming, but a warm body snuggled tightly against her suddenly awakens her brain. She is still in bed with the most beautiful and charming woman she had ever met. Their date was unbelievable and the sex was beyond compare. Sure, it was furious passion at first, but they settled into slow, intimate love making soon after.

The blonde turns her head as far as possible, taking in the sight of the brunette beside her, who looked even more beautiful asleep. Long dark hair splayed across her back and pillow, a soft smile tugging at her lips and the sheet draped just below her large, supple breast. Lauren couldn't help herself, her fingers unconsciously brushing against the soft, creamy skin of Bo's back causing her own breath to hitch. A soft noise escapes from the brunette's pouty lips and Lauren pulls her hand back quickly so as not to wake her. No, she is content to watch for now while she processes her own thoughts and revels in the feel of the woman's heat against her skin.

Noticing the time, the blonde is thankful that she didn't oversleep. They certainly wore each other out last night, the memories dragging a smile across her lips and a twinge of ache between her legs. She would have to be at the train within an hour and a half in order to get back in time for her afternoon class if she planned to stop home and get cleaned up beforehand. As much as she hates the idea of leaving Bo's side, she could not let anything get in the way of finishing med school. Thoughts of school quickly sober her up. She has come too far and worked too hard to get derailed by romance now.

Gently sliding off of the bed, she makes her way to the bathroom to clean up. Her mind keeps jumping from Bo to school to work. Shaking her head she chuckles to herself how you just never know what life will throw your way. Here she is, a stripper of all things, thank goodness her mother didn't know, trying to pay for the rest of med school and suddenly she meets this amazing woman.

The blonde pauses when she realizes that she is getting way ahead of herself. Yeah, sure Bo said she was looking for more than a hook up, and it definitely felt like more than that, but people have a way of saying things to get you into bed. Not that Lauren did anything she didn't want to, or that she felt at all manipulated, but she can't help but wonder if the brunette has any intention of seeing her again. As heartbreaking as it would be after the night they enjoyed together, it would probably not be the worst thing in the world. She could go back to focusing on school, something she is finding for the first time ever, was not the only thing on her mind.

"Morning beautiful."

Lauren is startled from her thoughts by a raspy voice in the doorway. Looking into the mirror, she sees the reflection of a very naked Bo, looking at her adoringly.

Shivering slightly from the gaze, she drops her head, allowing her long blonde hair to hide her blush from the complement. When she looks back up with a smile, she's a little shocked that Bo has quietly closed the gap and is now standing right behind her.

"Morning to you" she responds softly, turning her own naked body to face Bo's as she leans back casually against the sink.

Strong arms snake around the blonde's back, pulling her into a loose embrace. The touch of their bodies sending sparks through both of them. Bo leans in, inhaling Lauren's scent deeply and brushing her lips against the blonde's ear.

"Why don't you come back to bed with me for a while?" the brunette breathes out, smiling when she sees goosebumps on the blonde's skin.

Lauren's heart is pounding, as she struggles to control her urges and maintain her senses. "I uh...I really want to, but I can't Bo. I have someplace to be shortly and I can't be late" her voice shaky and unconvincing.

Groaning with disappointment, the brunette slowly drags her lips down the blonde's neck, her hands sliding down to grasp her ass. A moan escapes Lauren's lips and she can feel Bo smile against her skin before a tongue teases and sucks her nipple.

"God Bo" her breathing heavy. She wants to resist, needs to resist, but her body has a developed a mind of it's own as her hips begin to grind against her lover. "What have you done to me?" she husks breathlessly.

She could probably come with just one touch by this woman. It's like she has a special power that turns her into a raving sex fiend. Her hands grip soft flesh, digging her nails in slightly as she feels Bo's body react against her, wanting more.

"Mmmm I was going to ask you the same thing. I've never ached for someone the way I do for you" she mumbles while her mouth, lips and tongue work their way down Lauren's toned abdomen toward her hot, wet core. "I look at you and I just have to touch you, feel you..." she emphasizes this last part "_taste you_."

Lauren's clit throbs at the way Bo says those last two words. She hitches her leg up over her lover's hip to allow better access hoping to show her how badly she wants to be touched there. Bo presses her firm thigh hard against the blonde's aching clit, loving the gasp that erupts from her lover. Her own juices flowing heavily from the sound and feel of the blonde's delicious body silently begging to be taken.

Bo straddles the blonde's legs, lifting her with a tight embrace and walking them back to the bed. When she lowers her lover down, Lauren lets her legs fall open freely and watches as Bo's eyes turn hungry at the sight of her pink, soaked center. Wasting no time, the brunette settles in and begins to work her talented tongue. It only takes a few moments for the blonde to scream out with pleasure, collapsing hard against the bed, still shuddering from her orgasm.

Bo climbs up to look into her lover's eyes with a satisfied grin. Lauren leans up and runs her tongue against the brunette's lips, tasting herself before pulling her in for a deep appreciative kiss.

"That was...that was so good, Bo" Lauren stammers, unable to speak after her heightened ecstasy, especially with the woman still teasing her body with light touches.

She catches a glimpse of the time and worry takes over. She really couldn't afford to be late or miss today.

Feeling her lover's body tense, Bo stops her movements and makes eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just really have to get home and make my appointment. I just noticed the time..." she responds apologetically.

Her mind and voice saying one thing, yet she couldn't get her arms to let go of the brunette when Bo tried to pull away.

Bo smirked knowingly "If you really want to make it, you are going to have remove your arms. Of course, if I had it my way, I would call in sick and ravish you all day." She didn't miss the glint in the blonde's eyes or the way she squeezed her legs together to dull the ache at the suggestion.

Reluctantly releasing her hold, she groans "Ugh, No. I really have to."

"Well, if you must" Bo smiled, admiring the blonde as she returns to the bathroom. "You can take a quick shower if you like and I can lend you some clothes. This way you don't have to wear your wrinkled dress on the train."

"Thank you, that would be fantastic. I won't have much time when I get home." She starts the water for the shower and gargles with mouthwash.

Fighting her urge to watch the blonde shower, Bo decides to throw on her robe and make coffee. She pulls out some breakfast items that could be eaten on the go and a thermos. If she couldn't give her breakfast in bed, at least she could give her something for the ride home.

In a matter of minutes, Lauren had washed, dried and thrown on the sweats and sandals that Bo left for her. Putting her hair up in a pony tail, she collects her things and hurries out to the kitchen.

"Coffee sure smells good" she didn't even realize how hungry she was, well for food at least, until just now.

Bo hands her the thermos "Here, fill I up how you like it and grab some food on the run. Sure you can't stay? I can take the day off" she tries again hoping to break down the blonde's willpower.

Lauren stops her motions and looks longingly at Bo. Striding over and wrapping her arms around her neck, she places a chaste kiss on her lips and pulls back. "I so wish I could, but thank you for last night. Mmm, and this morning" she winks.

"When can I see you again?" the brunette asks as she pours her coffee.

"You want to see me again?" Lauren asks, almost dumfounded. Her heart races at the prospect after her fear this morning that Bo only wanted a fling.

"Duh! I never want to _not_ see you" Bo chuckled at the woman's disbelief. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Lauren blushes at her ridiculous response. "I don't know..I...I know you said that you wanted more than a fling, but..."

Bo quickly reaches her hand to grab the blonde's. Giving it a squeeze for emphasis she looks into those hopeful brown eyes and feels her inside melt "I meant it, Lauren. I know it was only one night, but it was the most amazing night, and I want to see where this leads."

The sincerity in her voice evident and Lauren feels herself relax.

"So" Bo repeats herself "when can I see you again?" finishing with her brow quirked in challenge.

"Well, I have a few things scheduled for the next few days. Umm, how bout Friday after work? Maybe 11' ish? I have early shift."

Bo pouts "All the way to Friday? Can I come see you at work?"

Lauren pauses, not sure she really wants her new lover to watch her in that environment. The hesitation is enough for Bo to know the answer, sl she let's her off the hook.

"That's alright. I probably don't want to watch a bunch of dirty men drool over you" she smiles tightly. "May I ask what you got going on the next few days? Sounds important."

Grinning devilishly, Lauren answers "A girl's gotta keep some mystery about her."

Bo chuckles and is enticed by the little game.

Looking at the clock, it is time to hit the road. "It is important, and I promise that on our next date we can talk. That is, if we can behave ourselves, anyway." Wraggling her brows, Lauren leans in for one last lingering kiss.

Bo squeezes her tightly before breaking the hold and releasing the blonde. "I can't wait to see you again. Friday is a long way. Can I have your number?"

The blonde knows she needs to go, but she just can't bring herself to deny the woman of anything when she looks into those chocolate eyes. Bo makes her feel like the most beautiful thing in the world and her knees just go weak.

"I'll do you one better. Grab your phone and come here."

Giving Bo her number to store, she grabs her own phone and pulls Bo close for a photo. Thinking that it would be an innocent portrait of them both, the brunette is shocked when Lauren runs her tongue up the side of her neck and takes the photo.

"Oh God" Bo nearly crumples to the ground at the sudden erotic gesture.

Admiring her handiwork, the picture came out perfectly. You could see Lauren's tongue against the creamy skin and the look of pure pleasure on Bo's face brought her smile up to her eyes. "What's your number, Bo?"

Bo recites it quickly, but is more interested in why the blonde's eyes lit up. "That picture didn't really come out did it?"

Typing the number in quickly, she sends the photo in a text. "See you Friday, Bo. Think of me."

Just then, the picture appears on Bo's phone. Her jaw drops at the hotness before her. She barely even registers that the blonde had kissed her cheek and left with a smirk, leaving her standing dumbfounded in her own apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow! You guys are the greatest! Such awesome support for this story. I hope I continue to make you proud _

**Chapter 3**

When Bo's brain finally reboots, she notices that Lauren has gone. Shuffling over to the couch, she looks out the window at the wonderfully perfect day outside. Somewhere out there is the blonde that just changed everything. A brilliant smile breaks out at the realization that she has just spent the night with the most awesomely amazing woman she had ever met and she can't wait to see her again. It takes a lot to make her blush, but Lauren Lewis does that and much more. It seems the blonde has the uncanny ability to make her tremble like a school girl with just a look. Anxious to leave her own mark on the woman, she takes action.

Her ride on the train just about to get under way, Lauren's thoughts are consumed by the lovely brunette. She pulls out her phone to read the incoming text and she can't help but grin when she reads Bo's words:

Bo:_ "Lauren, I really enjoyed our date. I hope y__ou have a great week. Thx for the pic, but be warned that you will pay dearly for leaving me all hot and bothered when next we meet ;) xoxo Bo" _

The blonde is so tempted to be flirty back. She quickly types out a reply but freezes before pressing send.

"_This is not you Lauren. You don't want to send this"_ her logical, conservative mind trying to talk her spontaneous love struck mind from proceeding. A lack of experience in this department is suddenly causing fear to rise up in side of her. Fear of going too far. Fear of actually letting herself go for a change. It's as if someone has taken over her body as she hits the send button.

Lauren:_ "Feel free to think of me if you decide to take care of that little problem of yours."_

Grinning wildly, she is a little nervous after several minutes with no response. Worried that she went too far, she is able to breathe again when her phone vibrates and she sees Bo's name.

Bo:_ "Little Vixen! That just upped your punishment, which I will ponder once I take care of said problem" _

Lauren:_ "Do the crime, do the time, so I have no choice but to accept my punishment. I am at your mercy. Please be gentle ;)"_

Bo:_ "Mmmm...I can be pretty creative, as you shall see on Friday"_

Just thinking of the brunette causes Lauren's stomach to flutter, never mind the meaning behind the words that are making her spine and other areas tingle. Staring at the screen she comes to the realization that not only is it going to be a long couple of days, but it's going to be an unusually long train ride from New York City to New Haven, Connecticut without her textbooks to read.

Lauren:_ "Can't wait"_

The finality of the last text setting in, she just committed to another date, albeit with an incredible woman, but right now…in the middle of the most important time of her med school career?

"_Did I really just do that? What the hell has gotten into me? Focus Lauren, big day. Need to focus."_

Her stomach is doing flip flops as a small panic sets in. This is not Lauren Lewis, the shy, logical, career minded woman that is about to graduate at the top of her class from Yale Medical School, the one that has gotten her family through hard times. No, this was some other Lauren Lewis. She doesn't recognize this woman, the spontaneous, sex on the first date, thinking of forever with another human being she just met, Lauren. Her mind spins off into cold reasoning and self-doubt.

"_Technically I can't be someone else, I can only act out other latent characterizations of myself that are hidden deep inside, but that is not me, not anymore. I can't keep that act up. I used my professional persona that I use on stage or at clinic. The one that gives me the strength to proceed with the task at hand. The real Lauren is this one right here, the one that will geek out to herself with some science based rationalization on why I should or shouldn't do something. The one that right now wants to analyze the psychosis behind different personalities in different situations. Sure, Bo likes the other Lauren. Why would she want quiet, insecure, nerdy Lauren? But, Bo was so charming and we felt so good together. The sex was mind blowing, but more than that, it was just easy to be with her and I felt so...fulfilled? Is that the right word? Emotionally and physically. Ugh, this is a disaster! Are we there yet?"_

Dropping her head back against the wall behind her seat, she tries willing herself to sleep to pass the time and take her mind off of the real problem- one hot brunette that she has obviously fallen for literally overnight.

XXX

Bo imagined that the blonde was something special, there just seemed to be something about her, but she was definitely not prepared for the real deal. She was also unprepared for the onslaught of emotions that have resulted from their date. Her feelings are all over the place, torn between wanting to find Lauren and never let her out of her sight to wanting to write her name all over her folder like a teenager. She loves how easy it is between them with everything from conversation, to flirting, to making love. This was definitely new territory for the transient brunette who frequently drifted between lovers and places to live, with six places and at least twice as many meaningless relationships in the last two years. For the first time in her life, she feels like she may have found a home with a job she likes, people that want to see her do well, and maybe, just maybe, a woman she can settle down with.

Still glowing from this morning's events, Bo finally makes her way into work where she is greeted with group applause for her latest business conquest.

"All hail the victor" Mr. Santiago yells, pulling Bo into a quick hug in celebration of the final closing of the deal from the other night.

"Mr. Cantori had nothing but praise for you my dear" Hale finished, releasing the brunette but leading her towards his office with his arm around her shoulders.

Cheekily she waved back to everyone before entering the office "Thank you guys."

"Please, have a seat Bo."

Looking across the desk at his prized asset, he notices something different about her today. Bo shifts uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What? What's wrong" she asks worriedly.

Letting out a hearty laugh her settles back folds his arms. "Oh nothing is wrong per se, just...there is something different about you today. It's almost like rainbows and unicorns want to burst out of your ass. Not that you are really ever in a bad mood, but something good definitely happened to you."

Unconsciously Bo begins to blush, thinking of that "something good," as she tries to brush off the comment. She doesn't like to let home intrude on work, even though Hale has been a great friend and boss to her since she arrived. She learned her lesson when she dated Dyson, another ad executive when she started. That was a disaster, and even to this day he still pines over her despite being the one to break it off. Nope, no more mixing work and pleasure.

The silence signals that she is not in the mood to discuss it "Well, whatever it is, I hope you keep it up, Bo. It looks good on you." The sincerity in his words and eyes sets her at ease and she acknowledges his well wishes with an accepting nod. He really does want the best for her, especially if it means closing more deals.

"What I brought you in for is that we are going to pursue a very big company. One that, until you came in, was out of our league. They still may be, and not want to take a chance on us, but I am hoping that you can change their minds. Their current contract is up and they are shopping. I will have the details emailed to you right away. Bo, this is a big one and I am entrusting it to you."

Blown away by the vote of confidence for such an important client, Bo jumps up "Consider it done. Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I am sure it was not a popular decision."

The brunette is well aware that Dyson and some of the other "boys" do not think she could handle herself in this world she is so new to, so they are always trying to jump in and save her. Hale finally made it clear that when Bo was given a client, it was hers to lose, and unless she asked for help, they should keep their focus on their own deals. That is one of the reasons she really wanted to close this one. He has named her his champion on the most important client the company has ever tried to land. The man has continually been in her corner, and she wants to repay him by making the impossible, possible.

With great enthusiasm, Hale shoos her out "Go get'em!"

XXX

In what feels like the longest trip home ever, the blonde stirs in her seat. Unable to get comfortable or fall asleep only serving to make her more frustrated. Adding to her worries was the fact that besides her classes this afternoon, she has an interview for a coveted intern research position. It was a paid position that would last until graduation and would be enough to make ends meet so she could quit the dancing job.

Dancing certainly paid more, but it is a lot of commuting and every night she worries that someone from school will walk into that club and recognize her. In an uppity college town where most students are well off, it's bad enough when you have to work to get through school, never mind being a stripper, too.

Finally the train stops. Lauren grabs her belongings and sprints home.

Busting through the front door of the apartment, her roommate jumps up off the couch with a lamp in her hand pulled back into a threatening position.

"Christ Lauren, I thought it was a home invasion. I was totally about to go all ninja on your ass."

"I'm sorry Kenzi, I am running a bit behind and I cannot be late for this interview." Not even paying attention to the girl, she sets her bag down before finally turning and offering a regretful smile for scaring her friend.

"Whoa Doc! Turn down the glow, your blinding me" the girl covers her eyes, trying to suppress her giggle.

"Where do you get that stuff? I don't know what you are talking about" Lauren blows past her to her bedroom.

Kenzi follows her around, attempting to dig into her evening a little. "Someone had a great date. I swear your aura is off the charts right now."

"I don't have time to talk about it Kenz. I gotta get ready for my interview, then I have open lab tonight." Running back and forth across her room, she frantically gathers everything she needs for the evening.

"Wanna workout after and then grab some dinner?"

"Sure sounds great" she answers mindlessly, her focus on much bigger things.

"Then you can give me all the deets" she winks and heads out of the room.

Lauren rolls her eyes and quickly throws scrubs and shoes into a bag with her books. She puts on one of her high end suits that she bought with the money she has earned while dancing. Over the last several months she been able to buy a couple of suits and dresses for various events and interviews that come up during the year. Dancing has definitely afforded her a few more luxuries than she is used to, which has made her better able to stand doing the job.

This suit is her favorite, tailor cut, black with small pinstripes and a light tan silk blouse that matches her skin tone. This one really allows her to fit right in to the high class society at Yale. "Later Kenz" she yells over her shoulder as she darts out the door.

"Knock'em dead Hotpants!"

XXX

The phone on the other end of the line rings several times with no response. Impatient and irritated, Bo waits for the voicemail to finish.

"Hey, I need you to do a job for me. I will be at the corner bar at seven thirty. Meet me there. I promise it pays well."

Bo hangs up, wringing her hands out nervously. She has never had such a weight on her shoulders as what Hale has just placed on her. An interesting combination of bursting with excitement and sick to her stomach is running through her body right now. The first step to closing a deal…find out everything about your client, so that is what she plans to do as she sits down and begins her Google search, but it's so hard to focus when all she can think about is her mysterious Lauren Lewis.

XXX

Finally home from her long day Lauren crashes on her bed. Not a moment passes before her phone vibrates with a message. She smiles big when she sees it's from Bo. Kenzi walks into the doorway and notices her expression when looking at phone "So, that must be the mystery woman. Like I said before, you are in lurve already" she sings, much to the dismay of her best friend.

Defensively, Lauren huffs "No. That's impossible, I just met her."

"Whatevs. I bet you don't even realize that you are grinning like an idiot at your phone right now?"

Lauren didn't realize it. Her face just automatically lights up with anything related to Bo.

"Okay, so I like her. It doesn't mean I am in love with her. We had an amazing date last night. I want to see her again Friday, but I am also worried about getting involved in anything that might mess up my goals."

"Well, was living happily ever after with an awesome hot chick one of your goals?"

Lauren purses her lips, knowing she got caught, "Well, yes…but down the road, not now" she amends in a panic.

Kenzi places he hands on her hips like a parent giving a lecture. "Yeah well, life don't wait Lauren. You know that better than most people. You gotta take opportunity when it comes. I'm not saying she is the one, but in the twenty years I've known you, I have never seen you lit up like a Fourth of July finale, so I think you need to play this one through."

Her hand running through blonde locks, she looks to the ceiling and sighs before turning back to the girl. "I don't know. I feel different with her, like I lose control and turn into someone else. Does that even make sense?"

"Of course it does. You were not always this Lauren Lewis" the girl passes her hand up and down in front of the blonde. "I remember you before your father died. Girl, you were all kinds of adventuresome. That changed when you took it upon yourself to hold the family together and now you are frozen in that shell of yours. If you met someone that can help you break out of it, then that is definitely a sign to jump on it. Well, I guess you already did that" she smirks as Lauren's face turns beet red with embarrassment "so I mean stick with it. Besides, if it's meant to be, it won't interfere with anything, as long as you can focus and not spend all of your time in a sex coma" she winks.

Shaking her head and chuckling "You are very wise, Kenzi the great. What would I do without you?"

The girl shrugs, her curiosity peaking regarding the mystery woman that has her friend head over heels "So…when do I get to meet her, or at least see a picture?"

There was no way in hell Lauren was showing her BFF the pic she took this morning. Even though Kenzi would applaud her for going so far out of her comfort zone, she would surely never live it down. The girl has a memory like an elephant.

"Let's see how things go. She doesn't even know I'm a student or in Connecticut, yet."

Folding her arms and giving her friend a condescending look, Kenzi calmly reminds Lauren about keeping her out of the loop. "Aright, but don't keep her hidden from me too long. I know people ya know."

Her comment causes the blonde to smirk. Her friend always says she has Russian Mafia connections. "Yes. I am constantly reminded of that fact."

"Get changed and let's go Doc!"

When Kenzi exits her bedroom, Lauren turns her focus back to the message.

Bo: _"I hope you had a good day. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't been able to think of anything but you all day"_

Lauren: _"Yes, well I am pretty amazing"_

"_JK. Truth? I haven't been able to get you off my mind either"_

Bo: _"You __are amazing and you __have no idea how happy that makes me. Would it be alright if I called you tomorrow?"_

Lauren: _"I would like that. I am usually home after seven"_

Bo: _"Great! Sweet dreams Lauren"_

Lauren: _"You too Bo"_

XXX

The popular bar is packed this time of night and Bo struggles to hold a place for her meeting. Her irritation beginning to show she orders up a shot of whiskey to calm her nerves when a taller, blonde in jeans and a blue jacket comes striding up.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come" Bo grumbles without looking up from her drink.

"Yeah well, I got things to do besides be at your beck and call ya know" the woman snarls back leaning against the edge of the bar with a smug smile. "So what do you need me to do?"

Bo slides the woman a beer and a piece of paper. "I need you to find out everything you can and get back to me ASAP… and keep this quiet."

"Fine, but it will cost you extra" she smirks.

"Yeah, well, put it on my bill" Bo replies with sarcasm. "Call me when you have something. This important to me, Tamsin."

The woman nods her head and tips her beer Bo's direction while the brunette makes her exit.

She opens the piece of paper and sees a name. _"Looks like I'm going hunting."_

XXX

Thursday comes and goes in a flash and as the evening approaches ten o'clock, Lauren is passed out on her bed with books and papers all over the place. A buzzing sound from her phone scooting across her text book wakes her just in time to see Bo's name on the screen. Fumbling to answer in time, she rasps out "Bo?"

"_Mmmm, the sound of her voice is like a drug,"_ Bo thinks to herself. She catches herself daydreaming and struggles to recover "Umm, hi Lauren. I'm sorry it's late. Did I wake you? I mean, we can talk later" she stammers, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No Bo, it's okay. I am really glad to hear your voice" Lauren stretches and clears the sleep from her throat.

The brunette could hear the smile in her voice, setting her nerves at ease. She has been on edge about calling, not wanting to be too aggressive, but longing to have any type of contact with the woman that she could get. "Really? Well, I am glad to hear yours. Did you have a good day?"

"It was a hectic one. How about you?"

"Same here. I just got home and I am exhausted, but I couldn't go another minute without talking to you. I hope that's not clingy or anything" she asks sheepishly.

The blonde feels a blush rise up, surprised that the brunette could do that to her with such an easy gesture. "No, it's sweet. I uh…I have missed you."

"I'm glad, because you have certainly been missed. What would you like to do Friday night? Do you need a place to clean up after work?"

Lauren fidgets with her pen. She's pretty certain that if she went to Bo's to clean up, they would never leave the apartment, and she was kind of ready for a night out. "No, there is actually a shower in the dressing room. I will have a bag with me, so if it's alright I can meet you at your place and we can go out. Maybe some food and… do you like to dance?"

"Yes, I do" Bo can already imagine the blonde's body moving against hers on the dance floor. Holding her again is all she has been able to think about since that morning. "I know a nice club we can go to."

"Sounds great. I know I'll be starving after work, do you like sushi or Thai?"

"Either works for me. Whatever you are in the mood for."

Both ladies take notice of the comfortable interaction between them, as if they have known one another forever. It was evident the other night on their date, but even now, several days later, it just feels so easy.

"Well, I suppose you should get back to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" the brunette's smile creeps up in anticipation of seeing the woman tomorrow night and it resonates through the phone pulling Lauren's smile up to her eyes.

"I'm really glad you called. See you soon, Bo."

"See you soon Lauren."

**XXX**

_**Oh no! That was a tame chapter, lol! So sorry guys, but I had to have a mild one somewhere to build the story, but never fear, I will make it up to you some**__**how. Thank you again for all of the reviews. Please don't hate me too much for this one **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Battling some writer's block this week. Thankfully I had much of this already written. Hopefully I can get over it soon and update my other stories. I hope you all enjoy this update, __and as always, I love you guys and appreciate all of the support, so keep the reviews coming- they always motivate and inspire me! P.S. thanks to my twitter followers for suggestions to overcome my block _

**Chapter 4**

The face staring back at her looks like a stranger today, much like it did the very first day she started stripping. Though it's the same one that she has always seen, today there is something different, something in the eyes. There has long been a sadness behind that quiet determination, now with a hint of shame for what she is doing, but as she stares at her reflection in the mirror, preparing for her first dance tonight, there is a glimmer of hope that has long been forgotten until now. It's something she hasn't seen in a very long time. She can see it and she can feel it deep down, and it makes her…happy.

Friday has flown by, classes this morning, a quick workout and a stop by the cadaver lab before hitting the train to the city. Her bag is packed for her date with Bo and an extra change of clothes if things go well and she decides to stay after work Saturday, too. Thinking of Bo subconsciously brings a smile to her face and makes her heart swell. Even though she still harbors some fear about a giving herself to relationship, right now she feels more disgust that she will be nearly naked and dancing in front of strangers just before going out with on her date. There is just something wrong with it in her mind and even though she knows it's just a job and it's only temporary, she feels that Bo deserves more than she can give.

"Hey Doc, here's your double scotch on the rocks, as usual" the waitress can't miss the unusual smile on the blonde's face "My, my…someone is happy tonight."

Brought out from her haze Lauren looks up and mumbles "Hmm?"

A knowing smirk crosses the woman's face "Um hmm…well, well, well. Someone is lucky if they got you. Want to tell me who?" She bends down to whisper "is it someone I know? I won't tell."

This waitress is the only one she really calls a friend here. They just meshed well right from the start, people watching and talking about the challenges of being alive. Candy is actually very intelligent and has two kids. She is one of Trick's nieces and has a great head for business. She hopes to take over the place when the old man retires. She is also very good at reading people and has been the only one to crack the highly secretive blonde's shell at the Dal.

Lauren blushes slightly at being caught day dreaming, "Yes, I met someone, but I am not ready to talk about it yet. Thanks for the drink. Always helps to take the edge off before I start the night."

If they only knew that she is the lucky one, that she can't believe that someone as wonderful as Bo finds her here of all places and treats her so normal, like it's not even a thing. She sees many of the girl's in bad relationships and making poor life choices and she feels bad for them. None of them belittle her for doing this on the side or make her feel different because she is going to be a doctor, in fact several of the one's she has met since she began have had higher goals and only do it for the money. Unfortunately, many of them get side tracked and end up losing sight of their dreams, and that's the one thing she is trying desperately to avoid.

"_Time to numb the mi__nd and dull the senses. One night closer to quitting"_ she downs the drink and heads over to the stage dressed in a tight navy mini skirt, a white blouse with top three unbuttoned, a doctor's coat with six inch heels and tops it off with glasses a stethoscope and her hair up tight, ready to be let down when the time is right. When she hears the whistles and cat calls as they announce her name, she closes her eyes and locks down her emotions, just as she does in the clinic. Cold, clinical and detached…it's just a job, but for the first time, she has something to look forward to after her shift.

XXX

BO

Fumbling through her closet, Bo can't decide what to wear tonight. Her nerves getting the best of her as the clock ticks closer to the time the blonde would be knocking on her door. Jeans, dress or miniskirt? Leather or dressy casual? The club has a nice mix of people so she could go either way. She wants to look sexy for her date, but not like she's on the prowl.

She fidgets and paces around her room, a million thoughts running through her head. _'God it's been so long since I worried about what to wear. How should I greet her? Hug, kiss, embrace, throw her against the wall and never make it to dinner? No, she said she would be starving, so definitely dinner. Bes__ides, I really do want to show her off around town.'_

She settles on a pair of tight black jeans with knee high black boots and a black vest with red accents that adequately shows off the girls. Having her own reservations about the second date, she worries about her troubled past eventually coming up and wonders if she really deserves someone a special as Lauren. Really, the only thing that matters is who she is now, because all of that made her the woman she is today. She decides to just try and go with the flow, not force anything and see where things lead. No need to get worked into a panic of something that may never happen.

'_Any minute now.'_ She was like a kid at Christmas, but this is one gift she would like to unwrap slowly, hopefully later tonight. Nerves getting the best of her she shifts her weight from foot to foot and sips at a drink to calm her down, her breath catching when she hears footsteps stop at her door.

XXX

Lauren

A wave of relief crashes over the blonde as her shift finally comes to a close. Hurrying to the shower, she begins to feel the flutter of nerves in her stomach. It's only been a few days, but she is possibly more nervous tonight than she was on the first date. That seemed somehow like a fantasy, an act, but this was real. This was possibly the start of something, at least she secretly hopes it is. It's hard to admit to herself, but there is just something about Bo…she can't explain it and that's what simultaneously excites and terrifies her. She tries to keep her conversation with Kenzi in mind, about how it is time for her to be happy and live again, but she is almost nauseous as she finishes drying her hair and curling the bottom so that it spirals down her shoulders and frames her face perfectly.

As she quickly takes her leave of the Dal, Candy wishes her well with a wink and some encouragement that helps set her slightly at ease. Bag in hand, she takes a deep breath and heads to the brunette's apartment. In just a matter of minutes she will be standing in front of the charming beauty once again, and this time it will be as Lauren Lewis and not as "The Doctor," her stage persona. She only hopes that she does not disappoint as she exits the elevator and glances dubiously down the hall to Bo's apartment. Her need to see the woman, touch her, once again is overwhelming, yet with every step closer, the butterflies begin to feel more like elephants until she finally reaches up, pausing for a moment before knocking on the door.

XXX

It takes a second before Bo can get her feet to move. She sets her drink down and walks up to the door, unnecessarily smoothing down the sides of her pants as she pauses to take a deep cleansing breath. Outside, Lauren has a death grip on her bag, displacing her nervous energy onto the old, distressed leather. Bo pulls the door open, revealing herself and Lauren's stomach drops. The woman is stunning, not that she wasn't the other night, but this is different. Casual but dangerous with her slick black brows and hair pulled back from her face. The blonde looks down the hall nervously and then back at Bo who, by the look on her face, is equally pleased to see her.

"Hello Bo" she chokes out, her voice frozen from the sheer beauty in front of her.

"Lauren…wow" the brunette is speechless. The blonde is wearing darker than normal makeup giving her a more sultry appearance.

"I was going to say that about you, wow doesn't even cover it. You look amazing, Bo."

Bo blushes and pulls the door wider for the blonde to enter and as she does, she stops and places a light kiss on Bo's lips before heading to table to drop off her bag. The brunette stares in awe at the way the skinny jeans hug the blonde in all the right places. The light pink blouse is low cut in back and sleeveless to show off the toned arms. The ensemble is capped off with stylish heels and long wavy blonde hair cascading down her shoulders that is unbelievably sexy. She definitely did not dress or act like any of the dancers that Bo had ever known, she is too put together. No, there is something more to Lauren Lewis, and Bo finds that she can't wait to unravel the mystery.

"So, where would you like to grab dinner before you take me to this mystery club" Lauren asks before turning back around to find Bo's darkened eyes raking down her body. The look causing her to tingle as she quickly turns her eyes to the floor hiding her smile. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Bo asks, confusion on her face as she makes her way toward her date.

"Make me feel like the most beautiful thing on the planet with just a look" Lauren answers sheepishly, looking up through her lashes at an encroaching brunette.

Bo pulls her into loose embrace, draping her arms around the blonde's neck. "It's easy. You are magnificent, Lauren, unlike anyone I've ever met. Surely you know how damn sexy you are" she states obviously, though the uncomfortable tensing of the blonde's body tells her otherwise.

Disbelief takes over Bo's expression as she takes in the physical discomfort of the blonde. "Really? What about dancing? They don't just let anyone do that you know. They want hotness, and you, Lauren, are without a doubt, the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on. I cannot wait to show you off tonight." Bo smiles seductively as she twirls the blonde causing her to giggle lightly.

"You sweet talker, you." Lauren smiles, pecking her on the lips. She finds it hard to believe how at ease they feel together. Even as they navigate this new path with its moments of nervousness, it is so easy to be with Bo.

"Thank you, Bo, really, but I feel like I'm the lucky one here, you are smokin' hot" she pulls back to scan the brunette's body again.

Bo smiles and arches a brow "Well, how about we just agree that we are both pretty damn hot and the luckiest women on the planet?"

"Agreed" they laugh, before their lips meet gently, Lauren grabbing Bo's hips gently to pull their bodies closer and locking her hands behind the brunette.

Finally, Bo breaks the kiss, leaning back in Lauren's embrace "I'm in the mood for sushi, you?"

"You read my mind" the blonde gushes, "I have been craving it all day." She gives the brunette's waist a gentle squeeze.

"I bet it's not the only thing you've been craving" Bo suggestively wiggles her brows while leaning in for one more kiss.

Surprisingly, Lauren doesn't blush. Bo's assumption was right, and from the way he brunette is looking at her right now, the "craving" is definitely mutual. Holding the brunette close, Lauren plays coy, "How did you know I've been dying for mocha chocolate chip ice cream?"

Bo pouts slightly, hoping to continue their back and forth teasing.

Lauren's expression suddenly turns predatory as she brushes her nose against Bo's cheek. Eyes closing, she pauses to soak in the scent and feel of her skin before whispering into her ear "If you feel what I feel, then I am pretty sure I know what's been on your mind and if you're good, maybe we can both take care of our cravings later tonight."

Bo stands frozen in Lauren's grasp, paralyzed by the warm breath tickling her ear, the blonde's skin against her own is electric, but the hot suck on her lobe and the possessive grasp of her ass about drove her insane. The woman really knows how to push her buttons as she feels her cheeks redden, she can't believe how freely and comfortably they flirt with one another. She has never been with another woman that could go toe to toe with her. Bo is usually so in control of these situations, but she finds the blonde constantly keeps her off balance, never knowing what to expect, and it's wonderfully exhilarating. Looking at her date she smirks, "It would seem you have read my mind, as well."

Lauren breaks her hold and takes Bo's hand in her own "Let's get outta here. I am starving and I have been dying for a night out on the town!"

XXX

The women toast their Saki and enjoy easy conversation getting to know one another a little more. Favorite foods, colors places they have been and so forth. Both woman finding it difficult not to share a touch or holding hands. At one point, when Bo was preoccupied with the menu, Lauren found herself staring at the beautiful brunette, just taking in her features still in disbelief that she was out on a date with such a knockout.

"So your job is to land clients. What type of work do you do?" Lauren inquires.

"I am in advertising. It's a small company, but I was just given the lead on trying to land our first multimillion dollar client, so I am pretty excited about that." Bo still beaming about her new opportunity.

"That's wonderful, Bo. How long have you been doing that"

She laughs "less than a year actually."

"Wow that's all?"

"Yeah, I started at the bottom but the boss saw something in me and gave me a shot and her I am" she smiles. "What about you? How long have you been dancing?"

"Umm…a little less than a year. I started at some little place across town. One day Trick saw me there and tried to recruit me. I didn't want to go to a bigger place, but he finally made me an offer I couldn't refuse, and here I am" she shrugs.

Bo's eyebrow arches in curiosity "Really? Guess he just had to have you, and I can certainly understand why."

Lauren rolls her eyes and blushes, quickly taking another sip of her drink to hide her discomfort with complements about her looks.

"Lauren, can I ask you a more personal question" Bo asks hesitantly, not wanting to cross any lines so early in their relationship.

"Umm…I guess" a little taken aback but happy she asked permission before diving right into personal questions.

"I mean, I don't want to be too nosey since we are just getting to know one another, so"

The blonde cuts her off "Go ahead, Bo. I appreciate you being considerate" she smiles softly.

"Okay, it's just that I can't help but feel like you are more than a dancer and I have been wondering for the last few days about these appointments you had…like I said not nosey, just…you are mysterious."

The word draws a laugh from the blonde, "mysterious, I like that."

"Yeah well, I mean you wouldn't even tell me your name until after dinner and then you were gone to who knows where, leaving me praying that I get to really see you again" Bo explains, a little embarrassed at how fragile it sounds.

Lauren is surprised by the brunette's candor and decides to reveal her secret. "Well, uh…you are right, I am actually in my final year of medical school."

"Med school? I can see that. You definitely look the part in that coat" she grins "What school?"

Lauren pauses for a moment, staring at the brunette across from her and the excitement in her eyes. "Yale" she said, it was almost a question as if afraid to answer

Bo about spit her drink out "Yale? Holy shit, Lauren. That's huge!"

"Thanks. It's been my dream."

"That's awesome…but wait, so you commute from there to the city at night to work? Why?"

"Well, I need the money and it pays well. I wanted to stay in the small place so there would be less chance of someone I know coming in on the weekend. Needless to say that would be an embarrassment. It's bad enough I am working, all those entitled assholes Trick lets me work around my school schedule and pays me better."

The large wooden tray arrives with eight rolls covering the wide array of tastes offered at the restaurant to be enjoyed. Their eyes widen with delight as they immediately start to dig in.

Mouth half full Bo mumbles "So what type of medicine do you want to practice?"

"Neurosurgery, but it's very competitive, only the top few ever really succeed."

"Brain surgery" she laughs at how appropriately it fits the woman, "Well I am sure you are going to end up right where you want to be. I can tell."

The blonde's enthusiasm skyrockets as she starts talking about the possible medical breakthrough that she could be a part of.

"Thank you, that is very kind. I actually had an interview for a work study research position related to advancing Parkinson's treatments. It's for deep brain stimulation. DBS is very effective in controlling erratic and fluctuating responses to levodopa or for controlling dyskinesias that can't be controlled with medication adjustments…" she stops talking when she notices that Bo is just staring at her with a goofy grin and starry eyes. "Sorry, I tend to get excited about science" she says awkwardly. "Anyway, that was my appointment the other day. If I get it I can quit the Dal"

The blonde is mortified that she just did that in front of the woman she is trying to "be cool" around. She attempts to hide her embarrassment behind her hand, but Bo is having none of it.

"No, um…science…it's neat" Bo offers as comfort. She places her hand on her date's and gives a gentle squeeze to reassure her it's alright "your passion for it is endearing, besides, you are super sexy when you geek out." she winks.

Lauren's cheeks redden. She is used to turning people off with her nerd ramblings, not the other way around. There was definitely something special about the brunette, and now that her most uncomfortable habit has been revealed, she finds herself relaxing even more around the brunette.

Bo lifts her glass "To luck".

"To luck" they toast.

XXX

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Just this little club that has a nice mix of patrons, great drinks and excellent music. I know the guy who owns it. I think you will enjoy it" Bo looks to Lauren, her strong jawline and statuesque features backlit by the city lights outside the cab.

"Sounds perfect" she grins, those honey brown eyes smiling back at her melt Bo's heart.

The line is all the way down the alley as Bo helps Lauren out of the cab and makes a beeline for the door. Ignoring the grumbles from the crowd, Bo whispers something into the bouncer's ear and he smiles as he looks over at Lauren. The blonde feels a bit uncomfortable when the man gives Bo an approving look and slaps her on the back. The brunette intertwines their fingers, shoots Lauren a smile and leads her into the club.

The place is jumping with the latest dance mix. The modern décor with a slight edge fits the mixed crowd well. Lauren stands next to Bo taking it all in as they await their turn at the bar. While ordering their drinks, Bo instinctively wraps an arm low around the blonde's waist. Without even looking, she is feeling the eyes on her date and she stakes her claim for all to see as Lauren notices a couple of women huff in disappointment and one gentleman who was headed her way, suddenly diverted his path with head dropped in defeat. She can't help but smile and enjoy the feeling of being on this gorgeous woman's arm out in public for the night.

Bo hands her the drink and proudly leads her date to a quieter area where they can relax and get the feel of the place. Lauren raises her glass and gestures approvingly at the choice. Bo can feel her excitement soar. She had the hottest woman in the club with her and she is looking forward to some one on one time on the floor.

Lauren leans in to Bo's ear, yelling over the music "Thank you, I love it here. You know the owner?"

Bo nods and points up to the roped off second floor area. A dark haired man waves down and motions for them to come up but Bo waves him off, signaling a dance first. The ladies take their time finishing their drinks and watching people dance with bodies in close, openly sharing flirty touches. It was almost a game to see who could get who more hot and bothered and it is hard to tell which one of them is enjoying the game more.

A new song starts to play and Lauren's eyes grow dark as she playfully places a nip and suck on Bo's pulse point, sending a shock right to the brunette's core. With a teasing grin, Lauren pulls her out onto the dance floor and they begin to move together.

Bo does her best to behave, but it's so damn hard having the blonde's lithe body moving against her. When Lauren turns her back to Bo, the brunette reaches around her hips and pulls her in close, their bodies moving as one to the beat. Bo runs her hands down Lauren's thighs and up to her taut stomach as the blonde pushes her hips back into her core and they begin to grind together. All eyes were on them and why not? Two hot women moving so sensually amid the mass of people on the floor, the pair are oblivious to the attention as they continue their own seduction of one another.

Lauren put her dance moves to good use as the songs continue to change. As she spins to face Bo, the brunette's expression is evidence of her thoughts and only serves to make Lauren's sultry smile grow. The blonde slips her thigh between Bo's legs and tightly grabs the brunette by the ass, forcing a gasp from the contact. Suddenly aware of their fans, Bo smirks at them, loving that the blonde was hers, and only hers, for everyone to see.

As if she could read Bo's mind, Lauren leans in and her eyes sparkle as they scan the crowd, suddenly aware of the attention. Usually one to shy away from public displays, she finds herself wanting to claim Bo as her own, just as the brunette did earlier. Lauren bites and sucks the nape of Bo's neck, marking her. The public gesture causes Bo's desire to spike as she pulls Lauren's head up to devour her mouth in a deep, searing kiss that ends with both women breathless and staring into one another's eyes with a smile, both satisfied that their point was made clear.

As if they come to their senses, the blonde releases her hold on the brunette as they resume a bit less sexual dance to cool off before heading for refills. Lauren has let Bo lead most of the evening, but she couldn't resist taking control in the middle of the dance floor. She could tell that Bo was enjoying the attention, and as much as she hates to admit it, she really loved it too. Being with Bo made her braver and sexier, so she gave into her need to flaunt what she had in front of the crowd.

Making their way to the bar again, a man stops Bo and points upstairs, leading the women up to the owner's VIP area where they are greeted by a well-dressed man with a gaudy looking watch and some other obvious attempts at over compensating for things.

"Bo! What a lovely surprise. It's been a while, I've missed you" he kisses her cheek. "Quite the little show you gave us with your lovely friend here" he looks to the blonde for an introduction.

"Lauren, this is Chester, he owns the club" Lauren offers her hand and he kisses the back of it softly before releasing it.

Smiling graciously, but inside she's creeping out from the way he held her hand, Lauren complements the metro-looking man "Your club is very nice."

"Thank you. Please, let me get you two some drinks before you head back to the dance floor." He motions to the waiter to get their order. "Bo any new clients you may be sending my way?"

"Soon maybe. I have just been assigned a new account, so I will let you know it this is their thing. You always take good care of my people" she smiles.

"I do try. I hope to see you more often, Bo, and Lauren of course, you are welcome anytime. Enjoy the rest of your evening, drinks are on me."

"That is very generous Chester. Thank you" Bo replies and Lauren nods with a smile, still slightly uncomfortable around the leering man.

He waves and heads back to his party of three women and two body guards.

Bo notices that Lauren seems a little uncomfortable with the way the man looks at and touches her. "Don't worry. He's harmless, albeit a bit of a perv, but he thinks he's being suave" she offers in an attempt to relax the blonde.

Bo takes her by the hand, interlacing their fingers and leads her back down to the floor where they make good use of the free drinks and dance until four in the morning before grabbing a cab back to Bo's place.

XXX

Once they enter the apartment Bo pulls Lauren back by the arm, the blonde almost tripping thanks to her alcohol buzz, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God, you were such a tease tonight" Bo tries to look upset but can't keep from laughing, feeling a little buzz herself.

"What" the blonde acts shocked, but smiles knowingly "You loved it!"

"I did. I almost had to have you right there though, when you bit down on my neck. I gotta say I was a bit surprised. I didn't figure you for the possessive type, it was so freakin hot" she husks, moving in close and begins nibbling her way up the neck to the blonde's ear, making her shiver.

Lauren's mind grasps for words, she stammers at first. Her attempt at playing it smooth not panning out. "I uh…umm…"

"Yes Lauren?" Bo chuckles, loving that she can affect the woman with her touches, while moving her attention to the exposed collar bones.

"I was feeling pretty full of myself having the most beautiful woman in the club all to myself. I wanted everyone to know she was mine" Lauren finally gets out, a little embarrassed by her uncharacteristic behavior.

Pulling back, Bo looks deep into the blonde's eyes, a serious look on her face as she loses herself in the light brown orbs looking back at her in adoration. Brushing a blonde lock from Lauren's face, Bo says, "I was thinking the very same thing."

Lauren wraps her arms tight around Bo's back and gently melds their mouths tightly together. This kiss is not like the others, not frenzied, desperate and rough. This one is soft and slow, tongues gently teasing, pouring all of their feelings into one tender gesture as both want to savor one another rather than devour them.

Lauren's hands run through Bo's long dark tresses, holding her steady as Bo cups the blonde's face tenderly with hers. When they pull back, their lips swollen and eyes full of desire, both women know that this is more than a little crush. They slowly undress one another, taking time to appreciate the gifts before them until heading to the bedroom. Their gaze never breaks but their hearts race with excitement and fear knowing that this night will change everything.

Amid moans of passion, a buzzing phone on the counter goes unnoticed by Bo. Tamsin's text flashes across the screen "I got what you wanted."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you, thank you thank you for the continued love for this story. The fact that you all enjoy it makes it fun to continue. Please keep the reviews coming!_

**Chapter 5**

Waking up with Lauren in her arms is something Bo could get used to. She watches the blonde sleep for a few minutes before quietly rolling out of bed for the bathroom. It was just after noon already and she only has a few hours before Lauren has to go back to work. She can feel the butterflies in her stomach build as she thinks about spending the day with her lover, maybe doing some normal things like shopping or hanging out.

Noticing the blonde stirring, Bo lies back in bed and spoons her. Lauren instinctively pushes back into her and a soft smile spreads across her lips. Bo lightly runs a finger down her lover's strong jawline and then traces a path down her toned arms. Naked Lauren was breathtaking any time of day and knowing what was beneath the sheets makes her desire flare again.

"Mmmm Bo, good morning" Lauren rasps with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning to you" Bo kisses her on the cheek. "As beautiful as you were last night, it's tenfold waking up to you in my arms."

Lauren covers her face, her cheeks reddening. Bo Leans over and kisses her shoulder. "I mean it, Lauren."

The blonde rolls over and with sleep in her eyes, she tries to focus on her lover's face. Seeing how serious she is this early, Lauren knows for sure that Bo is feeling the same thing she is, because waking up in Bo's arms was the best feeling ever. "Thank you. It feels really good to wake up with your arms around me."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Bo turns her focus to the day's events. "How about we get cleaned up, go grab some brunch and poke around town, maybe go for a walk or something?"

"That sounds nice, especially the food part. Definitely need some protein and carbs after last night, not to mention my medulla oblongata is screaming for hydration."

"Goodness doctor, big words so early. Careful, or you may cause a repeat of last night to happen a lot sooner than you want" Bo snickers "did I mention that your geek speak makes me hot?"

"You were serious?" Lauren pulls back, somewhat shocked but laughing at the revelation.

"Hell yeah! I can just imagine you in that sexy doctor coat of yours using that medical jargon on me. I think your brain is one of your sexiest assets" Bo confirms, her expression dead serious.

"That's a first. It usually drives people away" the blonde chuckles, but inside she falls just a little bit more for the brunette.

**XXX**

Lauren slowly collects her things, trying to delay the inevitable, as she prepares to go. It is killing her to leave, but she is not going to invite herself back. She is not about to become the clingy girlfriend... "wait, can we really say we girlfriends yet" she asks herself. Either way, she would love nothing more than to come back to Bo after work. She finds that the more she is with her, the more she wants to be with her and if she could, she would blow off work and snuggle up to the brunette on the sofa all evening. "You doing anything exciting tonight, Bo?"

Bo is feeling the pain of the blonde's imminent departure herself. She does her best not to watch the blonde pack her bag, as her chest begins to tighten. "No, gotta do some work stuff, that's all." Fiddling with some papers she wonders if asking her back tonight would seem too needy, but dammit, she did need that woman back in her arms sooner rather than later.

"So umm, do you want to get together again tonight or do you have to go home" Bo asks, cautiously optimistic that she would receive the desired response.

Relieved, Lauren exhales quietly, trying not to show how much she wanted Bo to ask that question. "Hmm…I could be persuaded to stay" Lauren says with a roll of the eyes and a sexy grin, acting as if it was no big deal.

"Really" purrs the brunette, sliding in close and wrapping her arms around the blonde's back as Lauren drapes her arms over Bo's shoulders. "What would it take? I am good at closing deals" she smirks.

"Well… there is this gorgeous brunette I kinda have my eye on. Maybe if you could get her here, I could be tempted to come back" the blonde teases.

"She'd be lucky to have you," Bo smiles, playing along.

Lauren looks on confidently, "Yes, she would."

Bo buries her face in the crook of her lover's neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and teasing the blonde's skin "She must be pretty special then."

"Mmmm" Lauren shivers, feeling the warmth of her lover against her skin. "I think so."

Bo pulls back to see her lover once again. "Consider it done. Would this brunette need anything else tonight to make you happy?"

"No, I think just some private time. I don't think I want to share tonight." The comment earns her a toothy smile from the brunette that melts her heart.

Bo kisses her lightly on the lips. "I am pretty sure she doesn't like to share either" she smiles.

After one more deep, lingering kiss, Lauren pulls away and they both immediately miss the contact.

**That night at some random bar**

"Nice of you to join me. Your awful chipper looking. You get some last night" Tamsin smirks, loving it when she gets under the brunette's skin.

"Yeah, well given your record, I figured I had an extra twenty minutes. Who would've thought you'd be on time and…none of your business" Bo retorts, throwing cash on the bar for a couple of beers. "What did you find?"

Turning to face the bar, Tamsin slides an unopened file over towards Bo. "You better be careful with this one." She warns.

"Careful, I might start to think you give a shit about something besides yourself" Bo looks smug, knowing they have shared a friendship for many years and have one another's back.

"Don't get cocky. Call it professional courtesy" she takes a swig from her bottle. "You were a small time hustler, Bo and this? This is big time. These two love to play games and manipulate people just for fun."

Bo thumbs through the file "Are they married? What's the relationship here?"

"No. They co-own the company and I think they are sort of a friends with benefits and a 'let's fuck with other people cause it's fun' relationship. They are pretty fucked up people, but I guess that's what happens when you have all that money." The blonde shrugs indifferently.

"I have my work cut out for me. I need to get the ad campaign together and then plan how to win them over."

"Good luck with that. I'd just hate to see them mess with whatever or whoever is making you so happy right now. It's been a long time since I have seen you like that."

"Thanks Tam. I am happy and no worries, I got this." Sliding her an envelope "I appreciate you getting it done so quickly."

"The quicker I get done, the quicker I get paid and get to drinking" she smiles, tipping her beer to Bo.

"When I close this one, there's a bonus in it for you"

"So what are you waiting for? Go get me my bonus" she smiles and slaps her friend on the back.

"Later Tamsin" Bo says as the blonde nods back.

**Bo's Apartment**

Bo trots over to answer the door, anxious to see the object of her infatuation again. When she opens it, Lauren is smiling brightly at her and it makes her heart skip a beat. The idea that this woman…this beautiful, brilliant woman, was genuinely happy to see her was somehow mind boggling to her.

"Hey you, welcome back" she returns and even bigger smile and pulls the blonde in by the hand, slamming the door and kissing her hard.

The blonde snakes her arms up Bo's back, pulling her in tighter and sliding her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip. Bo obliges and their tongues dance softly in rhythm with the gipping of their hands on one another.

Lauren moans from the delicious contact until the need to come up for air overtakes her. Pushing their foreheads together, she looks deep into Bo's chocolate eyes, "I missed you."

"Yeah?" Bo asks, looking back into light pools of brown. Her voice is hopeful yet questioning, as if she can't believe that the blonde truly wants to be here with her.

Sensing the uncertainty in the other woman, Lauren tightens her hold, increasing their body contact. "Yeah," she kisses her lover's lips lightly and returns to her position, heads resting against one another.

Unsure of where this sudden lack of confidence has come from, she can't resist her brains need to question everything "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Bo tries to pull out of the embrace, suddenly embarrassed by the situation, but Lauren just locks her hands together, holding her in place.

"Bo, what's the matter? You can talk to me" Lauren studies her expression, watching the emotions play out on her face. She moves her head to regain eye contact with the brunette, keeping a soft, unemotional expression that won't make Bo feel as though she is being judged.

"I uh…it just seems too good to be true. I mean, you're too good to be true. I haven't had the pleasure of many good things in my life. I guess I am used to people having their good time and then leaving."

Lauren could see the truth and the pain in those now glassy brown eyes and her heart goes out to the woman. She can relate to feeling like you are not meant to have good things in your life. Until recently, she felt as if she were cursed in her personal life. School was always going well because she worked hard, but personally, it always seemed like one struggle and disappointment after another.

"I like you, Bo and I enjoy spending time with you and the way you make me feel. You are an amazing, intelligent, caring woman and anyone who doesn't want to be a part of your life is missing out" she kisses Bo again deeply, pouring all of her emotion into it for Bo to feel. When they part, Bo smiles shyly and wipes a tear away. "Thank you Lauren. I like you too. You're amazing and I feel amazing when I am with you"

Bo unravels herself from the blonde. "Come on. I didn't plan to be a Debbie Downer. Have a seat and I'll grab you a drink. I have a pizza coming and a stack of movies if you want to pick one."

"That sounds perfect." Lauren sees the open file and inquires about it.

"Oh, those are my new clients. I am researching them to prepare my pitch. It's our first attempt to land a big time multi-million dollar deal and I have a lot of prepping to do."

Lauren's eyes light up like she won a prize or something. "Ohh, exciting. I love a challenge. Anything I can help you with?"

Bo arches an eyebrow "Well…we are working on the ad for their new top shelf dark rum. I need a good slogan or gimmick."

Lauren gets up, drink in hand and paces the room for a few moments. Bo watches curiously, amused by the way the blonde furrows her brow and plays with her fingers when she's deep in thought.

She freezes in place as she speaks her train of thought, as if another movement would ruin it all. "How about something like 'Who says going dark has to be bad?' Maybe have a contrast between a sterile, boring bright lit bar where everyone looks pretentious and then a darker, sexy lighting where people are having fun."

The blonde stops and faces Bo, nervously awaiting her response. The brunette's eyes twinkle, looking around the room as she runs the idea through her head. A wide smile slowly spreads across her face. "That is awesome! Is there anything you can't do, doctor?"

Lauren's blushes "I am sure there is something" she jokes and returns to the sofa, sitting on Bo's lap with an arm draped around her. "I know you can do this."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, you are a woman who gets what she wants, remember? You managed to get me, and I am not easy"

"I got you, huh?"

Lauren was suddenly nervous. It was too soon for her to admit to loving the brunette, but she couldn't deny the strong feelings she had and that she wanted more. After their convo, she was confident that Bo felt the same giving her the confidence to open up to Bo.

The blonde's silence scares Bo, fearing she pushed a little too fast.

Lauren takes the brunette's hand and pulls it to her heart, displacing her shirt collar and pressing it firmly against her skin. "If you want this, it's yours, Bo."

Bo could feel her eyes welling up again from the heartfelt words. She could see the sincerity in Lauren's eyes and it overwhelms her. No one has ever wanted her for anything besides her looks and a good fuck. Whatever she did to deserve the blonde, soon to be doctor, she was thanking the gods now. She crashes their mouths together in a rough, needing kiss, afraid the woman would take it back.

"There is nothing I want more in my life than that, Lauren" she smiles and she maneuvers their bodies so that she is lying on top of the blonde, placing soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. Lauren moans, feeling the soft, luscious lips of her lover tasting her skin. The woman really is intoxicating. How could no one else appreciate her many gifts besides her phenomenal looks and great sex. She was such an amazing lover, but she is so much more than that. She is sexy of course, but she is charming and gentle and smart and makes her whole body tingle.

The blonde tips her head back, exposing more of her slender neck to Bo's mouth, moaning her pleasure with each kiss, nip and suck. Bo enjoys how responsive her lover's body is to her, making each kiss, touch and suck that much more enjoyable. They can both feel their desire rising from the intimate contact. A slow building explosion waiting to be had for them both. Bo runs her hands under the blonde's shirt, grazing her hard nipples and causing the blonde to gasp and archer back when the doorbell rings

"Ugh! Damn pizza. Don't you even think of moving" the brunette groans.

Her voice and her mind lost to the thrall of the brunette, she can only shake her head in understanding. Her eyes follow her lover, panting and desperate for more, she watches as Bo quickly disperses the delivery boy and tosses the box uncaring onto the counter. Turning dark eyes back to the blonde, Lauren feels an ache between her legs building from the hungry look in Bo's eyes.

The blonde needs no words as she massages her own breast lightly and opens her legs a bit in invitation, watching as her lover's eyes sparkle in delight.

Bo feels her core ache with need to pleasure every inch of her lover as she stalks her prey slowly, taking in the sight of the blonde touching herself and squeezing her knees together to dull the ache between her legs.

Bo slowly unbuttons Lauren's pants and drags them off of her body while the blonde makes quick work of her shirt, leaving her in just a matching light blue silk bra and panties. Disposing of her own clothes, Bo licks her lips in anticipation, eyeing her lover intensely, she begins kissing the inside of Lauren's calves and working her way up. Every few seconds she glances up to look into Lauren's hooded eyes.

Lauren's fingers grasp handfuls of brown hair, urging her on as her hips begin to move on their own. Bo turns her body, pinning one of Lauren's legs down as she uses her arm to hold the other one against the couch, leaving the blonde helpless as she turns her attention to the soaked center that is crying out for release.

"God Bo. I don't know what you do to me, but I never want you to stop" she cries and throws her head back, her body writhing in passion.

"Never" Bo mumbles, looking up at the blonde and committing this very moment to memory.

The passionate assault of her lover's fingers and mouth makes Lauren cum hard, screaming out Bo's name louder than she has ever heard it. Bo realizes that with the blonde, she doesn't have a sense of pride for a job well done, no… she feels satisfaction for giving pleasure to someone she cares about. The difference between a good fuck and making love, is it's so rewarding that she isn't too concerned about having it returned. It truly is better to give than to receive, with the look and feel of her lover coming undone beneath her, nothing has ever been sweeter.

Lauren of course, the overachiever that she is, isn't about to be outdone, so after regaining her wits she turns the tables and brings Bo to the most intense back to back orgasms of her life.

"Holy shit Lauren!" Bo trembles, squeezing the blonde tightly against her body, loving the warmth.

"Good thing pizza tastes great cold" Lauren laughs. "Still want to snuggle and watch a movie?"

"Anything if it means I get to hold you" Bo smiles, still embracing the sex soaked body of her lover, never wanting this moment to end.

XXX

Bo heads to the Dal to pick up Lauren Sunday night, as she agreed to spend one more night with Bo before heading home. Enjoying a drink at the bar, she arrives in time to see Lauren's last dance of the night. She keeps hidden so as not to make her feel "weird", per her request. They had discussed this situation, knowing that Bo would occasionally be in there with clients, but she would try to do it on nights when she wasn't working. The blonde really didn't want her to see her doing this on a consistent basis for whatever reason and she would do her best to oblige.

As the blonde makes her way around the stage, Bo is mesmerized just like she was the first time, only now, she knows that the woman on the stage is not a fantasy. She really is that sexy, confident doctor hidden under the awkward, nerdy exterior. Amid all of the drooling spectators, Bo is not as bothered as she thought she would be with others ogling her girl.

"_Her girl"_ that sounds nice, she smiles to herself. Just a few more minutes and she could take her girl home again.

When a creepy guy grabs Lauren's ankle, Bo is on him like a pitbull even before the handlers can get there.

"No touching the dancers darling" her voice soothes, but her grip on his hand is firm. Looking up at Lauren's wide eyed expression, she knows she messed up.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ she chides herself. _"That's why she doesn't want me here._" The sudden realization pounding into her head as the blonde quickly finishes her performance and rushes off stage.

Bo tries to get to her, but is stopped by Trick. "Bo, what the hell?"

"Sorry Trick, really. I shouldn't have done that. Please get him a drink on me" she says, her eyes looking for the blonde and ignoring the old man.

"Bo listen to me. If that happens again I may have to rethink our arrangement. It's bad for business if girlfriends and boyfriends are in here bothering my customers. Besides, that's what I have the handlers for."

She looks down at the owner's scolding face and lets out a breath.

"I am truly sorry. It won't happen again. I don't even know what happened" She slumps her shoulders, admitting her mistake.

"Okay Bo, as long as we are on the same page. I got a pretty good idea why it happened" he gives her a wink. "She is quite the catch."

"Thanks Trick. I better go find her and apologize."

Quickly hiding while trying to change so she could leave, Bo finally corners the flustered blonde.

Panicking, Bo reaches for the blonde who pulls away. "Lauren, I am so sorry. I know I messed up."

"Yes Bo, you did. You can't do that. It's my job, it's a degrading job, but it's my job and I know how to handle myself. Besides, you could get me fired" she seethes.

She's not sure why she is so upset. Seeing Bo so protective just makes everything they have shared so real, and even though she cares for the brunette, it freaks her out. All her fears about drama and getting so caught up in dating that she forgets her goals suddenly resurface. She realizes she hasn't even studied all weekend and she has midterms coming up soon. No, this will not do, this cannot happen now. This is moving way too fast and when she is here, in the city with Bo, it's like another world and then she returns home to real life.

Seeing the hurt in Bo's eyes, it kills her to add to the pain, but she feels she has to right now. She must get her priorities in order. Hopefully, Bo will understand and they can still make this work.

"I know you didn't mean it" she cups Bo's chin "but I think it's best if I go home tonight."

Lauren's heart is breaking at the tears forming in the brunette's eyes as she pushes back her own threatening to escape.

"No Lauren, please, you don't have to do that. Can we talk about it? I promise it will never happen again." Begging, Bo feels her world crumbling. The world she just found. The one where she finally felt like she belonged. She really does screw everything up in her life.

Shaking her head no, Lauren remains adamant about her decision. "I'm sorry. We will talk, I promise, but this is moving really fast. I do like you Bo, you know that, but I have to go. I have to think. I will call you."

Kissing her on the cheek, she turns away, her tears now falling freely as she ignore Bo's pleas for her to stay.

**XXX**

_Before you even start, I know, I know. Why? Why did I have to do that? Cause it makes for a good cliffhanger and, of course, good makeup scenes (maniacal laugh). _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

An upset and dejected Bo arrives home, throws her bag on the floor and falls face first onto her bed. It still smells like Lauren, that vanilla scent permeating her senses as she pulls the pillow to her face and begins to sob again. From a once promising evening, to a complete disaster, she runs the events through her mind again.

"_Why do I have to be so impulsive? I've seen that happen to dancers, millions of times and it is always handled just fine, but no, I had to run in and be a hero, or as Lauren probably saw it, a possessive girlfriend."_

"Fuck me and my hero complex" she yells into the pillow and slams her fists down onto the mattress.

A few more hard sobs and she takes a deep breath in an attempt to reel in her emotions, realizing that she needs to calm down and figure out how to right the ship. They have a connection. Lauren offered her heart and while Bo may have only known the blonde a short time, she knows the woman well enough to say she certainly wouldn't have done that if she didn't mean it. Positive that Lauren's feelings are as strong as her own, Bo is sure that they can get past this. She will try to respect the blonde's space while she thinks this through. Lauren said she would call and until then, all she can do is wait. Patience, however, is not much of a strength of the brunette's, so Bo figures she could at least send Lauren a text and then hope she won't have to wait long to hear from the blonde.

'_Lauren, I promise not to hound you. I just wanted to say once again I am so very sorry. I hope you have a safe trip home. I will wait to hear from you. Goodnight.' _

An hour and several glasses of wine later, Bo still had no response to her text. The pain in her heart causing her to cry herself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would bring an end to her heartbreak.

**XXX**

Lauren drags herself into her apartment and pulls the door closed quietly, hoping that her roommate won't notice her arrival. She's not really in the mood to talk as she places her keys on the counter and heads towards her room.

"Hey Lo, didn't expect to see you tonight. Figured you'd be in a sex coma," Kenzi laughs not looking up from the television to notice the distressed look on Lauren's face.

When her joke is met with silence, the girl turns her attention to the exhausted blonde whose eyes are red and puffy from crying.

Kenzi hops over the back of the couch and runs to her friend's aid. "Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

The blonde turns her eyes downward to avoid the blue eyes of her best friend. "Nothing. I'm fine, Kenz."

"Well, that's bullshit, Lo" Kenzi moves to block the blonde from getting to her room. She places her hands on her hips and waits for Lauren to look at her. "Come on, you know you can't hide from me. What's wrong?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh "Dammit Kenz! Can we talk tomorrow? I just want to go to bed."

The girl grabs her by the shoulders and walks her to the couch, pushing her down onto a seat. "Let me grab you a drink. We will talk it out and I promise you will feel better."

"Fine. I can tell I don't have a choice here" the blonde unhappily relents, falling back in her spot.

She loves her best friend, but sometimes, she could do with a little less intervention and a little more solitude. Even though Kenzi has quite a knack for reading people and solving problems, every once in a while Lauren just wants to mope around and not try to fix everything. Of course, it's been a really long time since Kenzi had to fix a relationship problem for Lauren and she is sure to be chomping at the bit.

Trotting back in with a drink in each hand, the girl hands one to her friend and takes a seat close by, anxious to hear about Lauren's night with the mysterious Bo . "Okay, tell me everything."

**XXX**

Bo wakes up Monday morning with a headache and a bad attitude. Pissed at the world, the last thing she want to do is get out of bed, but it's not a good time to call in sick. Not with so much on the line.

"It's gonna be a long day" she groans, dragging herself from bed to the coffee maker.

One of the best investments she ever made is buying the programmable one so that her coffee is always ready to go when her feet hit the ground. She checks her phone just in case Lauren left a text or message. Though she wasn't surprised that there were none, it still hurt. The brunette sits in silence on her balcony, taking in the sunrise and nursing her beverage, trying to will away thoughts of the blonde.

She finally makes it in to work, not that she is in the mood, but at least she has the idea Lauren gave her over the weekend and the notes from Tamsin, so she had a good start.

"Shit" Bo mutters under her breath as Hale and Dyson approach. Plastering on her best smile, she prepares to fake her joy of seeing them.

"Morning boys!"

They both nods and pass by, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief until she hears Hale call her from behind.

"Crap." She turns around with her smile firmly in place once again. "Yes, Hale?"

"How's it going with Morrigan Liquors" her boss inquires about the new client.

"I've got a few ideas and already researching the people I need to schmooze, so…it's going well."

"That's good." Hale leans in and whispers "Are you okay? You seem a little off."

"Fine. I am fine. Allergies are killing me. Thanks for asking though. I will get with you this week to go over my plans for the client."

"Okay. Get something for those allergies. Gotta take care of yourself, Bo. Let me know if you need anything" he pats her on the back and continues on his way.

She catches Dyson glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiles at how pissed off her is about her getting the new account and she has promised herself she would get this done, and get it done alone.

Reaching her office, it felt like forever to get there. She checks her phone again and purses her lips. She has a lot of work to get done, but doing it with Lauren upset at her is going to be a challenge. She wishes that she could just have the opportunity to clear the air already.

As her day comes to a close, she did manage to get some work done today, but definitely not as productive as she would have liked. Not a word from the blonde all day, and it's driving Bo nuts. Some wine takes the edge off and allows her to drift off to sleep dreaming of happy times with Lauren.

**XXX**

Lauren is finding it difficult to concentrate on her studies and in class. Internally berating herself for getting into this mess and jeopardizing all her hard work, and for what? A good time? Phenomenal sex? That's not really all it was though and she knows it. That's what's really bothering her…that she can't just dismiss Bo and her feelings for the brunette.

There are tests coming up and now is not the time for drama. Even though Kenzi has a point, Lauren does know everything in these text books already. Heck, she has a genius level IQ and has been studying for medicine since middle school. She used to diagnose her toys.

The problem is not really the lack of knowledge, but the mental state she is in. Unable to focus, she decides that getting to bed early and catching up on her rest would be the best medicine.

Fighting the urge to text or call Bo, she hopes that she will feel better about things on Tuesday, but as she awakens, there is this gnawing in her gut that avoidance won't cure. Sooner or later she is going to have to deal with this. Besides, she can't imagine how upset Bo is after all this time. She may not even want to hear from her by now.

First she needs to go to the cadaver lab and dissect, then she will have to "grow a pair" as her best friend so lovingly puts it. Kenzi flat out chewed her a new one about her behavior and how she would regret this later if she continued to use school as an avoidance technique. There is more to life, she has seen it first hand, and why was she so afraid to let herself be happy? The sudden loss of her father, seeing her mother's depression and pain, made her close off her feelings. It is easier to stay unattached, treat everyone like a patient and not let yourself get hurt. Until she met Bo, she didn't realize how much she was missing out on when you share yourself with another.

Forcing herself to get all her tasks done so that she could focus on her predicament with Bo, she grabs her bag and heads out, determined to make things right.

**XXX**

With nothing from Lauren besides a quick text since the blonde stormed out of the Dal Sunday night, Bo is asleep on her sofa in her work clothes with a half empty bottle of scotch on the table and the tv on silent. It is now late Tuesday evening when Bo is brought out of her alcohol induced sleep by a knock on the door. She didn't get drunk tonight, but a nice buzz sure helped her get to sleep. Mumbling obscenities, she stumbles to the door and fixes herself in the mirror. When she looks through the peep hole, she feels her breath hitch and her eyes start to well up as she opens the door for Lauren.

The blonde has on casual low cut blue jeans and v-neck attire with her bag over her shoulder and hiding fidgeting hands deep in her pockets. Those soulful brown eyes look up sorrowfully through her lashes at the quiet and visibly shaken brunette.

Seeing the hurt in Bo's eyes and the shape she is in tonight only makes Lauren feel worse about not at least calling her for nearly two days. The silence is uncomfortable and it feels like an hour before the blonde is finally able to form words.

"Hello Bo."

"Lauren" Bo stares at her questioningly. "What are you doing here on a Tuesday?"

"Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, please come in" Bo steps aside and motions with her hand to enter.

Lauren immediately notices the bottle and the messy state of the room and the disheveled appearance of the brunette. She turns back and looks over Bo with concern. "How are you?"

"I don't know. How do you think I am? I was beginning to think I would never hear from you, that you wouldn't be back. It was killing me, Lauren" she says as she slowly picks up her mess.

Lauren tries to hold back tears, she steels her jaw knowing she needs to get her words out before falling apart in front of the brunette.

"I'm so sorry Bo. I should have called you. I just… I just needed to think."

Looking tiresome, the brunette drops her hands to the island top and leans on them as she tries to interpret Lauren's words. "To think? Think about what?"

Pacing around the room, the blonde's hands move wildly as she struggles to put her thoughts into comprehensible words. "It was all just moving so fast and when I am here with you, it's like I am living two lives. This one that is like a fantasy world and then the real world one at home as a student. It just hit me how much I lose myself when I am with you."

"What are you saying? Do you want to stop seeing me" Bo chokes out, dragging her palms down her face. She can't believe that something that feels so right could be so easily tossed aside.

"No Bo, let me finish, please" Lauren barks. The tone more harsh than she intended. The brunette releases the breath she was holding, but observing the tense body language of the blonde, she is still hesitant as to where this is leading. "Being with you is easy and fun and feels so right, but when you grabbed that guys arm, it was like I snapped out of my dream and"

Bo interrupts her "Lauren, I told you how sorry I was. I just reacted…it will never happen again" Lauren signals Bo to be quiet with a wave of her hand.

"I know Bo, and I accept your apology, just let me get this out first." Bo nods her understanding, willing herself to ignore her impulsive need to fix everything and just hear the blonde out. "I realized that I had jumped head first into the one thing I fear the most, that being letting something get in the way of becoming a doctor. That brief moment of drama was all it took for me to see all those people I've ever known that lost themselves in something else and got distracted from their goal. Good, smart, hardworking people and I refuse to let that happen to me. I can't let work, friends, or falling in love get in my way. I didn't study all weekend. I didn't even think of medical school and I didn't even realize it until I was on the train home."

Bo's heart skipped a beat when Lauren said "falling in love." She's not sure if the woman meant it is a general statement or if it was referring to her, but either way, it made her heart swell. The blonde finally stops pacing and leans on the island across from Bo.

The brunette places her warm hand softly on Lauren's arm silently asking, and getting, permission to speak.

Being sure to hold the blonde's gaze, she begins, "I don't want to be the reason you fail to live your dream, but I don't want to lose you either, Lauren. I was miserable before you. No one has ever made me feel so good about myself" she looks away, somewhat ashamed of revealing her insecurity. "When I saw you on the stage the other night, I thought it would be weird, but oddly enough, it wasn't." Bo turns her gaze back to Lauren, her eyes shining with emotion. "I was so proud that I was the one that would get to take you home. Of all the people in that room fantasizing about you, I was the one that got to live the dream. I don't want to go back to how I was before I met you. Just tell me what I need to do and I will do it." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to fight the tears threatening to fall, sighing when she feels the soft touch of Lauren's hand cupping her face lovingly.

Touched by the heartfelt words, Lauren has never heard anything more sincere, or romantic, than that and it compels her to reach deeper and open up to Bo. "I am sorry I freaked out, but this is all new to me. It has always been just me and academics, no exceptions. It was all I wanted…all I needed, until I met you, Bo. I know now that I want more. I need more…with you, but I have to make a compromise. I have to be able to balance school and you."

Hearing those words, Bo opens her eyes to find Lauren looking at her intensely as the brunette places her hand over the blonde's on her cheek. Her usually soft brown eyes are wrought with determination as she continues, "Thing is…it's really hard when you consume my every thought...like an addiction, I have to have you, be with you." Bo pulls their hands down and kisses the blonde's knuckles. She loves when Lauren gives her a little smile at the gesture as she continues talking. "When you try something and you like it, the limbic system in the brain releases dopamine making you feel good. You repeat that behavior to duplicate the feeling and soon you're hooked."

Lauren places her other hand on top of their now interlaced fingers and gives them a squeeze. Her face lightens up seeing Bo with that goofy smile she gets when Lauren geeks out.

"I am hooked on you, Bo. You are my one addiction. It didn't take long…to be honest, it only took one look from you" a shy smile graces her features, rolling her eyes as if embarrassed that she fell so hard so fast, "but you have permeated ever cell in my body and I crave you. You are my drug of choice and I anxiously await my next fix. You make me feel like anything is possible and I want to find a way to make this work."

Quietly, Bo lets the words sink in as the blonde watches the emotions play out across her face. Lauren can see the exact moment that Bo's brain comprehends her words as a smile slowly turns her lips upward. The blonde could feel the energy in the room change as a wave of relief sweeps over them both after having poured their hearts out to one another.

Without wasting another moment, Bo darts around the island and sweeps her lover up, lifting her off of her feet and crashing their lips together in a hard, frenzied kiss. As the need for air takes over, she lowers the blonde back to the ground, feeling her smiling against her cheek. They lean back into one another's arms and smile lovingly.

"Can you stay the night" Bo asks, her eyes bright with hope.

Lauren's smile reaches her eyes as she nods affirmatively "I'd love nothing more."

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Bo flashes that devilish grin of hers "Just for the record, Doctor. I never said you couldn't study here. I am available to help you practice anytime, especially if it involves that white coat of yours" she winks and enjoys the blush that rises up the blonde's neck.

Lauren begins fiddling with the collar of Bo's button down shirt, and teasing her by grazing her skin with a fingertip, causing her to shiver slightly at the touch. "I will take your generous offer into consideration. It might be a good idea to practice my doctor-patient interaction skills" she smirks "but right now, I think we need to get you out of these clothes, you are burning up Ms. Dennis."

"Well, I sure hope you don't give all of your patient's this type of personal attention," Bo says as the blonde uses nimble fingers to slowly undo the buttons of the brunette's blouse, pausing to nip at her pulse point.

Bo moans at Lauren gently working her way across the collar bone with open mouth kisses as her blouse hits the floor. The blonde softly drags her nails down her lover's sides to her hips before gripping them tightly and pulling her tight against her body.

The brunette runs her fingers up through silky blonde hair, grasping the back of Lauren's head to bring her in for a smoldering kiss. Velvety tongues meet, each lovingly exploring the other, savoring the taste of their lover as they move together with a softness unlike their previous meetings.

Lauren snakes her arms around and unlatches Bo's black lace bra, slowly sliding the straps off her shoulders so that she can massage each perfect mound. Taking an erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she squeezes it gently making the brunette arch into her body to gain more contact. Bo's fingers edge up under the blonde's shirt, her touch causing Lauren to gasp as the brunette pulls it gently up and over her head, throwing it to the ground.

Taking in the sight of the topless blonde, Bo bites her lip and reaches down to cup her lover's ass and pull her close. Lauren works one thigh in between Bo's legs and presses it to her wet, aching core. Moaning into her lover's kiss, their mouths continue to melt into one another in a slow rhythm as their bodies begin to match the pace with a gentle grinding that only serves as lighter fluid for the scorching desire between the two women.

The last time they made love was gentle and caring, and Bo never imagined anything more sensual until now. The tenderness of the blonde in this moment is something Bo has never known. She is not afraid to let herself be vulnerable around Lauren, choosing instead to trust her with her heart and that feeling of complete surrender…well, Bo has no words for how loved she feels right now. Even if they haven't actually said the words yet, she feels it in every kiss, touch and look Lauren gives her.

Relishing the softness of the brunette, and the slow, steady buildup of their desire, Lauren is ready to move their activities to a more comfortable place. Letting herself go with Bo doesn't feel like a risk. As scary as it is, it feels like a reward and tonight she plans to make sure the brunette feels every ounce of how much she cares for her.

"Bo, take me to bed" she says with hooded eyes and kiss swollen lips.

With a deep growl, Bo obeys, lifting the blonde and carrying her to the bedroom to continue their night of passion.

_So, the make-up section was inspired by Justin Timberlake's "Pusher Love." I like the way it could incorporate Lauren's geek out and still convey her feelings for Bo. Plus, it is a catchy tune. Hope it was good reading for all of you awesome Lost Girl fan fiction fans out there. Thank you so much for the continued support. Please keep the reviews coming. Now, what could be up next for the ladies? Hmm…guess we'll just have to wait and see ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I said it once and I will say it over and over again, you guys are awesome and really make me enjoy writing these stories. I want to give a shout out to Spyklv, who always leaves long, in depth reviews to nearly every chapter of my stories, I love it! Thank you to all who take the time to read these and I do appreciate your comments as well. Okay, that's enough of the sentimental stuff. Time for this "evil little writer" (Fanfic Fan ;) to get back to work and for you to see what the ladies are up to in this installment of "Adventures in Advertising" (intense music here - dun-dun, Duhnnn!)**_

**Chapter 7**

Reaching out blindly beside her, she runs her hands over cool empty bed sheets alerting her that the blonde is no longer by her side. She jerks herself up in a sleepy haze, searching the room until her eyes settle on the glow from under the bathroom door, signaling her whereabouts and allowing Bo to sigh in relief as she falls back into bed. She doubts Lauren would leave without saying goodbye, but that brief moment of emptiness gripped her heart.

Hearing the door open she looks up, laying her eyes on a freshly showered and unfortunately, dressed, blonde who is looking very delicious this early in the morning.

"Hey, where you going?" Bo asks in a raspy morning voice, her hand reaching out to her girlfriend while Lauren stands there buttoning up her shirt, biting her lip trying not to think of the naked body barely covered by the sheets.

Able to read the blonde's mind, Bo slowly begins to pull the sheets down to reveal herself, watching as brown eyes twinkle with mischief. Suddenly Lauren pounces on her and begins kissing her neck and collar bones and tickling her sides. Bo curls up and laughs, half begging for her to stop but enjoying the moment of playfulness.

Finally, Lauren ceases her early morning torment, but keeps her body on top of Bo's.

"I'm sorry I have to get to class" she says sadly, brushing dark locks from her lovers face. "How about you come to my place this weekend. I am taking it off to study for midterms and you can see my other life" she winks "maybe help me work on balancing you and studying, plus you get to meet my best friend and roommate" she finishes, her tone is questioningly optimistic.

Bo leans up and presses her lips to Lauren's. "That sounds perfect" she smiles. "Just text me where and when you want me."

"I always want you, Bo. Anywhere I can have you."

The way her girlfriend's face lights up makes Bo's heart swell and her smile now reaches her eyes seeing how such a simple thing can make the woman so happy. She can't recall a time when she genuinely wanted to do things to make someone else happy, but right now she knows there is no mountain she wouldn't move to see the blonde smile.

Excitedly Lauren captures Bo's lips in another deep kiss. Pulling back, she witnesses the goofy smile that she adores so much. "Excellent. Give me a few more seconds to finish and I will be back to give you a proper goodbye" she waggles her brows as she rolls off of Bo.

Arching a brow at the laughing blonde, Bo looks at the clock and knows she still has a few hours before she needs to get to work. She'd love to get some more sleep, but suspects the antics of a certain blonde will keep her amped up.

Five minutes later, Lauren is dressed and has all of her things ready to go. She sachets up to the bed, causing Bo to giggle at her silliness. Climbing into bed next to the brunette, she rolls to face her and props her head up on one hand while her other hand traces her girlfriend's jawline. Bo rolls towards her, mirroring her position. The two women just enjoy the quiet moment, taking in one another's soft features and committing them to memory.

"I look forward to seeing you very soon" Lauren says softly, her eyes following the finger that is still tracing, seemingly in a trance from Bo's beauty even this early in the morning.

A smile tugs at the corner of Bo's lips watching the blonde, "me too." Her touch feels hot against her skin and she closes her eyes, doing her best to keep her rising libido in check knowing there is no time for that.

Lauren scoots in, wanting to be closer but fighting the urge to take her right now and say to hell with class. Remembering her conversation about finding balance, she closes the distance, running her fingers through dark brown hair and locks her lips to Bo's. Softly and gently their mouth's melt together. Her tongue swipes across Bo's bottom lip asking for entry and she is greeted by a velvety tongue that both excites and comforts her. Her taste and touch relaxes her heart and mind, yet scorches her skin. Such a beautiful contradiction, yet it feels like home in the brunette's arms.

When they pull away, they both miss the contact immediately. As Lauren forces herself to leave her lover's bed, Bo was right, there was no more sleep to be had this morning.

**XXX**

The rest of the week was excruciatingly long for both women. After a lot of aggravation and chasing after contacts, Bo finally manages to lock up a meeting with the new client in two weeks and is just waiting to confirm which day. Hale loves the advertising slogan of Lauren's and after a little tweaking, they will have a full presentation ready for the meeting. Now Bo just needs to figure out her best strategy to win them over.

Lauren spends extra time in the lab and studying for her exams so that she can enjoy more time with her girlfriend this weekend. The blonde has been more uptight than usual, suffering from the nerves of Bo coming over and the selection of the intern job due anytime now. As usual, Kenzi has been her own personal cheerleader and therapist and the blonde knows she really does need to do something special for her soon.

As much as she wants that position so she can stop dancing, she does love being able to see Bo on those days. If she is selected, it may make it harder for them to spend time together during their blossoming relationship if it requires much weekend time, but now that Bo is coming over, she and Kenzi hit it off, it opens the doors to the brunette spending some weekends here. Lauren can't help but wonder how things will work in about a year when she is working crazy hours in her residency.

**XXX**

It's Friday afternoon and Bo will be arriving at any time, as noted by Lauren's endless fidgeting and scrunching of her face as she over thinks everything. It's been a really long time since she has introduced anyone to her best friend.

"Relax, everything will be fine. I am sure she is awesome, because you are awesome" her friend soothes, smiling at how nervous Lauren is. Honestly, she can't recall ever seeing the blonde this worked up over she was dating, so she knows it must be serious.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kenzi jumps up excitedly, but is cut off by the blonde. She has been on pins and needles since Lauren told her she invited Bo over for the weekend. Always looking out for her long time best friend, she can't wait to meet the woman that has brought the blonde out of the shell she has been hiding in for the last few years.

"No way! Let me get it, and I will introduce you. Be nice" Lauren says knowingly.

"Moi?" The girl places her hands on her chest in mock surprise. "I am always nice. Can I help it if some people don't appreciate honesty?"

Narrowing her eyes in warning, Lauren glares "You know what I mean."

"Totes! I so got this, Lo. Now let your lady lover in already."

"Hey Bo" she gives her a peck on the lips "Come on in."

Bo enters the quaint little college apartment and is immediately stuck on the bright blue eyes of the Goth girl.

"Bo, this is my best friend and roommate Kenzi. Kenzi, this is my girlfriend Bo."

The girl can hardly believe her eyes looking at the busty brunette with the disarming smile

"Hello Kenzi. It is so nice to meet you" Bo smiles warmly and offers her hand. Not only is this the first time she has met any of Lauren's friends, but it is the first time she has been introduced as her "girlfriend" and she finds it makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

It was subtle, but Kenzi caught the spark in Bo when Lauren introduced her as her "girlfriend." It was cute to see and she immediately felt warmth from the brunette.

She accepts the hand warmly and exclaims, "Holy Shit, Lo! Nice work, she is HAWT!"

Bo arches a brow, intrigued by the nickname and not at all bothered by the compliment as she is used to being gawked at on a daily basis. She smiles brightly, as it was kind of funny coming from Lauren's best friend, especially the way she said it.

"Kenzi, geeze" Lauren rolls her eyes, her voice pleading not to continue.

"What? She is. I knew it would take a special package to woo you, but damn, girl! Hello to you, Bobalicious!"

Bo laughs as Lauren hides her face in embarrassment. "I am sorry, Bo. She has nicknames for everyone."

Bo places her hand on Lauren's arm in comfort. "Really, it's okay. I actually kinda like it and for some reason I'm shocked that she didn't go with some sort of 'Double D' boob comment" she jokes.

Kenzi laughs loudly, "Oh, I luuurve her, Lo. I did almost go there, but I was asked to be nice."

"Well, please don't change for me. You must be alright if you are Lauren's best friend." Bo smiles and looks between the two friends.

"Pretty and a smooth talker. I bet you've got street smarts, too. No wonder why Doc likes you. You are like the non-geek version of her."

"A loud noise on the tv draws Bo's attention. "Are you watching Jungle Jeeves? I love that show" Bo giggles.

"OMG! You are perfect!" Kenzi looks at her friend in delight and drags Bo, who is giggling like a schoolgirl at a sleepover, to the sofa to get better acquainted.

Lauren smiles at the exchange between her two favorite ladies and shakes her head as she grabs a few drinks from the fridge. She takes a seat watching the two interact as if they have known one another forever. She feels lighter somehow, now that they have met and the tension and anxiety is gone, she is amazed at how family-like this moment feels. Grateful to have such a great friend in Kenzi, she makes another mental note to do something special for her after this weekend.

**XXX**

After a while, Bo and Kenzi are still huddled on the sofa chatting back and forth with great enthusiasm, so Lauren excuses herself to her room for a quick bit of studying before dinner. Even though she missed her one on one time with the brunette, she also knows that Bo has lead a relatively lonely life, much as she has, so seeing her so vibrant with her best friend makes her very happy. There really hasn't been a chance to see Bo in a social environment, not including the club. She is obviously charming and comfortable with her beauty, the opposite of Lauren, but there is a special feeling seeing her in a family atmosphere. Bo just has a naturally calm and loving aura, and that combined with her sex appeal gives Lauren a hard time keeping her hands and her mind off of the brunette.

Lying on her bed, she is covered with a pile of homemade flash cards she put together to study for her upcoming mid-term exams. Often she will ask Kenzi to help her and these are the perfect tools since there are many times the girl can't pronounce the answer, so she can just flip the card.

An hour later, poking her head in the door, Bo silently observes the blonde locked in intense concentration on her task at hand. She is oblivious to the brunette even entering the room to grab a seat by the window.

A smile pulls at her lips as she watches the woman she adores furrow her brow or twitch her mouth while she studies. It's nice to see the blonde in her "other world." It feels normal and domestic and Bo is a bit surprised that she isn't uncomfortable with it. She has never really known a "normal life" and hasn't had many friends.

Besides Tamsin, she doesn't have anyone she would really even call a friend and despite the woman's bitchy demeanor, she has been the only true and consistent ally Bo has ever had. They met when Bo was living outside the city years ago. She was young and clinging onto anyone who gave her attention or pretended to be friends. She really was looking for a family, a place to belong. The blonde was a detective at the local police department when Bo got involved with some small time crooks.

One night, Tamsin busted her in a back alley hustling some guys. Bo can still remember the shame she felt being handcuffed and how much she hated herself for ending up in that situation. She admits not knowing any better, but being so weak and out of control still eats at her and she vowed never to let that happen again.

The detective had a talent for reading people, still does, and the look in Bo's eyes and the vibe the detective got from her, told the woman that there was more to the young brunette. Instead of turning her in, she took the brunette for a hot meal and a talk. It only took a few minutes for the woman to see that Bo wasn't dark, she just needed direction. She took her under her wing, got Bo back into school and they have been friends ever since. Now that Tamsin is retired, she does private investigation work on the side utilizing her many connections in the area.

"Hi" the blonde's smooth voice breaks Bo from her daydreams.

"Hi back" the brunette smiles softly. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Sorry, I was in the zone. How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long. You look so yummy all engrossed in your cards, it was hard to stay away."

"Are you doing okay or are you bored? I know this isn't as exciting as our usual get togethers, but we can go have dinner soon and I can show you around."

"Lauren, I am fine. You don't have to entertain me, unless you want to 'entertain' me" she winks as the blonde smiles and rolls her eyes. "Kenzi is fun. Hard to believe she is getting a Master's in Business. That seems too uptight for her."

"Well, she wants to work with fashion companies. She is a unique and loyal person. She is like my sister."

"Well, your sister went out for a while. How about I help you study? I think I know a game to help you with your focus."

Lauren chuckles "I bet you do. What would this game entail?"

I hold up the card, you try to answer as I distract you. It will help you focus in the real world where there are lots of distractions" she smirks. "Let's try it out."

Bo holds up the first card and when Lauren answers it correctly, Bo undoes several buttons until her ample breasts are well exposed. The blonde laughs while the next card is displayed. Another correct answer and now Bo removes her blouse as her girlfriend's eyes light up.

"Now we are going to increase the pressure Doc" Bo smirks devilishly.

This time, Bo undoes a few of Lauren's buttons and begins kissing down her neck as she holds up a card. Lauren bites her lip and tries to focus, choking out an answer.

Bo stops and looks at the card. "Very good Doc."

Sliding her own shorts off, Bo is now standing in her usual black lace bra and a black thong. She turns around to pick up the cards, feeling Lauren's intense desire building as she stares at the firm backside of the brunette. Bo "accidentally" drops the card and slowly bends over to pick it up, making sure the blonde has a perfect view. She holds up the card and waits for a response. After a few seconds, there is still no answer "Lauren?"

"Huh?" her girlfriend's mind obviously lost to other places now.

"The answer. I am waiting" Bo laughs "focus, remember?"

"Um...right. The answer is metabolic acidosis. I can think of other things I'd rather focus on."

"Nuh uh! This is study time. Even though I am extremely turned on with all of these big words, we need to finish your lesson" Bo says firmly.

Bo drags off Lauren's shorts and straddles her lap. "How about this one?" she says, holding up the card as she sucks her girlfriends nipple.

"Umm…God Bo!"

"I'm no med student, but don't think that right" she chuckles and continues to tease the nipple.

"Funny. Pleural…ahhh" Bo flicks her tongue on the erect nipple, sending a rush to the blonde's core "umm…ef…effusion."

"Very good. Ready for extra credit?" Lauren nods with hooded eyes, trying to control her breathing as her heart is racing with desire.

"Tell me, scientifically speaking, what happens in the body when I do this" she slowly pulls the blonde's underwear down and spreads her legs wide. Keeping her eyes on the blonde, she runs her fat tongue up between the hot wet folds, ending with a suck on her clit.

Lauren shudders and moans trying to figure out how she's supposed to be able to form words, much less think right now.

Bo only does it once and waits for a reply. She knows this is torture and can see the struggle play out in Lauren's expressions. "I'm waiting. If you want more, you gotta answer the question."

"Could you please repeat the question?" Lauren smiles.

Bo smiles and does it again, this time slower, smiling as she feels her lover writhe under her. Lauren grasps at any words remotely close to the topic, not wanting the game to end now.

"Shit!" _Focus, Lauren, focus she tells herself._

"Sexual desire…ohhh…and orgasm are subject to various influences on the brain and nervous system, which controls the sex glands and genitals." She speaks quickly, trying to get words out in a coherent manner before Bo distracts her once again, but she certainly doesn't want her to stop.

Rewarding her with another long, but deeper pass by her tongue, she stops once again.

"Is that all you got or do you want me to give you more?" Bo is loving the slow torture of her lover. She can feel how desperately Lauren wants her release, but this is too much fun, and she is certain it will be well worth the wait.

"More, Bo" she gasps, her hips buck up, hoping for contact.

"Then continue. I love it when you geek out. It gets me so wet, baby" Bo husks, her eyes dark with desire now.

Hearing Bo say that makes her sex ache, and the constant teasing is driving her mad as Bo sucks her clit again.

"Fuck Bo," she moans. "Mmm…Achieving orgasm, brain imaging studies show, involves more than heightened arousal."

Bo's sounds of pleasure increase as the blonde continues to rattle off "It requires a release of inhibitions engineered by shutdown of the brain's center of vigilance in both sexes and a widespread neural power failure in females."*

Bo stops briefly, leaving Lauren ready to explode "Please Bo, more, now" She begs.

"This seems like positive reinforcement for your addiction Doctor. Is the dopamine dump taking effect yet?" Bo smiles into the blonde's thigh as she trails soft kisses up to her toned stomach.

Lauren scrunches her face in confusion, her pelvis moving on its own. "What? You understood that? That's so hot."

"Mmm...well, what can I say, you are a good teacher. Got anything you want to add to that or is study hall over?" The brunette teasingly begins to get up and is promptly pulled back down by an increasingly frustrated blonde doctor-to-be.

"Don't you dare!" she warns. "Studies confirm that there is a difference between stimulating the vagina and the clitoris and that there is a direct neurological link between a woman's nipples and her genitals."

"God that is so sexy. How about we have a practical exam and see science in action" Bo stops her movements and smiles up at Lauren, who is looking back at her with dark, hungry eyes.

The blonde pulls Bo up and smashes their lips together, moaning into the kiss and feverishly assaulting her mouth, her pent up desire unabashedly ready to be unleashed on her lover. She vocally approves of Bo's fingers thrusting deeply inside her, the two of them matching pace until she is pushed loudly over the edge. She crashes down hard, breathless and sweaty, tasting herself on her lover's lips as they kiss deeply.

**xxx**

Two hours later the handsy lovers make their way downstairs oblivious to Kenzi's presence.

"What up BoLo" the girl smirks.

"Shit Kenz!" Lauren jumps and immediately blushes. "We didn't hear you come home. How long have you been back?" The blonde desperately hoping her friend missed the vocal part of their activities.

"Oh, not long, but long enough to hear the grand finale" she laughs moving her arms like directing the orchestra.

Lauren hides her face in Bo's chest, a muffled "Oh my God" could be heard.

Bo is not at all shy about their exploits and smiles proudly as she wraps her arms comfortingly around her mortified girlfriend.

Kenzi runs in and wraps her arms around them both, knocking them back slightly from the force and causing Bo to laugh. "C'mon, Lo. It's natural. It's a basic human need. You two sound like you are _really_, _really_ good at it and I may add, it's about friggin time!" She fist bumps Bo.

"Please stop" Lauren implores while the other two laugh at her discomfort.

"It sounds like a compliment to me babe" Bo offers in an attempt to relax her lover, pulling the blonde's chin up to meet her eyes. Lauren's face is beet red and Bo finds it adorable coming from a woman who can recite all of the medical jargon for what's going on when you orgasm.

"Hell's yeah it is. We have been besties forever and you know I only want the best for you Doc. I am just beyond thrilled that you found yourself a hunny that can rock your world."

Kenzi kisses her on the cheek and skips to the kitchen. "So…what's for dinner?"

"Mmm, I know what I'd like for dinner" Bo says lowly but Kenzi heard it anyway and chuckles to herself.

Lauren feels her cheeks redden again but there is just something about it when Bo flirts with her that makes her feel sexy and empowered and she can't resist flirting back even in public.

"Hungry again already? You're insatiable." Then she leans in close, her breath tickling her girlfriend's neck as she whispers something into Bo's ear that makes the brunette's eyes sparkle and a seductive smirk form on her lips. Lauren pulls back to enjoy the look on her lover's face

Kenzi hasn't seen Lauren's pervy side in years and she is loving the new attitude her friend has when she is with Bo. She watches the exchange from across the room and pretends to gag. "Eww, gross you guys, can you stop already? I mean I am glad you are finally getting your groove on Lo, but can it wait till I am out of the room?"

Having a hard time looking repulsed while her best friend looks so happy, Kenzi heads to her room letting them know they had twenty minutes to get ready for a night out.

As the women walk back to Lauren's room Bo says, "You know, we don't have to go out if you don't want to."

Lauren laughs and unsure of what is so humorous, Bo looks confused. The blonde cups her lover's face and smiles genuinely "Oh babe. You don't know Kenzi. There is no way she's not taking us out on the town. She lives for these moments." She leans in close and husks "Besides, I want to show you off."

Lauren kisses Bo hard and passionately then walks into her bedroom, leaving the brunette standing in the hall slightly stunned and extremely turned on.

Lauren turns around with a smirk and calls out "Are you coming?"

Bo just laughs "Almost" and trots toward the chuckling blonde, drawing a yelp when she scoops her up into a tight embrace. She nuzzles her nose into the crook of Lauren's neck. "Lauren, I just love how adorably nerdy you are one second, then devilishly sexy the next, and I am glad you reserve that sexy part just for me."

Putting the blonde back down, Lauren can't help but smile at the remark. She has never acted like this with anyone before, but Bo just brings it out of her. "Well, Bo Dennis, flattery will get you everywhere, so if you are up for it later, maybe we will see what the devil has in store for you."

**XXX**

_**I do not speak quite that much geek, so here is my reference for Lauren's extra credit question **__** . **_

**_ . ?id=the-orgasmic-mind_****_ *_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Once again you guys are amazing and I love all of your support. :) I hope you continue to enjoy this Bo/Lauren adventure._**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Bo and Lauren have made their way to the kitchen, their growling stomachs forcing them to finally pry themselves apart. Bo watches with lust filled eyes as Lauren prepares breakfast for everyone. She has to admit that this domestic moment with her girlfriend milling around the kitchen feels comfortable. She could definitely get used to this kind of normalcy, especially if the cook happens to be the gorgeous blonde wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and panties as she cooks.

Running her eyes down Lauren's long toned legs, she itches to slide her hands up those legs and across the blonde's soft stomach, but would probably be interrupted by Kenzi. "What time does Kenzi usually get up" she asks, trying to determine how much private time they may have together.

Any time she gets with her lover is a bonus, but the two of them get fired up awfully quickly and it sure is hard to stop once it starts.

Lauren, oblivious to Bo's lingering eyes, doesn't look up from her task as she continues to work "Eh, she is rarely up before noon. She even tries to keep her classes scheduled late, although the smell of bacon may get her up. I always make her a plate. She loves my maple bacon pancakes. You'd be surprised how many that tiny girl can eat" the blonde laughs.

"Those sound wonderful. If Kenzi's exploits with the pizza last night are any indication, I would imagine she can eat a bunch." Bo gets up and makes her way over to the blonde. "So, I may have you to myself this morning" she inquires, snaking her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

Lauren smiles and lets her body fold back into Bo, shivering slightly as the brunette's warm breath tickles her neck. She can't get over how right it feels to be in Bo's arms, it's still as unsettling as it is addictive to her.

She hums, "Mmm…it's possible" as she continues to work at the stove, flipping the pancakes and tending to the eggs. "I would love a quiet breakfast with just you. We really haven't gotten to do that yet and I do love our alone time."

"No we haven't done that have we?" Bo kisses Lauren's neck. "You really don't like to share do you?"

Lauren maneuvers herself around in Bo's arms so that they are facing one another. "Depends what we are talking about. If you are referring to yourself, then no" she shakes her head, "I don't like to share" the blonde smirks and places a light kiss on the brunette's lips. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kenzi and I am so happy you two hit it off but, I guess I am a little greedy since I don't get to see you that much."

The brunette nods. "I understand, I feel the same way. I must say, though, that I find possessive Lauren…So. Fucking. Hot." Bo growls and her eyes darken. The way she said those last few words makes Lauren's knees a little weak, and when the brunette leans in and tugs on her bottom lip, it causes a moan to escape the blonde's lips. If she was not in Bo's arms right now, she is sure she would be a lump of jello on the floor right now.

"Oh really?" It was barely a whisper, but Lauren manages to choke it out, her arousal skyrocketing as her girlfriend teases relentlessly.

Bo continues to speak lowly as she lightly brushes her nose along Lauren's neck and cheek. "Mmm Hmm. Last night, when that frat guy tried to dance with me while you were in the restroom at the club…I saw that look in your eye as you approached us. So predatory, it gave me chills" she lets her teeth gently nip at the nape of the blonde's neck, enjoying the way her girlfriend's body always responds to her touch as Lauren's hips buck slightly, "but when you just stepped right in between us, then ran your tongue over my top lip before thrusting it deep in my mouth, grabbed me by the ass and pulled me into you, I got so wet, baby. I wanted you to take me right there in front of him. You should have seen his face when you said over your shoulder _'She's mine._' God Lauren, I don't know what to say…I have never wanted to be possessed by anyone in my life until now."

"You should never have given him any hope of having a chance" Lauren says slyly, allowing her finger to trace a path down Bo's jawline to her collarbone while Bo continues to nuzzle her neck. "There were certainly a lot of envious looks last night, because you're so damn sexy. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let sleazy frat boys drool all over my girl?" She chuckles lightly before lifting Bo's face to meet her gaze. "I have never wanted to mark anyone as my own until you, Bo. I am so proud to be with you and I want everyone to know that you are mine."

Hearing those words again from the luscious lips of the blonde sends a jolt deep into Bo. It's a feeling she is not familiar with. She pulls back biting her lip, her eyes sparkling with emotion as she meets the gaze of her lover. "I am yours, Lauren, without a doubt, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to say that. You are absolutely amazing."

The reaction she gets makes Bo's heart melt, as the blonde's lips turn up into a brilliant smile, those soft brown eyes looking back at her adoringly "And I can't deny that I am completely yours, Bo."

Lauren runs her slender fingers through dark hair, pulling Bo in hard and tight as their mouths and hips crash together, neither one coming up for air as they devour one another voraciously, each one's hands greedily roaming the other's body. The food on the stove completely forgotten until the sound of Kenzi clearing her voice startles them apart.

With lips swollen, the two women breathing heavily, turn their attention to the dark haired girl who is approaching the kitchen island, clearly hung over.

As she pulls herself up onto the stool, Kenzi lays her head in her hands and stares at the two lovers flatly with bloodshot eyes. "I know that Bobalicious is delicious, but what you two are a cookin', I ain't a eatin, so you better not burn the cakes, Hotpants "

Bo breaks out into a fit of laughter at the girl's antics as she reluctantly leaves her girlfriends side and grabs the girl a cup of coffee. The brunette wraps Kenzi into a warm hug before taking the seat beside her and staring over at her girlfriend.

Lauren watches Bo until she takes her seat, her mind still somewhere else for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "Sorry Kenz" Lauren giggles and shakes her head, making sure to return her attention to the pancakes, but not before giving Bo a wink and a smirk that says 'to be continued.'

When Lauren finally finishes making the gigantic stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon, she makes a plate for her and Bo and slides the rest to her best friend. Bo's jaw drops as she watches the small girl begin to shovel the delicious food into her mouth.

Her eyes wide, Bo rambles in confusion "Seriously Lauren? You said a lot, but…really? How…"

Lauren waves her off as she steps around and places a kiss on her friend's head and gives her a hug. "You are the Kenziest Kenzi ever!"

The blue eyed girl just looks up sleepily and smiles, rolling her eyes and moaning at the tasty goodness that her friend has so kindly bestowed upon her this morning.

"You enjoy those, I am taking Bo back upstairs" she waggles her brow as her words finally bring Bo back from the shock of watching Kenzi eat. "Don't worry Bo, I'll make sure you get something to eat." She grabs a tray with plates, syrup and utensils and begins walking to her room. She yells back over her shoulder "You coming, Bo?"

"Almost" she whispers to herself with a smile as she hops up. Pausing for a second she reaches back and grabs the whipped cream can and trots off to catch her girlfriend.

Kenzi rolls her eyes even though no one is there to see it then yells out, "Gross! BoLo, you're killing my appetite babes. Better keep it down in there so I can keep my food down out here." She chuckles as she hears her friend mumble something, but the sound of a body hitting the wall signals that it is already on.

"Lo sure knows how to treat a gal. It really is too bad I am not into the ladies…but at least she left me with all of you" Kenzi says to no one as she pulls the plates in close to her and smiles in delight. Frowning for a moment as the moaning begins to increase, she flips on the stereo as loud as she can stand it in her current state of being and returns to her breakfast.

**XXX**

It is now Sunday afternoon and their weekend is nearly over. They toured the campus, drove around town and hung out at the apartment, all low key and relaxing. After enjoying a normal weekend feeling like a couple and Bo getting to know her girlfriend's best friend, the three women decide to settle in for the evening at the apartment electing to order in, watch movies and hang out. Since Lauren doesn't have class until eleven, Bo agrees to stay the night and head into work a little later, allowing them a few more hours together. The more time they spend together, the harder they both find it to part ways, as their attraction only seems to grow with each encounter.

Kenzi is curled up in the recliner with her drink and popcorn, while Lauren and Bo are wrapped together on the sofa as the first zombie movie comes to an end.

Bo looks down at the woman in her arms, "Thank you for this little glimpse into your life. I have really enjoyed myself this weekend, babe."

The blonde turns her head to look up at her girlfriend smiling down at her. "I am glad. I was afraid you would be bored or something, but I have really enjoyed it too. It was nice to have you here."

"How could I be bored with you around. Plus, there's Kenzi, so that's entertaining in itself" the brunette chuckles.

"Indeed" the blonde smiles and looks at her best friend who is smiling back at the happy couple.

The girl pipes up, "Well, I for one am happy I finally got to meet the mysterious woman that has been making my bestie so giddy. I barely recognize her without her face buried in a book."

Bo still has a smile plastered across her face, feeling more comfortable than she ever imagined in a family atmosphere. "So Lauren, are you off Friday night or are you back at work?"

"I am off. I wanted a night to relax before I go back to work. I really miss having weekends off, especially after a long week like this will be" she frowns knowing it will be a really long time until that is a reality again.

"Well, if you get that internship you will have more time, right" Bo asks hopefully.

Lauren shrugs "I don't know, Bo."

The brunette tries to hide her disappointment but Lauren notices and tries to smooth it over, "We'll figure it out Bo. I promise."

Those words bring a smile to the brunette's lips and sets Lauren a bit at ease. She loves to see Bo smile and loves even more when she is the reason for it. She does worry about how they will manage when her schedule gets busier, but she knows she wants to make time for Bo in there somewhere. They haven't known one another long, but she is quickly realizing that she can't imagine life without Bo.

"Anyway," Bo shifts her body and returns to her original point, "my boss is having a party Friday night and he said I could invite whoever I wanted, so I am wondering if you two would like to go? There will be lots of rich single business guys there for Kenzi and you can both stay at my place afterwards?" Bo arches her brow in question as she examines the two women's response.

Lauren and Kenzi look silently at one another, the blonde sees that look of excitement building in her friend's eyes. She can never turn down a party or liquor for that matter and she loves the city.

"Hell's yeah! Thanks BoBo! Maybe I can meet me a sugar daddy there and get my groove on like you Lo!" she laughs.

"Bo is not my sugar momma Kenz" Lauren clarifies sternly.

"No, but she definitely helped you get your old freak flag out of storage" she runs over and kisses them both on the head then skips to the kitchen to refill her drink.

"Oh my God!" Lauren once again was mortified by her bestie's comments, but Bo can only laugh knowing that she and the blonde have definitely been at it like rabbits when they are together. She finds it very hard to keep her hands to herself around her yummy girlfriend.

"Some guy is gonna have to be pretty lucky to get some of this" Kenzi runs her hands down her body to her waist and she kicks her hip out in a pose.

A bright smile covers Bo's face and she excitedly claps her hands together. "Great! I am so happy you guys will be there. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone Lauren. They are going to love you," she leans in and plants a kiss on her lips.

**XXX**

The long and grueling week seemed like it would never end as test after test took it's toll on the blonde. Lauren is thankful when Friday finally arrives and she has a few hours to take a nap while she waits for Kenzi to get home from her tests. With their bags are already packed for the visit to Bo's and the party tonight, Lauren lies on her bed exhausted but unable to fall asleep. She has to admit she is a bit nervous meeting Bo's friends and co-workers, hoping they don't recognize her from the club.

When Kenzi finaly arrives home, she wakes Lauren and is already giddy with excitement.

"It's been a good while since I got my party on in NYC, LO" the Goth girl dances around the room.

"Well, just remember to behave, this is Bo's boss. We can always go out after and let you tear up the town" Lauren reminds her friend, who has a tendency to enjoy her vodka a bit excessively. The girl claims it's her Russian roots and it is like water to her, but The blonde usually ends up carrying her out afterwards. She would really like to avoid that tonight.

"I got this. I would never embarrass your girl. This is gonna be awesome, let's go" she yanks Lauren by the hand, dragging her out the door.

**XXX**

Bo suggested they come to her place early so that they didn't have to ride the train all dressed up. When the two women arrive at Bo's penthouse early to get dressed for the party, Bo is waiting anxiously. "Hi guys! Come in." She gives Lauren a kiss and hugs Kenzi.

Walking through the door, Kenzi's blue eyes widen in amazement at Bo's penthouse. "Wow girl, you must make the becoup bucks? Look at that view!"

"Kenzi!" Lauren scolds her friend.

"It's alright Lauren. I do alright, but I have a long way to go. Actually my boss, Hale, owns the building and when this came open, he gave me a heck of a deal since I am one of his top closers" Bo answers nonchalantly escorting Kenzi to the guest room.

"Actually, his family are all real estate developers, very rich. They are still kind of mad that he didn't follow in their footsteps. He is a really great guy, who you will meet tonight Kenzi."

"Is this a business party" Lauren asks, trying to get a handle on what to expect.

Bo shakes her head no, smiling as the dark haired girl plays with everything in her apartment.

Lauren rolls her eyes "Sorry, Bo."

The brunette pulls her into a warm embrace and gives her a proper welcome kiss, then pulls back and smiles at her girlfriend.

"It's fine Lauren, really. She's funny and she is protective of you. I like her." She gives the blonde another peck on the lips. "The party will have co-workers and maybe some clients, but it's just casual with friends and such. He throws one a few times a year just to let everyone relax and mingle. His house is gorgeous, of course. I think you will both have fun, and now you get to see a little of my world."

Lauren can't help but smile wide. Bo was being adorable with those dimples in full effect as she smiles back at her.

Taking the blonde by the hand, she leads her to the bedroom. "Why don't you get ready in there, and Kenzi over there and we will head shortly, okay?"

"Can't wait BoBo! Thanks again for inviting me" Kenzi says sincerely.

"You're welcome, now get to it!" Bo orders with a smile.

The women salute in tandem and run off to their respective rooms laughing like children.

Lauren trots back and drapes her arms around Bo's neck, looking into those dark brown eyes. "Thank you for this." She leans in and softly meets her lovers lips, placing a couple of gentle kisses before Bo deepens the kiss.

Slowly pulling apart, Bo leans her forehead to Lauren's staring deep into honey brown eyes. "I am very happy you are both here. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me."

Bo turns her eyes to the floor, suddenly feeling vulnerable, but Lauren is having none of it as she reaches out and pulls Bo's face back towards her.

"You are special to me too, and I am looking forward to my own little peek into your life" the blonde smiles gently, rubbing her finger over Bo's cheek lovingly.

"Go and get ready already. It's my turn to show you off." A sexy smirk forms on the brunette's lips as she smacks her girlfriend on the ass making her yelp.

**XXX**

When they arrive at Hale's forty acre spread, they can hear the music from the entrance. As they approach the house, there are people everywhere and it sounds like a live band out back. Lauren can't believe how many people are here and Kenzi is in heaven. Bo takes her girlfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers and placing a kiss on her cheek as she leads them inside the large, perfectly landscaped home with giant windows across the front, allowing a nice view of the valley.

The three of them draw the attention of men and women alike as they enter the door way. Bo is used to the attention and Kenzi loves to be the center of it, but Lauren is a bit uncomfortable. She squeezes Bo's hand tighter causing her girlfriend to smile inwardly knowing the cause of her nervousness. The brunette still finds it hard to believe that the blonde doesn't realize how beautiful she is, and tonight she is pulling off casually sexy in spades with her tight skinny jeans, red heels and sleeveless off-white blouse that shows off her toned arms and hangs low along her breasts. Bo squeezes her hand back and gives her a wink.

Kenzi's jaw drops at the beautiful home. "Holy shit balls! This place is amazing!" She says as she admires the woodwork, slate flooring and the modern décor. A fan of fashion, she also appreciates interior design and the owner has impeccable taste.

They make their way to the bar to grab a drink and survey the crowd out in the open floor plan.

Bo leans in and whispers hotly to Lauren, "You are the hottest woman in this place and I love that you are here with me." Lauren can hear the smile in her voice and she knows that Bo is reveling in the moment. She definitely loves everyone knowing that she is with Bo. "Though I must admit I feel a little jealous at all of the looks you are getting."

The blonde drops her head to hide her blush, as Bo wraps her arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulls her close to her, staking her claim for all to see.

Kenzi locks on a handsome, well dressed gentleman in a vest who briefly notices her intense blue eyes from across the room before continuing his conversation.

"Okay BoBo, I spy yummy, yummy man candy at three o'clock" Kenzi nudges Bo, but her face suddenly drops when he breaks from his guest and smiles right at her. His bright, friendly smile gives her goose bumps.

Struck by her eyes and exotic look, he finds himself drawn to her as she certainly stands out from his other guests, but she pulls the outfit off well. He begins to move towards them with purpose.

"Uh oh, he's headed this way" she begins to panic a little, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Be cool Kenz, be cool" she tells herself aloud, regaining her composure just in time for the man to walk up to them.

Stopping along the way to briefly acknowledge some guests, he continues his beeline to the group. His eyes on the Goth girl dressed in black leggings, high lace up boots and a black skirt that fits perfectly to her slender body. Her form fitting bright blue top making her eyes pop.

"Hello Bo, ladies. I am so glad to see you all her tonight" he says eloquently, looking at each of them but giving the dark haired girl some extra attention.

"Hi! Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Lauren and my good friend Kenzi. I'd like you two to meet my boss, Hale."


	9. Chapter 9

**_I am building the story a bit more here with a little more about Bo and Tamsin's relationship and Bo's history. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. I always strive to keep things fresh and interesting, so please keep your feedback coming and let me know how I am doing! Thank you all for reading/following/reviewing, you are all awesome. _**

**Chapter 9**

Kenzi nearly chokes when Bo introduces the gentleman she has been oogling as her boss. She struggles to regain her cool as Bo finishes her greeting, but for some reason she is a ball of nerves around this man.

"Thank you so much for inviting us" Bo leans in and gives him a friendly hug.

"Of course. I am so happy to finally meet people in Bo's life. She likes to be mysterious" he smiles and elbows her in jest.

Hale is familiar with Bo's past and is just excited that she is finally making a life for herself outside of work. He has become more of a friend since getting to know Bo and that's how he was able to see all the potential she has, thus leading to her opportunity as an exec. Everyone told him he was crazy for promoting a new and unknown, but he is sure that she will make them all eat their words very soon.

Satisfied that he has fullfilled his duties as host, he turns his attention to Kenzi, "Would you care to dance lil mama?"

Lauren is used to seeing her friend in the predator role socially, so it is amusing to her when her friend's blue eyes go wide as she looks from side to side and gestures to herself in question, "Moi?"

Hale just chuckles at the girl, "Yeah, you! I don't see anyone else standing here all single and looking hot as hell. You are single right?"

Kenzi nods affirmatively as he takes her hand and starts leading her away.

Being pulled toward the make shift dance floor, she turns toward her friends to mouth the word "Hot" as she bites her lip and shakes her hand as if it were burned.

Bo and Lauren are all smiles as Kenzi skips off excitedly with Hale. Bo pulls the blonde in for a quick kiss before reassuring her that Hale really is a great guy and that she wouldn't let her best friend go off with any of the jackasses. That earns her another quick, but arousing kiss with Lauren tugging on her bottom lip as they part to show her appreciation.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bo catches Dyson watching her and Lauren intently and thinks to herself, "_Speaking of jackasses." Y_es, they dated briefly when she first started there, but he only ever seems to come around now when he is jealous or intimidated. She secretly prays that he doesn't make a scene tonight and make Lauren uncomfortable.

The tall, gruffly handsome, blonde executive is sure he has seen Bo's date somewhere before, but just can't place her right now. He certainly knows he has never seen Bo with her before, or any woman for that matter. Taking note of how cozy the pair seem, he wonders what the deal is with Bo. Nursing his drink, he patiently waits for an opportunity to speak with Bo alone.

When he finally sees that Bo and her date have been parted by guests as they engage in separate conversations, he stealthily makes his way over to the brunette. Bo turns around hoping to find Lauren only to bump into Dyson.

"Hello Bo. You look gorgeous, as usual" he charms with a smile.

Bo does her best to remain polite but her reply is harsh, "Dyson." She folds her arms across her chest defensively as she asks, "What do you want?"

He finds himself a bit upset at the cold reception. He knows they are not on the best of terms, but that has never stopped them from having heated sexual encounters. He opts for the casual approach, filling the air with casual banter as he tries to reel the brunette in, failing to notice Bo's eyes darting around the room in search of her girlfriend.

Dyson keeps moving in, standing closer than normal and seemingly flirting with Bo as Lauren watches the two from the corner of her eye. Feeling her possessive side rear it's ugly head, she is not at all happy with the way he is looking at Bo and can see that the brunette keeps moving away from him uncomfortably. Lauren politely excuses herself from her conversation in order to sneak up to her girlfriend and squash the offending man's advances. Bo is caught by surprise when an arm snake's around her waist and pulls her close to place a kiss on her cheek. The brunette's dimples are out in full force when she smiles at the realization that Lauren is there to not only rescue her from the situation, but for her actions to declare that Bo is hers, too.

He looks away and grumbles to himself as Bo closes her eyes, still smiling at the gesture and the feel of the warm arm possessively draped around her. She runs her hand over Lauren's, and on the inside the brunette is loving the fact that she has been claimed right in front of the man. She struggles to hide her smirk at the blonde dousing the flames Dyson was trying so hard to stoke. Bo still can't figure out what part of 'we are done' Dyson doesn't understand.

Relieved by the save, Bo feels herself relax into the blonde's body as she happily introduces her date. "Hey Lauren, meet Dyson, he is another one of the ad execs here."

"Nice to meet you Dyson" Lauren confidently offers her hand. He stares at it for a moment before accepting it politely with a nod "Hello, Lauren."

An uncomfortable silence falls between the them until Dyson can't contain his curiosity any longer. "So…" he raises his brow and looks between the two women.

Reading the question on his mind, Bo jumps in immediately, "So, Lauren's my girlfriend." She gives the blonde's waist a squeeze, but her dark eyes remain fixed on the man, studying his response to the revelation.

"Oh," he says, half surprised, half dejected. "Guess I didn't realize…anyway, I am glad that you both could make it."

Bo keeps a straight face but Lauren ducks her head to hide her smirk at his discomfort. From the way he was acting moments ago, she could tell he had a thing for her girlfriend. She was not happy about that and will have to get the rest of the scoop on that later.

He stares at the blonde curiously, trying to place her. "Lauren, have we met? You look really familiar."

Lauren's face drops as she struggles to keep her composure. She shakes her head, "Umm…no, I am pretty sure we haven't."

"_Shit_" she thinks to herself, hoping he doesn't put two and two together. It's not like anyone knowing that she dances at the Dal is a huge deal, but she really doesn't want Bo's friends and co-workers to forever refer to her as "Bo's stripper girlfriend" when she will be a doctor very soon. She is sure that if anyone recognizes her it would be the talk of the office very quickly. Plus, she doesn't want the brunette to feel the need to defend her, which is exactly what she would do based on her record so far. Bo's protective nature is a huge turn on, but it can also make things a little dicey sometimes, and of course, the blonde is doing her best to avoid drama.

Feeling her girlfriend tense up, Bo wraps her arms around Lauren's back and leads her away. "We are going to mingle. Dyson, it was nice to see you."

"Bo. Lauren. Enjoy your evening" Dyson politely takes his leave, his mind still reeling from the fact that Bo is with a woman, and the nagging voice in his mind that keeps telling him he has seen the blonde before.

Satisfied that her point has been made, Lauren watches the man walk away without a glance back at them. Lauren knows that Bo has past lovers that she will have to encounter, but she is also realizing that dating someone as beautiful and charming as Bo will require many more valiant saves like this. _"Maybe I should just get her a sign that says taken,"_ she laughs to herself.

Making their way around the party, Bo introduces her girlfriend to many of her co-workers and a few special clients that Hale always invites to his parties. The brunette is in awe of how the blonde fits so perfectly into her life as they easily navigate the scene together. Lauren is shaking hands and schmoozing as if she were a politician, moving with ease and grace through the crowd, as her easy smile lights up the room. Bo never ceases to be amazed by her girlfriend and is pretty sure she has scored beaucoup points all the way around brining the blonde to the party.

Even Hale seems to like her, as they chat about some kind of medical thing he saw on the news and was interested in trying to land a deal with the company. Of course, Hale also seems to really like Kenzi. The two haven't separated since they started dancing. Bo has to admit that she is quite surprised at Kenzi's adaptability. Despite the young girl's interesting fashion choices and use of slang, she is very capable of holding an intellectual business conversation and mingling with higher ups. If you were to just judge her by appearance, you would never guess her to be so intelligent and well spoken.

Taking a moment to look at the people around her, Bo smiles brightly at her good fortune. First, her boss and friend, Hale, who has given her an amazing opportunity and put his faith in her. Then, there is the two women who have quickly become so prominent in her life, the sexy, blonde, doctor girlfriend and her crazy, loyal, Goth friend. Finally, one who isn't here, the woman who has always been in the background and made all of this possible, her only family, Tamsin. It's a warm feeling to be surrounded by people who love and care about you and want you to be happy.

Lauren, noticing the sudden elated smile on her girlfriend's face, looks at her questioningly. Bo leans in, "It's nothing babe. I'm just happy, that's all. Let's go dance."

**XXX**

When they finally crawl out of bed the next day, the women find themselves quietly enjoying coffee and the view from the balcony of Bo's penthouse. Bo and Lauren are seated close together, the brunette has her hand intertwined with the blonde's on her thigh. Struggling to fully wake up following a late night out, Kenzi has her hand propping up her head on the table, mumbling something to herself about being up so early and how there should be laws about it. Never a morning person anyway, apparently eleven thirty is still too early for her.

In her current state of grogginess, Lauren is finding it hard to be tactful in her desire to find out what her friend thought of Hale last night.

"Geeze Lo, you know I usually demand vodka before I spill my secrets" she groans, not really wanting to engage in conversation yet.

Lauren is so used to her friend bragging about her exploits the next day, that she finds it endearing that she is keeping it hush-hush this time. That doesn't mean the blonde isn't still dying to know how it went though, as she rolls her eyes and pleads, "C'mon Kenz, you two were attached at the hip and all smiles from the time you first spoke, so spill it."

The girl's head remains tiredly in her hands with her eyes closed, but a small smile crosses her lips as she fills them in on the nights events. "He's got swagger, that's fo' sho'. And good looking and successful and killer style. We danced and talked a lot. He offered me a summer internship at the company...said since I was studying business, I could work with the fashion accounts if I wanted. Just like all the others, can't get enough of this." The girl points to herself with a tired smirk.

Bo and Lauren excitedly chime in at the same time, "That's awesome!"

The girl finally opens her blue eyes again, a new sparkle in them that Lauren hasn't seen in a long time. "Yeah I think so. Thank you again, Bo for inviting me. I have wanted to look into a summer job in the city. I am actually going to brunch with him in a bit."

"Ohhhhh" Lauren jokes in a sing song voice "Kenzi likes Hale!"

"Shut it blondie, it's too early for that" she smiles, feeling the butterflies in her belly just thinking of their date later.

Bo laughs heartily at the two friend's kidding one another and exchanging light punches in the arm.

"Anytime Kenzi. I am happy you had a good time. Lauren, how bout we poke around town and grab some lunch at my favorite pub? I can take you to a few of my favorite spots." The brunette's voice is hopeful, her expressive eyes showing that she wants to open herself up to this woman she is cares so deeply for.

"Sounds like fun Bo. I just have to be back by five so I can get ready for work." Lauren hates to be the downer, but she does have a job to go back to tonight, though hopefully, she won't have to do it much longer.

Bo frowns at the mention of her girlfriend having to leave. She really hates that she can't see her everyday, and each time they are together is precious little time.

"Don't worry, I will have you back on time" the brunette forces a smile, though Lauren can tell she hates hearing the reminder. The blonde whole heartedly agrees that she would rather be here with Bo. There time together never seems long enough, especially now that they are acting more as a couple and not just hooking up for sex...even if it is mind blowing sex.

**XXX**

It's a busy Saturday afternoon at the local Irish pub. Waiting for their order to be taken, Bo spies a familiar blonde seated at the bar with her back to them. Sadness overcomes the brunette seeing the woman alone once again. She knows that the bitchy facade is merely a cover for her loneliness and that the woman is deeply passionate and caring.

"Just a moment, babe. There is someone I want you to meet. Someone very important to me."

Lauren looks on curiously as her eyes follow bo's path across the room. She arches a brow when her girlfriend cozies up to a blonde at the bar. Feeling a quick pang of jealousy, but quickly dismissing it, she doesn't want to be one of _those_ girfriends.

When they turn to look back at her she quickly averts her gaze so as not to be caught staring. Bo leads the tall blonde over to the table and Lauren grips her hands nervously under the table.

Lauren gets up from her chair as they approach, taking in the sight of the beautiful, older woman, who doesn't seem too happy about being bothered.

"Tamsin, this is my girlfriend Lauren. Lauren, I'd like you to meet Tamsin. She is my family." Bo rubs Tamsins back lovingly as Lauren catches a quick glimmer of appreciation in the woman's eyes before her expression softens.

"I am very happy to meet you, Tamsin." The two shake hands before they all take their seats.

Bo plans to steer the conversation, preventing Tamsin from interrogating Lauren like she usually does with new people, but the two women amazingly navigate on their own smoothly, leaving Bo sitting there in silence. Lauren, it seems, is fairly adept at steering her own conversations, deflecting the overly personal questions and working in other details of her life while setting Tamsin at ease enough to answer questions of how she and Bo met. Lauren talks about med school and where she grew up. Bo eventually joins in and after nearly an hour of banter, Lauren excuses herself to ladies room.

Tamsin takes a long sip of her beer as she watches the blonde walk away. "Very nice Bo. She's sweet, beautiful and a skilled conversationalist."

"I know right?" Bo gushes, still somewhat surprised at her good luck. "She's also a genius."

Tamsin teases, "Well I don't know about that, she picked you" she nudges the brunette.

The brunette scrunches her face, not amused by the dig. "Har Deeee Har, Tam. No, she really is a genius, IQ wise. But she's caring, funny and sexy as hell. I really like her," Bo confesses, fiddling her fingers nervously. It's been a while since the two of them have had a heart to heart.

"Really? I couldn't tell" the tall blonde feigns disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You are off the charts lit up around her, but I can tell it's mutual."

"Yeah?"

"Hello, Captain Obvious! Don't need to be a genius for that. She's head over heels for you" Tamsin states with much certainty, echoing to Bo that she is cray if she can't see that.

Bo's smile fades as she seems to go somewhere else in her mind. "I hope so. I can really see spending the rest of my life with her. I just hope I don't mess it up. You know me." Her eyes fade to the floor, biting the inside of her cheek in nervousness.

Normally uncomfortable with shows of affection or concern, the older woman can't stand it when the brunette thinks lowly of herself. Tamsin looks dead at Bo, green eyes meeting brown ones, "Bo, you are a long way from the girl I first met. You are honorable and virtuous, smart and beautiful and you deserve all things good in your life. You have worked hard to get here and I am proud of you." The older blonde breaks their gaze and clears her throat before she lifts the mug to her lips and finishes off her beer. She motions the waitress for a refill and returns her eyes to Bo.

The brunette's eyes are glassy with emotion, not expecting the outpouring of support from her longtime friend. "Thanks Tamsin. I owe it all to you. You always have my back, you believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I owe you big time."

"Repay me by living a great life, Bo. Make it a wonderful one all that you were meant to achieve." Tamsin pats the brunette's hand gently and then angles to change the subject to something less emotional. "Have you set up ur meeting with those clients yet? I sure would like to get that bonus."

"Next week, either Monday or Wednesday" Bo shrugs, understanding the sudden topic change. She really hopes it's Wednesday because Lauren's off and she won't have to be uncomfortable around Bo.

Lauren can see that the emotions are raw when she returns to the table. Tamsin excuses herself, much to the couple's dismay. "So nice to meet you, Lauren. I am glad Bo has found someone that makes her happy" she says, her voice thick with sincerity.

"Thank you. She makes me happy, too. Very nice to meet you as well. I hope to see you again soon."

Tamsin leaves the couple at the table and exits the pub with out looking back. She feels overwhelmingly happy for Bo, who has worked so hard to straighten her life out, but there is sadness in her heart for herself. She remembers what that love and happiness feels like and longs to have that special someone in her life again. She hasn't had it since before she met Bo, and that ended badly. She can only hope that Bo gets her 'happily ever after.'

**XXX**

With Kenzi out on her date with Hale, the couple heads back to Bo's early so they can enjoy some alone time before Lauren goes to work. The blonde requests a stop by the store so she can get a few things to make her special cookies before she leaves tonight.

"I want you to have something to remind you of me while I am gone tonight. Something sinfully delicious" she winks.

Bo loves playful Lauren. She loves it even more when she can rattle her back. "I thought it would have to be something dripping with sweetness, like you usually are for me."

Okay, that just made her sex ache. Lauren closes her eyes and bites her lip to keep control as Bo unlocks her door. Those tables turned in a hurry and it is going to be a challenge to get those cookies made now, but she does enjoy their little game of seduction. It's a game she hates to lose, not that there is really a loser, but it's such a turn on being able to keep this beautiful creature under her spell.

Reading every emotion the blonde is feeling, Bo pats herself on the back and plans to see how much farther she can take it before their time is up. She watches as Lauren unpacks the bags and begins gathering her equipment.

Feeling her girlfriend's eyes on her makes her hotter, but she refuses to be the only one getting flush. The blonde turns to get a bowl and undoes a few buttons on her dark blue blouse. When she turns back to Bo she pulls her hair back to one side, exposing that long, slender neck the brunette loves to kiss. Bo also takes notice of the newly visible skin with just a hint of the blonde's lace bra showing. It's just enough to tease her mind into imagining what underwear she has on, if it's matching, and how it feels to tease her nipples through the fabric.

Lauren tries to work quickly but she has a lot to make. "I also have to make Kenzi her own heping or there will be hell to pay" she laughs. "Besides, she would eat all of yours, and I want you to be able to savor your own batch."

Bo laughs with her, commenting on the astronomical amount of food the little Russian eats. She gets up and makes her way around to her girlfriend, as the blonde is putting the last of the cookies in the oven. She wraps strong arms around the blonde's waist from behind, squeezing her tight while her face nuzzles in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

The feel of Bo against her skin causes her to heat up inside. The anticipation of what happens next ramping up the ache between her legs. It is always amazing and always very different. The unknown and unexpected nature of their love making seems to heighten the desire. Lauren runs her finger along the bowl, covering it in dark chocolate cookie dough. She places it slowly into her mouth and sucks on the finger, groaning in pleasure at the wonderful taste.

She can feel Bo push her hips against her ass, the brunette's own need rising just as fast. Lauren runs the finger around the bowl once again, picking up what is left of the dough, but this time she offers it to Bo, who happily takes the finger into her mouth and sucks it clean. She continues running her tongue around the finger and sucking on it, causing the blonde to gasp and Bo to moan as their bodies start to move together in rhythm. Bo slowly begins to undo the rest of Laurens button, sliding the blouse down her arms and exposing a soft shoulder to her wanting mouth. Lauren hisses as Bo nips and sucks her skin while running her hands up and down her outer thigh.

The brunette look at the timer "In five more minutes you are in trouble Lauren Lewis" she husks into the blonde's ear, making the woman shiver.

Never wanting five minutes to pass faster than she does right now, Lauren also feels a challenge here. She whispers seductively, "You think you can last five more minutes with me?"

Bo laughs, noting to herself that she has the upper hand right now. She can feel how turned on her girlfriend is and is pretty sure it won't take much to push her over the edge, but she loves a challenge, especially one that ends with her making the blonde scream. "I think you should be more worried about yourself lasting four more minutes now."

Lauren can hear the smirk in Bo's voice, as the brunette's hands continue to roam over her breasts, stomach and thighs. The blonde reaches down and undoes her pants button and zipper. She takes Bo's hands in her own, one she places over her breast and begins massaging it, while the other one she guides down her pants, under her lace panties and places Bo's fingers right into her dripping core.

They both gasp at the contact and Lauren can't help but rock her hips. Steadying her mind so as not to lose her own game, she feels Bo rocking into her back harder as she gets more and more turned on. Lauren is sure that her lover is dripping as well as she pulls Bo's hand out of her pants, causing a disappointed groan to escape the brunette's lips by not allowing her to enjoy another touch of the glorious wetness she has created and is no doubt dying to enjoy. Three more minutes, she hopes she can hold out, as she brings her lover's fingers coated with her own wetness to her lips. Lauren nips the end of one finger gently before taking the sex coated fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. She moans at the delicious taste as she continues to tease the fingers with her tongue.

"Fuck" Bo growls and pulls her fingers out, spinning Lauren around quickly and crashing their mouths together hard. She wants Lauren and she wants her now! Not in another one to two minutes. Since when does five minutes take this long?

Bo's tongue delves deeply into Lauren's open mouth as she practically devours her lover, not longer able to keep her control. A deep, satisfied chuckle escapes Lauren as they break for air. Bo's hooded eyes rakes over her lover's form as Lauren begins to undo Bo's clothes and takes one of her perfect breasts into her mouth. She slowly works the brunette backward against the wall without her even realizing it. The blonde's warm tongue teases a sensitive nipple before turning into a hard suck and a bite. Bo's knees nearly give way as Lauren slide her thigh in between her lover's legs and presses hard against her sex. She rocks slow and hard into her while one hand massages a breast and the other has a handful of dark locks. The blonde pulls Bo's head back by the hair. Bo smirks at sweet pain and pleasure from her lover playing rough as her neck is suddenly assaulted by soft, swollen lips nipping and sucking their way. The combination of Lauren's mouth on her skin, hand on her breast and pressure on her sensitive clit is too much as Bo begins to tremble in her lover's grasp. Lauren can feel victory as she increases her pressure and pace making Bo come undone with loud screams of passion, calling her name out just seconds before the buzzer on the oven goes off.

The blonde hold her lover up while she recovers from her orgasm, a satisfied smile on her face.

Bo looks at her lover breathlessly through hooded eyes, "I can see you are pretty proud of yourself. Now get those damn cookies out of the oven because we have two more hours and you are definitely in trouble now you little vixen." She laughs and pulls the blonde in for a searing kiss before pulls away and slapping her on the ass. "You got one minute to meet me in the bedroom."

As Bo heads toward her room she hears Lauren call out, "Didn't I tell you you'd think of me when you are eating those cookies?"

Bo stops in her tracks, a huge grin breaks out across her face. She shakes her head at the sneaky blonde. She will definitely be thinking of her. In fact she will probably think of her any time she eats any cookie for the rest of her life, a life she hopes will include this amazing woman for a long time to come.

She is snapped from her thoughts a Lauren slaps her on the ass and runs by giggling. "Let's go Dennis, time's a tickin' and you got work to do!"

Her whole body aches for this woman every minute of everyday. She longs to see her, hold her and talk to her. Suddenly Bo can admit to herself something she never believed she could.

_"I'm in love with this woman."_

**XXX**

**Wow! My longest chapter ever. It just coming out. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any errors, I wanted to get it all right out to you lovely people ASAP!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ahh, so it would seem that some of you enjoyed the "cookies" scene and asked if there would be more. Rest assured, that while I cannot promise more of that specifically, I am racking my brain for creative Doccubus moments that I hope will entertain you all. As usual I love the feedback from you all and I look forward to them after each posting. I love some of the suggestions, too, so keep them coming!**_

**Chapter 10**

It's Sunday and the weekend is nearly over. Kenzi is passed out on the sofa mumbling something about pancakes and vodka after another late night out with Hale, so to get some alone time, the lovers head out to picnick in Central Park. It's sunny and still cool enough to enjoy the afternoon without getting all sweating when snuggling. On a blanket under a large, blooming tree, the couple are lying in each other's arms as they take in the sights of families, friends and couples enjoying this perfect New York City day.

Propping herself up on an elbow, Bo takes a bite of one of the delicious cookies from last night. A mischievious smile appears at the recollection of the whole "baking" experience last night, while her eyes rake over the blonde beside her. She recalls that sparkle in her girlfrend's eyes when Bo throws her down on the bed. They way the blonde looks up at her through brown lashes, watching the brunette slowly unravel from between her legs and that sexy, satisfied smile the blonde gets when Bo finally comes undone, screaming Lauren's name from the pleasure of her tongue.

Bo considers how far they have come in such a short time and it really feels like they have known one another for years, as they mesh seemlessly into one another's lives. The blonde has such a powerful hold on her heart, it's as if a spell was cast over her and she never wants to lose this feeling. Struck by the strong emotions of the moment, Bo's expression turns serious as she finds herself struggling to speak, "Lauren?"

Her tone causes the blonde to look up quickly with concern in her eyes. Bo is frozen in place, lips parted like she is about to say something, yet no words come out and she is unable to comprehend why it's so hard to say what she so clearly feels.

"Babe? You alright" Lauren asks, quickly falling into doctor mode, her mind already assessing the situation in the manner she has been training for years. She sits up and cups Bo's cheek, her eyes searching for answers as she scans over her girlfriend.

"Umm...nothing" Bo pauses again, glancing downward before rising to meet Lauren's worried gaze. "I just...uh...I think I love..."

The blonde's breath catches at the word coming off her girlfriend's lips and she finds herself holding her breath as she waits for Bo to finish her sentence. After a brief, but agonizingly long pause, Bo can't seem to finish for fear that she may push things too fast "...these cookies," she ends her thought with a sheepish smile over taking her. Unable to voice her real thoughts, she takes another bite and looks away in embarrassment.

Lauren studies the brunette's sudden change in demeanor and let's out a sigh that's part relief at the fact there is no emergency, and part disappointment at the verbal detour. The blonde is pretty certain she knows what Bo really wants to say. It's the same thing she has been toying with in her head, something she is afraid to committ to, despite their obvious connection. Is it too early to say those three little words, she doesn't really know, but it has never felt so right and she finds more and more times where she really wants to say it. She really can't fault Bo since she hasn't had the guts to say it either.

Slender fingers reach under Bo's chin to direct the brunette to face her once again. Lauren locks her hazel eyes with Bo's dark brown ones as she leans in slowly. Still holding the cookie near her mouth, Bo braces herself as the blonde's lips part, but a they never reach her. Instead of the expected kiss, Bo looks on as Lauren takes a bite of Bo's cookie, never breaking their gaze as the blonde smiles softly, "I think I love them too."

She gives Bo a peck on the cheek and pulls the brunette back down onto the blanket with her.

Bo grins knowing what Lauren meant. Even if they both still have trouble verbalizing it, their actions definitely speak volumes, so the brunette knows that when she is truly ready, she will have no problem saying it many times over, and hopefully, for the rest of her life.

**XXX**

Monday looks to be a dog. After hanging onto her girlfriend as long as possible this morning, Bo is now bumming over the blonde heading home for the week after work tonight. Plus, she still hasn't heard from the clients regarding their meeting so she starts to worry that the opportunity has been lost. Trying to busy herself with the ad campaign as though it is still on, early afternoon rolls around and the brunette is losing focus. As much as she would like to head home, the idea of the blonde not being there saddens her.

_"Maybe I'll meet up with Tamsin at the bar," _she thinks to herself as begins collecting her things. She packs up her work, planning to revisit it tonight in the comfort of her own home, preferably in her pajamas with some wine.

Just as she was going to call it an early day, the receptionist pages her, _"Ms. Dennis, Evony from Morrigan Liquors is on the line, and she says she doesn't have all day."_

The tone in the receptionist's voice causes Bo to snicker, but as she picks up the phone, her heart jumps into her chest knowing how much is on the line here. As she begins to speak, Bo tries to sound calm and collected, "Evony, so nice to hear from you."

_"I am sure you are happy to her from us. Listen honey, some things have come up and we will be passing through the city in about two hours. We will have some time to spend listening to your little spiel."_

Bo was stunned. That was like...now. Could she get it all together on such short notice? She was really planning on having time to get ready for the meet after it was scheduled."In two hours?"

_"Yes, is that a problem? If you can't do that then I am afraid you may be out of luck, dear. I know your little company may not be able to handle the demands of power companies that are constantly on the move. We are ready to get this settled so we can move on to other things."_

Feeling the panic build in her chest, the brunette manages to push it back and exude her usual confidence. "Of course it's no problem. I have had everything ready for days now. I have just been waiting on you. I look forward to seeing you both at 6 PM. I think you will find that we are more than capable of taking care of all your needs, Evony."

_"Looks like we will find out then. We look forward to hearing your pitch. Don't make this a wasted trip, honey. Time is money."_

With that, the woman hangs up the phone, those last few words taking some of the air from Bo's confidence.

Evony is certainly intimidating and according to the intel, she is beautiful and gets what she wants. Her partner, Ryan Lambert, is a handsome playboy. The two do everything together, have a warped idea of fun and appear to be "friends with benefits" when it suits them. Together, they co-founded the brewery and have built it into a multi-billion dollar company.

Her heart racing with both excitement and nerves, her brain scrambles for all the things she needs to get done. Bo fumbles through her drawer to find her phone, stopping to jot down a few notes to help her get organized. Thank goodness she keeps a few extra of her fine suits here, as she would not have time to go home and change.

Bo quickly gives Lauren a call, promising to give her a heads up before showing up at the Dal with clients. Ever the planner, Lauren wants to mentally prepare herself for Bo sitting side stage working her clients while she works the stage. Receiving no answer, she leaves a message and sends a text that she may be in tonight with the new clients in a last minute meeting. There isn't much time between now and then, so she hopes her girlfriend checks her phone soon.

Dropping her phone she runs to Hale's office to deliver the good news. Busting through his door, her startled boss jumps up, "Whoa now! Where's the fire, Bo?"

Breathlessly, Bo fills him on the meeting that is to happen in just two hours and runs through all of the things she needs done by then. After a "good job" and "good luck" she darts back to her office to rehearse her pitch and review their files. Morrigan Liquor is the second largest liquor company in North America and this will be no easy feat. The brunette hopes that her charm, the slogan and the background from Tamsin, she will be able to land her companies biggest client to date, and get them on the fast track to the big time.

**XXX**

The pitch seems to go well, and Bo feels her confidence surge. They did like the ad campaign and they appeared slightly surprised at that fact, as if they expected it to bomb. Now, it's time to woo them. A power couple such as these two have to be pampered and Bo definitely plans to show them she can run with the big dogs in that department. Evony enjoys seducing anyone and everyone and Lambert, as he prefers to be called, is a boob man. Seeing as how sex and booze are two of their favorite things, the Dal is the perfect place to go.

The place is surprisingly busy for a Monday, which is a plus for Bo since it looks like the place to be. For a strip club, it is very clean and really leans more toward a high dollar clientele with fine furnishings and décor. Lambert and Evony follow behind Bo as their private hostess leads them to the VIP seats where drinks are waiting. Looking around the establishment, they both nod approvingly and seem to enjoy the atmosphere, the women and most definitely love the personal attention from the staff. Evony compliments Bo on knowing their favorite drink and for having everything ready when they arrive. The brunette is reminded that "people with of their stature don't wait for anything."

Bo smiles and responds as though that was a given. When she turns for her seat she rolls her eyes to herself, disgusted at the realization that these are the kind of people she will be dealing with on a regular basis after she closes this deal.

Doing her best not to look for Lauren, Bo hopes that her girlfriend got the message so that she isn't taken by surprise when she comes out. The brunette chastises herself for not thinking to have Trick relay a message when she texted him that she would be in tonight with her most important deal ever, but then, everything was a blur as she hustled to get it all together in the short time frame.

She takes a deep breath and returns her focus to the two people beside her who seem to be enjoying the waitress. Evony is very flirty while Lambert likes to ogle the girl's cleavage and brag about himself.

Internally, Bo comments,_ "Does that shit really work? What a douche!"_

Bo certainly caught him stealing a few glances at her rack, but it's hard to get mad when it's one of her closing tools. The brunette notes how funny it is that all these "big wigs" are alike, regardless of gender or the amount of money at stake.

Enduring their perverted comments about what they would like to do to each of the dancers, Bo hears a familiar tune. Her breath catches as she sees the blonde enter the stage. She does her best to prepare for the comments she knows are soon to come from the two beside her. Knowing how she reacted last time she saw Lauren dance, it is going to be a long couple of minutes controlling the temper she is certain will want to rise.

As the blonde begins her dance, Bo's mind catapults back to that fateful day they first laid eyes on one another and how ever since that day, she has never been happier. She shakes out her thoughts, realizing that she is now sporting a goofy grin. She can only hope the couple didn't notice, as she doesn't want them to have any leverage against her.

The couple seem equally enrapt with Lauren as she mesmerizingly moves her lithe body in the gold thong in time with the music and masterfully uses the pole. She really does make it look easy and the way she disconnects herself from the audience almost gives it an air of a fantasy, like she is dancing through your dreams without a care.

Bo notices as the two whisper and nudge one another as Lauren begins to work the stage. Finally turning her eyes their direction, the blonde's eyes obviously widen and she almost loses the beat when she sees the brunette sitting there. Bo's heart drops when she sees it, knowing her girlfriend did not get her messages, but Bo holds onto a neutral expression, trying not to give anything away.

The couple shoot her a quick, curious look before turning their attention back to Lauren, who has decided to focus on them and not Bo. The performance couldn't end soon enough for Bo or Lauren as the blonde hustles off stage. Bo finally releases her breath, feeling a bit light headed from the tension she was holding onto. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees them staring at her.

Bo turns her attention to the pair, smiling as if she hadn't a worry in the world and hoping to get out of here soon. She is sure Lauren is upset, but she did try to get her a message. "So, would either of you like anything? I know you didn't get to have dinner, I have a wonderful place I could take you if you are hungry."

Evony and Lambert give each other a look, seemingly communicating telepathically until the dark skinned woman grins in a way that makes Bo uncomfortable, even though she can't say why.

"Well honey, this is a fine establishment, with some very fine items on the menu, none more so than that last blonde. I do believe we would like to have her for dinner" her voice dripping with a dark seduction that Bo has never encountered.

Bo sits speechless as Evony and Lambert exchange knowing smiles and look back to Bo, waiting for her to deliver.

"Are you wanting me to set up a threesome for you...with the blonde" she asks in disbelief.

She does many things to close deals, but she is not a pimp and she damn sure has no intention of Lauren doing such a thing, not that she would be interested. She is suddenly feeling way over her head here, her mind reeling to find a way out that could get the deal and satisfy the client without involving her girlfriend. "I am afraid I do not pay the girl's to have sex with my clients."

"Oh dear, no one said you have to pay her. You are a closer, right? You simply persuade her that this would be a really, really fun time with no strings attached. Maybe we will leave her with a little gift, but that would not involve you, unless you would like to join us?"

_"Okay,"_ Bo thinks, _"we have officially moved to crazy town now. How did we go from zero to royally fucked up in three seconds?"_

"I will see what I can do, but Trick runs a pretty strict house here and the girl's know the rules." Bo heads toward the back corner like she is headed to her own death. _"What the hell am I going to say to Lauren. I can't ask her have a three-way to close a deal. I won't ask her to do that, I would freak out and I am sure she would not be happy about it either. God, these two are a piece of work Tamsin was right._ Why is she always right?"

Bo asks Bruce if she could speak to Lauren for a moment, but he declines. "Bo, you know the rules."

"But it's important. Can she just come right here? We can talk through the curtain." Bo glances back at the pair who are watching her with huge smiles like a dog on show. She is really dreading these next few moments, but if she can just get through this, she hopes to have a shot at closing the deal.

"Bo what are you doing" Lauren whispers, her head sticking out through the curtain, concern written all over her face. "You know I can't talk, and why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?"

"I tried. I left you messages, it was really last minute. I was hoping it would be a day you weren't working. You were great by the way," she whispers back.

Bo's soft smile makes Lauren relax and the initial shock of seeing the brunette fades. "I don't have much time, babe, what do you need?"

Bo cautions to glance back at her table, but she does so anyway with a smile, as if she is trying her best to get the blonde to comply. Her look causes Lauren to look their way as well, seeing the couple watch their conversation in delight.

"What's going on Bo" the blonde asks suspiciously, unable to ignore the nervousness of her girlfriend.

"Well, um...I am trying to find my way out of this pickle I am in..." the brunette tries to explain.

"Which is?" Lauren prods.

"Which is...my clients, umm...well they are pretty fucked up people..."

"And?" the blonde demands, losing her patience with this conversation.

"And...they wanted me to persuade you to go to their hotel with them, but I..."

Lauren is livid as she doesn't even let Bo finish. "What?"

Trying to calm the blonde down and avoid a scene, Bo shushes, "I would never ask you to, babe, I..."

Bo is quickly cut off by the furious blonde, "I can't believe you would ask me to have a threesome with a client to close a deal, no matter how big it is."

"What? No! I wasn't..." Bo scrambles to get the word out but she is promptly cut short once again.

"Let me make it easy for them to understand, babe" her words drip with disdain. "You tried your best to close this deal, but this girl isn't some cheap whore" Lauren slaps her girlfriend hard across the face, before abruptly running back to her dressing room.

Bo stands there stunned for a moment and as she turns dejectedly back to her table she sees the pair laughing hysterically. "Perfect. Just a perfect night" she mumbles.

Relieved that Trick has given her the early shift tonight, Lauren grabs her things and throws on some clothes, hurrying out the back door of the club toward the train station. Tears fall freely down her face, she has never been made to feel so cheap and her heart is breaking that it was caused by the brunette. Suddenly feeling thankful that she didn't say those three little words, she reminds herself why she has stayed single all this time. Drama. She doesn't want the drama. She just wants to be a doctor.

When Bo arrives abck at the table, Evony calms her laughter to the point she is able to talk again. "Well, you sure closed that one, honey! The look her face when you...oh and the look on your face when she slapped you...priceless."

Lambert jumps in, "I guess you should get bonus points for trying to persuade your own girlfriend into a threesome with strangers, although I am not sure that goes over very well in a new relationship" he starts to laugh hysterically again as the two fall over one another.

The brunette is infuriated that she let herself be set up like that, and they knew Lauren was her girlfriend. Now look at them, laughing at her expense, she is disgusted. She probably just lost the best thing that ever happened to her over their sorry asses and trying to be a hero.

Evony sees the fire in Bo's eyes and smirks victoriously. "Oh, relax honey. If you have the balls to ask your own girlfriend, one I hear you are gaga for, to do that for you, then I think we found our new champion. What do you think Lambert?"

The man smiles and nods, "I think we have. I think Bo is just the woman to take us to the next level with our new products and to re-launch the old ones. Congratulations Bo, and don't worry about it. There are plenty of other hot fish in the sea."

Bo stands in stunned silence. She apparently won the battle, but victory feels empty. She worked so hard to accomplish this feat and validate Hale's confidence in her. She really believed that she wanted this, but thinking she may have lost the only prize she really cared about is all that's on her mind at the moment. She reaches her hand up and touches her cheek where Lauren slapped her.

**XXX**

Resigning herself to return home and become a spinster, Lauren flips her hoodie up and buries her hands in her pockets as she collapses into a seat at the back corner of the train car. Pulling her phone out, she forgot that she put it on silent when she went to the library. She scrolls through the text messages from Bo, taking some solace that the woman did indeed try to notify her.

_"Hey babe! Last minute meeting scheduled with the new clients. May be by tonight"_

_"This could be my big break! Send out some good energy. Miss ya"_

_"If I don't see ya tonight, know that I will be thinking of you. TTYL"_

With tears in her eyes, Lauren deletes the texts and goes to her voice mail. There is one from Bo, which she deletes without listening. Hearing the brunette's voice is not what she wants right now. She feels broken inside, but she is angry at herself for worrying about Bo right now. Did she over react? She didn't let Bo talk... but no, just the fact that her girlfriend felt it was okay to voice the suggestion makes her feel sick to her stomach.

She quickly scrolls through a few messages from Kenzi and her mom, she comes to a number she doesn't recognize. Pushing play, she places the phone to her ear and listens curiously.

_"Hello, I am Mr. Martin from the Neurological Sciences and Research Development Committee. I am calling for Ms. Lauren Lewis to inform you that you have been selected for our work study program beginning June first. Congratulations, Ms. Lewis. Contact me tomorrow at 425-369-3627 to schedule a meeting. Have a good night."_

Breaking down, she begins to sob uncontrollably and curls up into a ball, thankful that the car is relatively empty tonight. Anger overtakes her. She should be ecstatic, instead she feels horrible because of Bo. One thought manages to bring her relief, with the money she has saved up, she can quit the Dal right now. Lauren never has to go back to that city again.

**XXX**

**Yes, I know, but call off the cavalry, If you noticed my little character mistake from Ch. 1 to here, I have already fixed it. The original rival ad exec is now Aife. (Thanks Chris and Ki75une). Yes, I am aware that is not what most of you are upset about. LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

_**For those of you who caught my little error in characters (Chris, Ki75une), I changed the reference in Ch.1. It seemed easier since it was only one mention, plus I like Evony better as the client. Sometimes I forget what I wrote since I work on several stories and I apologize for not doing a better job of scanning through my story before publishing it. That said, I did hear the collective groan at the end of the last chapter, lol, but I hope you are all still enjoying the story and don't worry, Doccubus is endgame.**_

**Chapter 11**

**Later that evening**

Bo is still seething over the nights events and they way she let herself fall into their trap. She is better than that. She is the one that does the trapping. She let the thrill of the hunt, her desire to land this account, cloud her judgement and she ended up hurting Lauren. If her girlfriend had agreed, would they have really gone through with it? Never mind, she doesn't want to know. Probably.

There was a time in her life when Bo would have been involved in the threesome, but since she met Lauren, no conquest that she has ever experienced makes her feel the way she does when she is with the blonde. Now she only wants Lauren, and the idea of anyone else touching her makes her furious.

Though Evony thoroughly enjoyed their ruse, she has grown bored with the brunette's sulking. "Bo, honey, don't worry your pretty little head. You'll get that blonde of yours back, if that's what you really want. I don't know why, look at you. Yes, she is a hot piece, but you are gorgeous and should be out having your fill, honey."

Bo feels her rage building as she tries to ignore the woman. She is so done with these two and really can't wait for them to leave. The one bonus is that she doesn't have to deal with them often. She will rarely see them, if at all, as most dealings will be via phone or Skype.

"In more important news, we want you to be just as ruthless in our advertising campaign. Money is no object, but we want great return on that investment. Be creative and find us some new markets to dominate. When people go to buy liquor, our products should be the first thing in their head. Got it?" Evony quirks her brow, waiting for the brunette to confirm that her point is clear.

Bo bites the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything she will regret and nods, "Got it."

The rise from their seats, signaling that the night has come to an end.

"Good. There will be a rider in the contract that I will have faxed over shortly that says we have the right to void this contact in six months if we are unhappy with your progress. Now have the contracts ready at eight am sharp for us to sign. We have to be on the plane by nine thirty in the morning. I have to get back to my room. I left something yummy there and seconds sounds like a great way to end the night" she smirks.

The look on Bo's face says she caught the true meaning. Both of them are known for their sexual exploits and the brunette doesn't want to imagine what the dark skinned woman has planned for her prey.

"Think global domination, Bo. Nothing less" Lambert laughs heartily and pats her on the back. "You surprised us. That doesn't happen often" he keeps laughing to himself.

"Right. Global domination. Got it," she shakes their hands, then mumbles under her breath, "Piece of cake."

Bo quickly remembers the rest of her plan for the evening. She had set it up when she thought it would take more to woo these high dollar clients , but then she didn't expect her little "test" to be the deciding factor. "Oh, Evony?, Lambert? I know it's still early, so if you get bored, feel free to hit the club I told you about. It's on me and they will be expecting you." She smiles sincerely. "I will see you tomorrow."

The two waggle their brows suggestively and nod their thanks as they happily head to their limo.

"Gross. Those are some fucked up people" she mutters to herself. Lord only knows what those two have in store for some poor saps.

Turning her attention to the problem at hand, she holds out hope that the blonde is still here, but she hasn't seen her in an hour and knows that Lauren is probably almost home by now. When Trick confirms Lauren's departure, her stomach turns at the hurt expression on her girlfriend's face and hates that she is the one that caused it. Wishing she could run to her right now and fix everything, she knows that a little space is probably best. She will try to talk to her tomorrow after the contract is finalized.

**XXX**

Lauren quietly lets herself into her apartment trying not to wake Kenzi. Mentally and physically exhausted, she wants nothing more than to collapse on her bed and goto sleep. The blonde really can't handle the inquisition tonight. She pours a glass of scotch on the rocks to calm her nerves and tiptoes to her room. As much as she wants to shower, it's not her body that feels dirty, and she knows that soap will not solve anything.

Replaying the conversation through her head on the ride home, she realizes that Bo never actually asked her to do anything, but the way she felt at having the idea proposed by those people just made her feel filthy. She hates that people like that think they can manipulate others and the fact that she was used in that manner just disgusted her. Bo being the one to breach the subject just hurt even more. Did they know about them? If so, how? Surely, Bo wouldn't say anything. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but the look of sheer delight on their faces as Bo squirmed seemed to the blonde to be more intentional.

It saddens her what people think of the women that work at those places, because most of the ones she knows are not like that at all. Mothers, students, or women just trying to make a living. They deserve better than being treated like play things.

She finishes off her drink and strips down to her tank and underwear, climbing under the sheets she cries. Cries for her pride, her ego, for Bo and for their relationship. She cries until she passes out. Her last thoughts hoping that the new day bring better things.

**XXX**

Sleep avoided Bo last night, tossing and turning as her mind refused to settle. Deciding it was best to just get an early start, she gets ready for her big day at work. She should be excited after accomplishing such a feat for the company, but she still feels sick about what went down. She waits until it isn't rudely early and she tries to call the blonde.

No answer. Sighing in disappointment, she heads to the office, resolving to try again shortly.

As she enters the office, she is met with applause and Hale wraps her in a tight congratulatory hug.

"I knew you would do it Bo. I just knew it!" He let's her go and wraps his arm around her waist, guiding her down the hall to her office. He leads her in letting her know that everything was there to be signed, she just needed to review it.

She nods and does her best to look excited, hoping that everyone buys her act.

As she finishes the details and reviews the contracts, she calls the blonde again. This time she leaves a brief message apologizing and saying to call her.

Bo is thankful when Evony and Lambert leave quickly. Only pleasantries and then right to business. There was no talk or teasing of last nights events and she appreciates that they can actually focus on work. Seems like they spend more time causing trouble and partying.

Once they have gone, she tries one more time. "Come on Lauren answer the phone," Bo whines, but her plea goes unheard as it goes to voicemail once again.

"Dammit!" Hearing the beep she leaves another message. "Umm...Hi Lauren its Bo, again. Please call me back. I'm really sorry, but it's not what you think, just please call me. I wont leave another message. I am not trying to hound you. I just really need to talk this out with you. You mean so much to me...Just please call me."

**XXX**

When Lauren wakes up she is not surprised to find to several missed calls and an two apologetic messages from Bo. She sighs after playing them, opting to not respond just yet as she gets ready to head to school. She has several classes and then she needs to formally accept the new job and sign her paperwork. She needs to focus on her future today.

Still feeling dejected, she finds solace in the fact that she is one step closer to her career goal today, and isn't that all she really wants anyway? All she has ever wanted was a medical career and to help others. She never wanted love or family, well...at least that is what she resigned herself to after her father suddenly died. Avoiding personal attachment meant she wouldn't open herself to that emotional hurt ever again. Her mother and Kenzi were all she needed. She had their love and that was all she needed, right? Right?

She shakes herself from her thoughts, grabbing a coffee and heading out the door. Meeting Bo has changed her life, the way she feels and what she wants. The caring brunette easily tore down her walls from the first smile. The first touch, well...there was no going back. Lauren was too cocky that her walls were impenetrable. She found the brunette intriguing, but she blew any chance of staying her course when she sat on the brunette's lap. The electricity between them was palpable and she was done for.

**XXX**

Coming home for lunch, Lauren runs into Kenzi and it takes all of three seconds for the girl to be onto her, despite her efforts to conceal her mood.

"Hold up Lo, what's goin on? Something's wrong."

"I'm fine Kenz" Lauren groans, picking lightly through her food.

"I call bullshit, Lo. What happened? Did you not get the job?" Kenzi hops up on the counter and picks some off of Lauren's plate.

"Actually, I did get it. I found out last night" the blonde smiles tiredly.

"Okay...so why are we not stoked about that? It's what you wanted right?" she asks confused.

"Yes, it is. I am happy about that." Knowing it is pointless to try and evade the girl, Lauren spills it, "Something happened at work last night."

As she reviewed the events, her friend went berserk. Lauren had to calm her down several times after threats of sending the Russian mafia after Morrigan Liquors. The girl is upset with Bo, too. She finds it hard to believe the woman would suggest such a thing based on her possessive behavior towards her friend, so she settles on one important detail, "Did she actually ask you to do it?"

Kenzi knows this answer would change everything. If Bo had, she was going to give her a massive beat down with a blunt object to the skull.

The blonde hesitates. "No. She didn't actually ask me. I also didn't stay for the whole conversation. I bolted on her, but before I did..."

"Yeah? Don't hold out on me Lo" the girl prods.

"Before I stormed out, I slapped her pretty hard across the face. I feel horrible, Kenz. I mean, I was upset and it was degrading, especially with them over there laughing, but she didn't deserve that. I am embarrassed at my behavior."

Kenzi maintains a neutral tone as she assesses the situation. She can't remember a time when Lauren's temper ever flared enough to strike someone. It really must have hit a nerve to garner that reaction. "Hmm. Have you spoken to her since?"

Lauren looks down at the floor and shakes her head no. "She left me messages, but I haven't called her back yet. I'm not sure what to say."

"Well, do you still want to be with her?" Kenzi watches as her friend's expression soften when she thinks of the answer.

"Yes, I do. I'm in love with her" the blonde confesses. Finally saying the words out loud to someone feels freeing, though she knows she should be saying them to Bo instead. They were so close the other night, now she wonders if the damage can be repaired.

"Then, you gotta put your big girl pants on and make it right." With that, her friend hops off the counter. She kisses Lauren on the cheek, grabs her bag and heads to class. "You can do it! Later, Lo."

**XXX**

Finally having her important heart to heart with her best friend, Lauren decides to call her mom and tell her about the internship, plus it has been a while since she spoke. She really needs to call her more often, but she gets tired of the "you are not happy" lecture and even though she has found someone that makes her happy, she just isn't in the mood to address it given the current state of affairs.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi mom, its Lauren."

_"Lauren, honey, I've been worried about you. You havent called in a while"_ the older woman says in a concerned voice. _"I almost called Kenzi to check on you."_

"I'm fine mom, just really busy, and please don't do that" Lauren pleads.

_"You sound tired. Are you getting enough rest? I know how you get about studying."_

Attempting to change the subject Lauren turns her focus to her mom. "I am trying. How are you?"

_"I am fine. Dont worry about me. Aunt Maggie and I have been walking four days a week and I am volunteering as a tutor for biochem students at the college. What's new with you?"_

Damn, that woman is like a dog on a scent! "Well I was awarded the paid internship so I will be working at the neuroscience research labs until graduation."

_"Oh my goodness" _the woman exclaims excitedly._ That's wonderful news honey. That's just what you wanted. Maybe that will be less stressful than those other jobs you have been doing."_

Lauren cringes. She has, understandably, never told her mom about the strip clubs, just that she has been working nights and weekends.

"We will see mom. I am sure they will keep me pretty busy there."

_"I just hope you are taking some time for you. when is the last time you went on a date?"_

"Really mom? I have dated, in fact I went on a few recently, but we've been over this" the blonde groans. It always come's back to this. She knows her mom means well,

_"Yes, yes I know, but Lauren, what you have been doing these last few years, it's not who you are. It's not good for you."_

"I know mom. I just don't want anything to mess this up. I cant afford to fail its too important to me."

Her mom's voice softens. She can tell that her daughter is frustrated with the conversation, but she desperately tries each time they speak to get through to her._ "Lauren, I know you think I don't understand, but I do. Your dad and I always knew you would do wonderful things. You are so caring and compassionate. There was nothing anyone could do about his condition and I know you have taken it upon yourself to take care of me and try to find a cure for the incurable and I love you for it, but you are not happy. Life is short to be unhappy. These dates, have they been with the same girl?"_

"Yes, but I don't know, its complicated. I am just so busy and its only going to get worse. Its so hard to even think of a relationship now" Lauren skirts the real issue.

_"If you're not sure, then she's probably not the right girl for you. I really believe that you know in the first few moments if its right. Your father and I knew when our eyes first met. I do still miss him everyday, but I am doing my best to be happy and go on living, its what he would want for us both. You know that."_

Lauren can hear the twinge of sadness in her voice speaking of her lost love. She also knows that her mom is right about both things. She did know that Bo was the one at first glance and her dad would not be happy about her burying her feelings and hiding in school work.

"I know. I will work on it" the blonde concedes.

_"Good. I'm so proud of you honey. And call me more often. Dont make me have to bribe Kenzi to keep tabs on you"_ she laughs.

"Mom, please don't" Lauren chuckles, knowing that her mom certainly would do just that if she got worried enough, and her bestie would buckle for the right amount of pizza or nice shoes since it was in the best interest for Lauren. She laughs at how her friend always looks out for her and she is happy the quirky girl was introduced to Hale. Maybe something good will come out of her relationship with Bo for Kenzi.

**XXX**

Bo sits alone at the bar having lunch when a hand on her shoulder startles the brunette from her daydream.

"Hey Bo, why the long face?" The familiar voice says sarcastically, knowing with certainty that her friend has something on her mind. She could hear it in her voice over the phone. Even though she tried to keep it casual and say it is about business, Tamsin can tell. Reading people is what she does best.

Bo's eyes never leave her drink. She sounds and looks exhausted. "I closed the deal last night. Largest one ever for the company. I will have a grand for you next week. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, but I can't help but think you should be more excited a out this," the blonde narrows her eyes at her friend, who still has not looked her way since she arrived.

Sliding a drink to Tamsin, she keeps her eyes forward and replies, "Well, I kinda let myself fall into their little game." She spins to face the blonde " You were right. I should have been more careful. I let my ego tell me that I could handle it and now..." She trails off her eyes looking past Tamsin "now I messed things up with Lauren."

"I always said you suck at readin people" the blonde spouts seriously.

"So you keep reminding me" Bo huffs.

"Lauren? What's she have to do with this?" The woman inquires curiously. She can't really see how her girlfriend would play into the equation.

Bo detailed the events to the woman, whose fury rose up as Bo's mood continued to drop.

"How the fuck would they know that about Lauren" Tamsin fumes, seemingly more upset that she didn't know it, than the fact that strangers found out about it.

"I didn't know that about her and I will admit that I looked into her when you told me you were dating. Those girl's usually get paid under the table, so it's hard to track sometimes. Many of them use fake names or don't want to be found. Sounds like inside info to me."

Those words perk Bo's ears as anger wells up that someone she knows could have done this. "What? Like someone I know told them? I don't really know anyone besides work. Wait...did you say you checked her out? What the fuck Tam!"

"What? I check out all your semi-serious dates, Bo. I am always looking out for you. Remember I warned you about that dog of a man you dated at work. Once again you should have listened to me."

"What are your feelings about Lauren, then since I should listen to you oh great one" Bo asks sarcastically, but wanting to know her old friend's opinion.

"I like her. She's good for you. Like I said at lunch, you did good there, but the question is how do _you_ really feel about her?"

"She hasn't spoken to me since last night, but I'm in love with her, Tamsin. What do I do?" Bo's voice cracks, on the verge of tears.

"Is she worth it, Bo?" The blonde knew the minute she saw the pair the other day that it was a match, but relationships can be hard. Even the most perfect couplings don't always work out. It takes more than love. She knows that first hand and this being Bo's first real relationship makes it all the more difficult.

The brunette doesn't hesitate. She clears her throat and says with absolute certainty in her voice, "More than worth it. I can't go back to how I was after the way she makes me feel when I am with her. She woke something up inside me and I knew it the instant I saw her."

Knowing what the answer would be before she even asked, Tamsin finishes off her drink and looks Bo in the eye. "Then you go get her. You fight for her. You use your skills of persuasion to show her why you make sense."

**XXX**

Her talk with Tamsin still fresh in her mind, Bo couldn't wait for her work day to end. It was longer than usual as everyone wanted to chat her up and Hale insisted on dinner.

Her boss was sympathetic to her plight. Sensing her discomfort all day, he found the courage to ask her when they were alone at dinner. After hearing the story he frowned and offered her support. He has been a great friend and she really does appreciate all he has done for her, but tonight she just needs to get to Lauren.

Finally free, she mindlessly walks to the train station, not even stopping home to change. "Yes, Lauren is more than worth it" keeps echoing in her head. She is determined to see the blonde and make her understand how much she wants and needs her in her life. No more dodging calls. She was going to see her face to beautiful face and lay it out on the table.

Catching the next train to New Haven, it isn't long before the brunette is standing outside Laurens apartment at midnight. A little nervous about showing up so late, now is not the time to wimp out, so she steels her resolve and knocks on the door.

Hearing the knock, Lauren puts on her robe, cursing under her breath that someone would be at their door so late. When she looks through the peep hole, her breath catches and she can't help the smile on her face. The beautiful brunette is on the other side and she looks about as nervous as Lauren feels. Lauren's feelings are mixed, anxious about the talk they need to have, but excited that Bo has come for her. Despite the messages, she really wasn't sure that Bo wanted to still be with her after her behavior. The blonde fixes her hair and takes a deep breath to try and remain calm before opening the door.

When she hears the latches being undone, Bo runs her hands down her sides and shakes out her arms hoping not to appear as frazzled a she feels inside.

"Bo? It's late. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go another night with things the way they are. I miss you, Lauren. I know I fucked up but I want to make it right. Can we please talk?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With the question still hanging heavy in the air, Lauren stands in her doorway silently captivated by the brunette who looks stunning still dressed in her workday attire, a dark colored power suit reminiscent of the day they first met. She is caught off guard seeing the brunette here at midnight, obviously sorry and feeling guilty, and she is not really sure what to say. She knows what she should do is apologize to Bo, but currently she is rendered catatonic and can only focus on the woman's full lips as she talks.

Seconds feel like hours as Bo stands in the hallway of Lauren's apartment, shifting herweight from side to side uncomfortably, waiting for a response. Her eyes travel down the long exposed legs of the blonde in her sleep shorts and t-shirt. The longer it takes Lauren to answer, the more Bo's heart sinks and she begins to scramble for something else to say, something else to convince the blonde how sorry she is and that it will never happen again. She is not too proud to beg if need be, she just wants to make things right.

With desperation in her voice, Bo feel the tears welling up. "Lauren, I am so, so-"

The blonde's soft lips crashing against her own keep Bo from finishing her thought as her words are abruptly cut off by Lauren's mouth consuming hers hungrily. Stunned by the turn of events, it takes the brunette a moment to process the situation before she is able to respond by opening her mouth wider and deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms tight around the blonde in case she suddenly changes her mind and tries to pull away.

Their mouths melt together for several moments, hands pulling their bodies closer together, before Bo realizes that Lauren has no intention of letting her go. The brunette relaxes as tongues duel and both gasp for air, until Lauren finally breaks it off, though making no motion to pull free of her girlfriend's embrace. Breathless, she just smiles and brushes some stray hair from Bo's face. The blonde places another peck on her girlfriend's lips then leans their foreheads together.

A noise from inside the apartment grabs their attention, but it turns out to be Kenzi as they can hear her groggy voice "LO? Was that the door?"

"Yeah Kenz. It's alright. Go back to sleep" Lauren replies, smiling softly at Bo she takes her hand and leads her inside, shutting the door quietly behind them.

The Goth pokes her head out to see the pair enter the living room. She smiles a knowing smile and gives Bo a nod. "Guess I'll be wearing my headphones tonight" she says idly as she closes her bedroom door.

Lauren rolls her eyes and Bo chuckles at the roommate while being led toward the blonde's room.

Bo is still spinning over the way this has played out so far. She really had braced herself for drama but the blondes silent expression of forgiveness is somehow confusing. Surely they need to talk. She needs to talk at least.

"Lauren, that was...that was, WOW...but we do still need to talk." She pulls the blonde around to face her.

Lauren shuffles her feet a bit, keeping her eyes down cast, "I know Bo. We are going to talk. I just, I had to start there." She looks up through her lashes, still feeling the shame of her behavior. "It was everything I wanted to say, that plus I am so very sorry I treated you like that. I was speechless that you showed up here tonight after the way I treated you. I have been so embarrassed about my behavior that I haven't had the courage to call you, but it has been killing me to think of how I hurt you." She looks away again.

"How you hurt me?" Bo is still confused and she tilts Lauren's chin to look at her, "Why are you embarrassed? It is all my fault. I never should have said anything. I never should have endulged in their sick game even if I was going to fake the proposition."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighs, "That's just it Bo. You didn't ask me to do it. You were just talking to me. I just...I have some issues about doing what I do, and hearing someone request such a thing of me...it felt degrading. I felt hurt and was upset that you had said the words. I took my anger out on you. I never should have slapped you. I am so sorry."

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you it got me the deal? They loved the slap" Bo smiles, not wanting to tell her that the client's had already known about the relationship And were doing it to as part of their sick idea of fun.

Lauren buries her head in the crook of Bo's neck, allowing a slight laugh to escape. "I was just doing my part ma'am."

Her girlfriend's light mood finally allows it all to sink in. They had both messed up. They had both realized it and obviously care enough about one another to admit their mistakes. They have a way to go, but Bo feels both nervous and excited to have found someone who genuinely cares for her and someone she would go to the ends o the Earth for in return.

The blonde pulls back, looking her awestruck girlfriend in the eyes, she gently cups the cheek that she had slapped that night, subconsciously rubbing it with her thumb. "I knew you would get it, Bo. I am very happy for you."

"Seriously though," Bo continues to hold the blondes gaze, hoping that she can find the words to express the feelings she has. "I never want to be the reason that you feel less than, Lauren. This is only a moment in time, a pitstop on your way to a great life. You are so strong and so much more, and you make me feel amazing when I am with you. I am in love with you, Lauren Lewis and I hope I get to be a part of that life for a long time."

The tears are falling freely down Lauren's face and Bo reaches up to wipe some of them away even as her own begin to fall. The blonde grabs Bo's wrist, trying to find her voice following her girlfriend's heart felt confession of love, she pulls the hand down and kisses Bo's palm. Looking into those gentle brown eyes that always melts her heart, the blonde has a hard time believing that the woman still wanted to be with her after the way she treated her, but she is thankful that she does and even more thankful that Bo said those three words that the pair have been skating around.

"Aren't we the pair" Lauren chuckles and presses a light kiss to Bo's lips, her fingers stroking the woman's hand that is still in her own. "Bo, I love you too, so much that I have had trouble wrapping my brain around it. I wasn't looking for it. I never wanted it, yet I saw you that night and I just knew. I tried to play it coy and thought that I was strong enough to blow it off, but when you were waiting for me in the back room, I knew I was done for. I could never go back and I knew I didn't want to."

A wave of relief washes over the brunette hearing her girlfriend echo her sentiment. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I have been so worried. I have never felt like this about anyone and I was so afraid that I had screwed it all up. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again, babe."

Using a shushing motion with her hands, Lauren is ready to begin anew with the woman who now completely owns her. "Let's just move on from it, besides, I have some news of my own"

Bo's expression brightens up immediately, wondering what news the blonde has to share. "Really, What?"

"I won the research work study position which means I will be quitting the Dal. I promised Trick two more weekends, but after that I am taking time off until in starts in June."

"Congratlations! That is awesome Lauren. I am so happy for you" The brunette pulls her in for a tight embrace.

"Bo, I don't know how my schedule will be, but I know we will find a way to be together. I can't not see you."

Pushing the door shut, Lauren trails a finger down the brunette's jawline. "You really are beautiful Bo."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I am yours and only yours doctor"

"Mmmm...I love the sound of that. I also love this sound" Lauren runs her fingers up under Bo's shirt. Her fingers grazing the brunette's skin while her teeth nip her pulse point causes Bo to moan while the blonde smiles against her skin.

Lauren pulls back with a sexy smirk on her face.

Bo returns the look and quirks a brow "Pretty pleased with yourself aren't you?"

Lauren bites her lip and nods, grabbing Bo by the shirt and pulling her toward the bed.

"Two can play that game, doctor" she chuckles as she lifts the blonde and drops her playfully on the bed.

Lauren yelps in surprise before giggling as Bo crawls up the bed. Bo settles in between her girlfriend's legs, allowing her full weight to lie atop her lover's body. She pauses a moment to take in the delicate features of this stunning woman, "Breathless" Bo whispers as she let's her nose graze along Lauren's cheek down the nape of her neck.

The single word confuses the blonde "hmm?"

"It's what I am when I look at you, when I touch you. You leave me breathless, Lauren" Bo whispers, the true depth of the meaning making the blonde shiver.

Looking down into soft brown eyes, Bo gently leans in and kisses her lover slowly and passionately. Lauren tugs lightly on her bottom lip and asks for more, which Bo happily obliges as she parts her lips and anxiously awaits Lauren's tongue. They continue to lie there kissing and touching, whispering to one another as they made love. This time was sweet gentle and slow. Neither having felt this way before, they both took the time to bask in the warmth of having someone care so deeply for you.

XXX

The next morning, Lauren manages to get ready for school without waking her girlfriend, but she definitely cannot leave without saying goodbye, especially since she wouldn't see her till the weekend.

She sits softly on the edge of the bed near the brunette, taking a moment to soak in her beauty. Even in sleep she is the most beautiful creature she had ever seen and she still hasn't wrapped her head around the idea that the woman is all hers. Looking at the clock, she knows she needs to get moving. "Bo, honey?" she places a light kiss on her lover's cheek as she starts to stir. She is so cute when she is just waking up and Lauren smiles to herself at the notion that anyone as sexy as Bo could also be so adorable. She brushes the hair from the brunette's face "Babe, I'm sorry, but I have to go to class. You can stay as long as you want."

"Mmmm...Lauren?" She stretches her body, her shirt rising up to expose her toned stomach, making Lauren want nothing more than to touch the soft skin, but she knows that if she does, she will never leave her room. "What if I stayed all day?"

The blonde smiles at the thought of Bo here waiting for her at the end of the day. "That would be wonderful, actually, but I don't want you to miss anything at work."

"I already have the day off. I told Hale yesterday. I figured no matter how the evening went, I wouldn't want to work today" she grins.

"Well, that was wise planning on your part Ms. Dennis" she smiles. "There is food in the fridge and an extra key in my top drawer. Make yourself at home. I should be back by two."

placing a soft kiss on Bo's lips, she brushes her hair back and stares at her adoringly, causing Bo to smirk seductively upon reading the effect she is having on the blonde right now.

Lauren realizes that Bo is picking up on her energy and quickly gets up shaking her head with a grin.

Bo flashes the blonde and smiles as her skins turns flush "I love you."

"You are mean, but I love you too" She laughs on her way out. "Now go back to sleep. Kenzi will be up around noon"

XXX

The brunette finally climbs out of bed and makes some coffee. Relaxing on the sofa she flips on the tv and enjoys the feel of relaxing in her girlfriend's apartment. Somewhere around eleven thirty kenzi drags herself out of bed and into the kitchen. Bo watches over the top of the magazine she is reading as the girl didn't even notice that the tv is in or that she is on the sofa. Amused, she watches the half asleep girl fumble as she prepares her cereal and milk. When she climbs into the recline beside Bo she nearly spills her bowl in surprise.

"Shit Bo Bo! How long you been sitting there? You should give a girl a heads up next time, damn"

"You really are like a zombie in the morning aren't you?"

Kenzi smiles "never been a morning person." She shovels the food in casting glances over at Bo who knows she is being watched.

"Whats on your mind Kenz" Bo says casually, not looking up from her magazine.

"Not much... I guess this means you two made up. I appreciate you being a little less vocal last night." she smirks.

"We tried. So umm... If I may ask, how are you with all of this? I mean being her bestie and all..." she trails off.

"Well, if you are asking permission to marry her I think you guys have some things to work out first" she laughs " but otherwise...hmm...I do like you and you are good for one another. It took someone amazing to break through her walls and thanks to you, I finally feel like I have the real Lauren back. I wish you a long and happy life together" she finishes sincerity in her eyes.

Bo is a little surprised by the answer she wasn't expecting anything so deep. "Thank you Kenz, that means a lot to me. She doesn't talk about herself much, but I guess we all have a history."

"She went through a traumatic time. It changed her a lot, but that is her story to tell. I am sure you have your own stories" she winks.

Bo nods, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. "How are things with Hale?"

"He's a cool cat, he has to be to keep up with all this awesomeness" she motions to herself causing Bo to laugh "anyway, we have fun. we plan to go out again this weekend, so we will just have to see."

"I am glad to hear that. So what do you want to watch?"

When Lauren returns she finds the two women settled into casual chatter laughing and watching cheesy television. She smiles seeing the two getting along famously since she wasn't sure if Kenzi was going to give her the "what for" after what happened Between them.

"I see you two are having a good time without me. If I am interrupting I can leave you guys alone" she smirks.

Kenzi quickly hops onto Bo's lap "yeah could you? We are in the middle of some intimate Jungle Jeeves time Lo" she grins.

Lauren begins to walk out in jest "I have been worried that your shared love for that show would eventually steal Bo away from me."

"Babe" Bo whines while Kenzi slaps her leg and hops off her lap.

Lauren drops her stuff on the table and returns to place a kiss on Bo's cheek draping her arms around her from behind. "Hey babe, you having a good day?"

"It's better now that you're here" Kenzi pretends to gag and Lauren rolls her eyes.

"I was thinking, we should celebrate a little tonight. We both have great new opportunities, what would be the thing to do here?" She looks to the roomies for an answer "only stipulation is it cant be too late, I gotta get up early."

"Me too" Lauren agrees.

"See, thats a problem I never have" Kenzi chuckles.

"what will you do when you get a real job" Bo asks.

She shrugs her shoulders "when you have a dream you find a way. Now if you'll excuse me" she smiles. "Now that I am done keeping your lady lurve company, I need to spend an hour on my paper, besides I am sure you two want some alone time. Let me know what time you want to go out."

Lauren comes around the sofa and sit down laying her legs across the brunettes lap smiling at her. Kenzi sticks her head back out and warns "nothing gross in the public areas" she points at each of them " I'm serious. I sit and eat out here"

"Well, that just killed all my plans" Bo smirks. Lauren pats the area next to her signaling for Bo to cuddle with her as they enjoy the warmth of one another's bodies.

"You know" Bo begins " I don't actually have any clothes. Care to accompany me to the store?"

"We could do that. We wi just let Kenzi know and how bout dinner around six?"

Bo nods " Sounds like a plan babe. I will go borrow some sweats and grab my wallet while you talk to Kenzi" she says, placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

XXX

Being out with Bo in public is always a little unnerving. Even dressed down in sweats she draws a lot of attention. Let's face it, she oozes sexy and while Lauren knows that Bo only has eyes for her, she can't help the pang of jealousy she feels every time she catches someone eyeing her girlfriend.

Several stores later, Bo finally settles on some jeans and blouses that she takes to the dressing room. Looking to her girlfriend she motions for her to come along "I want your opinion babe" she grins brightly.

Lauren can't say no. It's been a recurring theme since thy met. She is always drawn to the woman regardless of the situation and regardless of how much she tries to resist. It's as aggravating as it is sensual and she happily follows the brunette to the back and into the stall.

Watching her girlfriend undress is probably not the best thing right now. She wonders if Bo had something in mind when she suggested this, because keeping her hands off of a nearly naked sex goddess who happens to be the love of her life is an impossibility.

Bo turns around to slide one of her choices on and catches a glance at her girlfriend who has plastered herself to the far wall and is biting her lip. A sexy half smirk taking over her lips, Bo slide the pants up but leaves them unbuttoned while removing her shirt. She can feel Lauren's heat from across the stall as she tease her slowly before approaching the blonde.

"Bo, what are you doing? This is not a good idea."

"It's not?" Bo looks at her, quirking her brow at her own question as if it seemed like the most obvious course of action in their current situation.

"No"

"But I haven't done anything yet. You don't even know what I am thinking" she smirks, running her finger along the blonde's collar bone.

The contact causes Lauren to take a sharp intake of air as her throat catches from the electric touch. She is so wet thinking of what she would like to do to Bo in here and the damn woman is not helping matters.

Bo chuckles reading Lauren's thoughts play out across her face. She knows Lauren isn't this adventurous, but torturing her is just to good.

"Bo, I don't have sex in public. That's not who I am. Though I admit I am having a very hard time not taking you right now, so please put on your clothes" she says in a hushed tone.

"If that's what you want."

Lauren cannot talk, she only nods.

"Alright, if thats what you want. Just remember, no one said we had to have sex in here, but a little making out will never hurt anyone." Bo begins to put on a blouse before she is pushed into the wall by a hungry blonde who had clearly run out of will power.

The brunette smiles into the frantic kisses, enjoying the way she can rile up her girlfriend. She allows the blonde to take the lead, doing what she is comfortable with while hands roam and grasp, desperate for more contact. Lauren grinds her hips into Bo's, allowing her hands to massage perfect breasts while her mouth possesses the brunette's.

She has never felt such a need to possess someone, to mark them as her own. She can tell that Bo loves it and slowly she loses her inhibitions, ready to take this all the way. Nothing matters right now but the feel of Bo, the touch of Bo, ohh and the taste of Bo. As Lauren reaches her hand down to find Bo's wet center there is a knock at the door.

Quickly pulling her hand out and turnng bright red, Lauren throws herself to the otherside of the stall. Bo laughs at her girlfriend's behavior as she responds "Yes?"

"I am one of the sales people, I just wanted to make sure you have every thing you need."

Bo looks right at Lauren and flashes a smile that reaches her eyes . "Yes, I most certainly have everything I need right here, thank you. I will be right out."

Lauren rolls her eyes at Bo, still trying to calm her libido as Bo throws her sweats back on.

"I think this will work just fine. you ready to get out of here?"

"Beyond ready" Lauren says, still slightly mortified that she was ready to take Bo in a dressing room with no regard for how loud they usually are. She still can't figure out this effect that Bo has on her, but she knows it's welcomed. The walls she worked so hard to build to protect herself from love have crumbled. Now she knows what it really feels like to be alive.

Looking to the brunette, she smiles and reaches down to take her hand in her own as they exit the store.

XXX

The next day, Bo says her goodbyes and embarks on her ride back to the city. She is nothing but smiles at the way everything has worked out. Sure, they have had a few missteps, both of them learning how to deal with being in love on the fly, but she is reassured by their continuous commitment to talking it out. This is the first relationship she has ever been in when someone wanted he for more than her looks or sex and words can't describe her feelings of joy.

Her morning is relatively uneventful as she begins looking into new markets for Morrigan liquor. As lunch approaches she, makes her way to the lounge. She doesn't notice Dyson leaning against the counter top drinking his coffee and chatting up one of the secretaries when she comes in. The man smirks slightly to himself, eyeing her as she heads to the fridge. When she turns back around she catches a glimpse of him in the corner staring at her. He raises his cup and gives her a nod. Bo just shakes her head and takes a seat on the couch with her lunch.

After several minutes, Dyson makes his way over and takes a seat next to the brunette. She scoots farther away to the edge as he does and glares at him.

"What do you want Dyson" she spits.

That damn smirk on his face really makes her want to punch the shit out of him.

"Oh, nothing I suppose I should congratulate you on signing Morrigan Liquors. It's a big deal" he says sipping his coffee and looking straight ahead.

"The biggest, and thanks" she replies harshly and continues with her meal.

"You know, I hear those two are quite the pair. Sadistic little fucks, the two of them. I sure hope they didn't mess with you too much." Actually he hoped they did a number on Bo and her little girlfriend. He really hated that Bo sees other people. She is supposed to be his.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself."

"Obviously. I hear the slap was pretty epic" he chuckles.

Bo turns and narrows her eyes. "How did you hear about that?"

He tries to pass it off casually "Oh Hale told me"

"That's bullshit, Hale doesn't know about it. Your the snitch aren't you, you perverted little bastard? The only question is how did you know that Lauren worked there?"

Realizing he has been caught, he doesn't really even care. He rather enjoys making her squirm. "I knew I had seen her before, and as I walked by one day I caught her walking in the door. I almost wanted to go in and pay for a dance, but I restrained myself."

"So, what? You just ran over and told some strangers that I happen to be trying to close? What was the point Dyson, because I'd love to know"

"No, it wasn't like that. I was at my usual place Monday morning, and Evony came in. She immediately made a beeline for me and started to work her magic. The woman knew who I was obviously, and let me say she is very persuasive."

"Yeah" she scoffs "I am sure she had to twist your arm"

"Anyway, we hit it off, went to her room for some fun. Somewhere in there it came out. I could see the sparkle in her eye when she heard the little tidbit. I was too busy at the moment to give a shit. Her reputation holds true, I can promise you that."

"So how did you find out? Your romp warrant an after action report?"

"You are sexy and funny, Bo" He snickers. "Actually, she set me up in her room all day and we picked up the games after words. She had good things to say about you but yeah, she loved that the little stripper of your slapped you silly. Wish I could have seen your face."

"You are such a douche, you know that? You wonder why we didn't work."

"At least I am not parading around a stripper telling everyone she's in med school."

"She is in med school you dick! And if you fuck with her again, I am going to rip your dick off, got it?"

"Ohh yes ma'am" he feigns fear Before laughing at her.

"Complete ass." Bo spits and throws out her lunch, no longer having an appetite.

She is steaming as she walks out of the room, hoping that the man doesn't mess with anything else in her life. For the life of her she doesnt know what be really wants. When they were together he cheated all the time then apart, all he does is fuck with her. She makes a vow to herself to keep Lauren safe from the devious people she is suddenly surrounded by. She finds that there is no longer anything more important to her than Lauren.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I am not sure this chapter turned out the way I wanted, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. We get to see another side of Lauren and what happens with Dyson. I missed saying it last chapter, but I really do appreciate all of your wonderful reviews and follows. It makes it so enjoyable to write these stories. Please keep them coming!_**

**Chapter 13**

**Friday night two Weeks Later in NYC**

"Babe? You ready?" Lauren calls out as she gathers her purse and jacket.

"Yeah, just about" Bo calls back from the master bathroom. Sure, she takes a little longer than most to get ready, but is it wrong wanting to look her best, especially when she is going to have the sexy blonde on her arm?

Lauren groans, she hates being late for anything and Bo always has them toeing the line. It's one thing when they are on their own, but tonight they are having dinner with friends and reservations. Plus, if they miss the reservation, they will have to scramble to eat before she heads to work. Ugh, work! She really wishes she could call out but she promised Trick and it is her last weekend there. "We are supposed to meet them in twenty minutes, so..."

Hearing the irritation in her girlfriend's voice, Bo hurries out of the bedroom. "Relax babe, I got it. See? I am all ready." Smoothing down her dress, the brunette finally looks up at her girfriend and stops dead in her tracks. The blonde is wearing a sleeveless pink silk blouse and grey dress slacks that fit her form perfectly. "Wow! How am I going to keep my hands off you all night?"

"Wow yourself," Lauren let's her eyes rake down the brunette's body fitting snugly in the knee length black dress "and no one said you couldn't touch me" the blonde smirks, "let's just keep the PDA to a minimum since according to Kenzi, we lack self control." She slaps Bo's hand away from her ass. "Besides, I sure hope you won't keep your hands off of me _ALL_ night," she laughs at the pouting brunette.

Bo groans inwardly, she hates rules. Not that she is ill behaved or rude, but she never saw the point in hiding her feelings. She vows to be on her best behavior and not do any inappropriate touching. "Argh! You are such a tease. No promises on the PDA, but I will make good on the after party."

Lauren rolls her eyes and pulls Bo into her, pecking her on the lips. "This is our first double date. A public outing with another actual couple" the blonde smiles.

"I know, and I am so excited. I love taking you out in public. Talk about an ego booster," Bo watches with a grin as her girlfriend drops her head to hide her blush. "I love you, Lauren."

Tilting her head up to catch her girlfriend's soulfull brown eyes, Lauren cups her lover's face and places a gentle kiss on her full lips. "I don't think you need an ego boost" she chuckles, "I love you too, Bo. Now let's go enjoy a nice dinner with friends."

**XXX**

Amazingly, they arrive at the swanky restaurant five minutes early, making Lauren very happy as they step up to the bar for a drink while they wait for the other couple.

"I can't wait to see Hale and Kenzi as a couple." Lauren leans on the edge of the bar, looking at the people down the row before settling eyes on her brunette. She subtley takes in the exquisite form and feels her hear flutter when Bo looks her way with that dimple in full force. Ah, the dimple. It gets her everytime and the blonde finds herself doing everything in her power to keep it there as long as possible.

Bo seems oblivious to her girlfriend checking her out as she is stuck in her own thoughts. "Wonder if we can come up with a name for them- like Kale...no not that. Maybe Hanzi?"

Lauren shakes her head giggles, "Kenzi already mashed our names into BoLo."

"Oh really" Bo quirks a brow as Lauren nods, "I like it. She is something else. So spunky. I sure hope they work out."

"Well, it's very early, but it would be fun" the blonde agrees, letting her arm drift around Bo's waist. Just as their drinks are served, the pair hears a familiar voice call out from behind, "BoLo! What's shaking chicka's?"

They turn around to see Kenzi and Hale arm in arm striding happily up to them.

Lauren whispers to Bo, "I see Hale won the first battle, getting Kenzi somewhere on time." The comment making them chuckle together as the pair approaches.

"Hey guys! I am so glad we are doing this" Bo smiles and leans in to hug them both.

Looking at Kenzi, Bo and then Lauren, Hale agrees. "Yeah me too, Bo. It will be fun to get to know one another better and finally get to spend some time with the woman bringing my favorite exec such joy."

Lauren blushes as she shakes his hand and Kenzi gives her a high five. The man really is quite charming. She is happy that her best friend is dating a gentleman and she smiles watching Hale wrap his arm around Kenzi's waist, escorting her to their table.

The hostess seats them and they quickly fall into comfortable conversation, sharing stories and enjoying the company. Half way through dinner, Lauren senses Bo's mood change suddenly. Her eyes are narrow and she seems to be glaring at someone across the room.

"Babe what is it" she whispers, trying to be discreet.

"Nothing, just Dyson" she spits under her breath, turning her eyes back to her meal in hopes he didn't see them.

Lauren doesn't really know the man, but she was definitely not comfortable around him when they met at the party. He obviously has a thing for her girlfriend and for causing trouble.

"Crap" Bo says quietly, realizing that Dyson is now headed right to their table with that damn smug grin of his. One of these days she is going to knock that off of him.

Dyson makes eye contact with each person as he greets them. "Ladies, Hale, so nice to see you all."

"Hey Dyson." Bo says pleasantly with her best fake grin while Hale shakes his hand.

He turns his eyes to Lauren and nods, something in his look making her uncomfortable. "Nice to see you have time for dinner with friends tonight Lauren. I know you are very busy girl" he smirks.

Not knowing what his deal is, Lauren just keeps her expression neutral with a tight smile 'Yes well, I always make time for my girlfriend," she smiles at Bo and squeezes her knee"

"Of course." His response is short but he doesn't lose the smirk, which really gets under her skin.

"Dyson, what brings you here tonight?" Hale asks, trying to hide his confusion and break the suddenly tense mood.

The well dressed man motions over his shoulder to a tall blonde that looks more like a Playboy model sitting at the bar waiting for him, his cocky smile in full effect.

Bo looks her up and down. "Nice. Must have paid a pretty penny for that one," she says and takes a sip of her drink.

Everyone nearly choked, trying to hold back their laughter as Dyson was less than pleased.

"Hmph," He sneers at her, "Well, I guess we both know where to get those" he says and then bids adieu. Making his way back to his date, he throws one last look at the party over his shoulder, being sure to catch the angry glare of Bo. He feels deeply satisfied at having riled her up.

Kenzi gives her best friend a confused look that quickly turns to anger as the words register, "Oh no he didn't!"

Lauren shoots the Goth a pleading look and pushes Bo back down into her seat when she feels her girlfriend begin to rise up. Lauren is definitely not happy with the last remark, getting a hint that he knows something about her. Calming the brunette, she glances at Dyson, who is still enjoying his handy work, and narrows her eyes in warning at the man. Bo is upset, whispering her apologies to her girlfriend who is trying to brush it off. She has been afraid that someone Bo worked with would figure her out. After all, Bo can't be the only one from there that goes to the Dal.

Watching the exchange with interest, Hale has to ask, "Okay, what was all that about?"

Too upset to speak without saying something she may regret, Bo just steels her jaw and takes another bite of food.

Sensing that Bo is not going to be in a rational state of mind, Lauren pipes up, "Apparently Dyson knows about the job I have to help put myself through med school. I am a dancer at the Dal on weekends. It's only a few more days, as I have gotten a work study research position until I start residency next year."

"Oh really? Lauren I am very sorry if he has made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I-"

The blonde waves him off, "That's not necessary Hale, but I do appreciate it. I won't give the Neanderthal a second thought, but I am worried about Bo."

The brunette has been lost in her own thoughts, mentally scolding herself for letting him get to her and raging over the things she would love to do to the jackass. Hearing her name, she jumps back to the present. "Hmm?"

The look of concern on her boss's face is endearing. "Bo, has he been harassing you?"

Wanting nothing more than to continue the pleasant evening they were enjoying just minutes ago, Bo ignores Kenzi's motions to spill the beans. "I am not going to complain Hale."

Hale is not having any of it as he presses her harder, "No, Bo, I am asking you directly, as a friend if he has been harassing you with this information?"

Bo looks to Lauren, then Kenzi and back at Hale. "Yes, but it just started the other day, after I closed the deal. Actually, he told me he was the one that told Evony that Lauren and I were a couple when they were having sex. Evony and Lambert put me up to...well...you all know what happened, they knew that we were dating."

Hale is furious, though he tries his best to keep an even tone, it is evident he really would like to confront his friend and employee right now, but Kenzi gives him a look that says "chill out." Glancing around the table he can tell that his date and the blonde are equally angered.

Dropping her fork on the table in exasperation, her emotions finally boil over. "I wanted to say something, I did...I just wasn't sure how to approach it and I just wanted to move on, but he won't leave me alone. Ever since we dated, he just keeps coming back and screwing with me whenever it strikes his fancy."

"What a douche" Kenzi adds, shaking her head at the nerve of the man.

"I wish you had told me, Bo. Some of that is grounds for dismissal."

"Yeah, me too Bo," Lauren says, eyes pleading with the brunette for full disclosure.

She sighs, deeply hoping that this conversation is almost over. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, Lauren. I thought about telling you Hale, but I figured he will only be worse if I got him fired. There has to be something else. Let's just drop it and enjoy ourselves please?" She looks around the table "Please" she begs.

"Fine. For now," Hale relents and everyone nods in agreement, quietly resuming their dinner in an uncomfortable silence.

**XXX**

**Saturday evening at the Dal-Lauren's last day**

Half way through her performance, Lauren catches a glimpse of a familiar face in the back. She does her best to focus on the song, but her mind keeps drifting to the tall blonde man and what he could possibly want. When the music stops, she hurries off of the stage, grabbing her robe and heading to the dressing room area. Somehow Dyson gets himself backstage and he slithers up behind the blonde.

"Hello Lauren."

His tone is sweet, but it makes her stomach turn anyway. She had hoped to get through one last night, but of course not. Lauren doesn't turn to face him, but rolls her eyes as she responds, "Dyson. What can I do for you?"

She could hear him deflate, hoping he would surprise and upset her, instead it's as if she expected to see him tonight. "You don't seem surprised to see me."

"No, I am sure that Bo is not the only one from your agency that comes here" she plays it off as she turns around her expression is neutral, "I am just surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"Well, I just wanted to say that you look particularly great tonight. I guess being in love agrees with you."

Lauren can tell that he is not sincere, more like he is probing for something and she is sick of his games. _'This ends tonight'_ she thinks.

She keeps her voice flat and her expression unchanged. "Who says I am in love?"

He was not expecting that answer, much the way he was not expecting her to seem so calm and in control. Dyson was certainly expecting a response similar to Bo's melt down. He rubs his scruffy chin, drooling over the possibility of a juicy tidbit "Oh? Are you telling me you don't love Bo?

"Are you telling me that you do" she challenges.

"I bet she would like to know that since she is head over heels for you" he smirks, still hoping to get a rise out of the woman.

"You are quite the gentleman. Obviously you care a lot about Bo's well being to look after her best interest. I like that" She growls as she moves in close and massages his lapels, a slight smirk on her lips. "Let's not talk about her now. When I am at work, it is all about the customer. "

"Really? Now that's what I like to hear. I love good customer service. Maybe we should go behind the curtain and you could service me privately" he runs a finger down her arm and plays with the end of her silky blonde hair.

Lauren smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling their lips close, "Not a chance in hell" she whispers as she quickly pulls him down and knees him hard in the groin, the blow dropping him to his knees. As the bouncer rushes over she leans into Dyson and pulls him by the ear, making him place his hand on the ground to steady himself, "I am not sure what your deal is you sick fuck, but leave me and Bo alone, got it?"

Without waiting for a reply, she steps on his hand with her heel causing him to cry out. The bouncer just stands there with an impressed look on his face as she tells him that the man appeared from no where and got handsy with her. The rather large man picks Dyson up off the ground and drags him back out to the lounge, tossing him out onto the street. Still recovering from the blow, he protests, calling for Trick, but Lauren already had the old man's ear explaining what happened not only then, but the other night at dinner and how he has been harassing her and Bo. Trick just motions for them to get him out and inform him that he is no longer allowed into the Dal, not even for work.

"I know many people think lowly of the girls that do this, but I will not tolerate any of you being treated like trash," his emotions evident in his words. The old man does go out of his way to treat his employees like family and never tolerates anyone treating them poorly.

Lauren reaches across and hugs him. "Thank you Trick. I have always appreciated you treating us like human beings, unlike some other places, and I am really grateful for all you have done for me. I fully intend to make good on my promise to help you with any medical needs so you how to reach me if you need to."

"I do hope you will drop by once in a while. Scotch on the house" he winks and squeezes her arm lovingly, drawing a lovely grin from his dancer. She hasn't been here long, but he quickly came to think of her more like a grand daughter. Her caring nature and dedication to her goals warmed his heart. It saddens him to think of not seeing her anymore.

"I promise. Now I better get ready for my last dance and Bo. She is picking me up shortly."

"You guys are still an item, huh?"

A smile slowly pulls at her lips when she thinks of Bo. She nods affirmatively and the smile grows even more.

The old man can see the glow the blonde gets just thinking of her girlfriend. He can't help but remember that same feeling when he was dating his wife. He knows it's a good sign for their relationship and he couldn't be happier for the both of them. "That's good. She's a good girl and she must be pretty special if she managed to grab you up."

"Thanks Trick, I certainly think she is."

Just then, she spots Bo walk into the Dal. The brunette's eyes light up when she sees the blonde as she hurries over, greeting Trick when she passes. Watching the lovers interact gives the old man a warm feeling in his heart even though he still longs for his departed wife.

Lauren pulls the brunette backstage so she can give her a kiss. "I didn't expect you so early."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist, Lauren. I wanted to see your last performance" she says sheepishly, looking up through her dark lashes.

The blonde just flashes a seductive smile. She knows how much Bo loves to watch her and that the brunette has been so good about not coming to see her at work. Maybe she can make this last one extra special for her girlfriend. "You know, it doesn't mean I will never dance for you again."

This remark definitely piques Bo's interest as she raises a brow. Lauren snakes her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulls her in. As she kisses her way up Bo's neck, the brunette tips her head away to give her better access. The blonde stops by her ear and husks lowly, "All you have to do is ask, and I will do anything you want, baby." She finishes with a nip on her ear lobe before pulling back with a devilish grin. The look on Bo's face really says it all and the blonde giggles as she has to fight her way out of the embrace to get back to the stage in time.

Performing for the last time, Lauren keeps her eyes locked on Bo half of the time, making an effort to accentuate each seductive move even more when their eyes meet so that the brunette knows that she is only thinking of her and only her in that moment. The sensuality of the whole scene makes Bo ache as she watches the dance being performed just for her. While she loves the way she feels knowing that she is the only one in here fantasizing about the blonde on the stage that actually gets to live the dream, she is counting the minutes to get Lauren home where she never has to share her like this again.

**XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone- So sorry for taking so long with this update. I promise to do better. I want to thank you all for continuing to read and review my stories. You keep me inspired and I am so grateful for it :D**_

_**Now that a few of my stories are finished, my new fic, "Good Ole Fashioned Payback" is Lauren-centric and set in the old west. It is something different for me so I hope you guys will give it a look, too. **_

_**Please enjoy another chapter of your favorite ladies enjoying happy times!**_

**Chapter 14**

**Bo's Apartment Sunday Afternoon**

"And that's when she kneed him in the balls!" Bo yells out, hardly able to finish the sentence from laughing so hard that she has tears falling from her eyes during the retelling of Lauren's encounter with Dyson last night to the group.

Her jaw hit the floor when she first heard the story arriving to escort her girlfriend home from the Dal. Getting over the sudden shock and awe of the fiery side of the blonde defending her honor, she discovered she was more turned on than ever and couldn't wait to get the sexy dancer back home. Needless to say, Lauren had her hands full with Bo's hands last night, that is until they stepped through the doorway, then it was a free for all of crazy love making. They wrecked the place so bad that they had to get up extra early to clean up before hosting lunch for all of their friends to celebrate Lauren quitting the Dal and starting her new research job.

Everyone is bent over in a fit of laughter and Hale has a look of disbelief even though he is in hysterics. Lauren just smiles and shakes her head at everyone's amusement. The blonde gives her girlfriend a gentle pat on the back and moves to top off the drinks.

Gasping for air as she attempts to calm her breath enough to speak, Tamsin wipes away her tears and looks at the blonde impressed. She nods her head in approval, "About time that sad sack got his. Here, here Doc!" She raises her glass and everyone follows as they toast the victor.

Lauren chuckles as she takes her drink. She has to admit to feeling some pride in the way she stood up to the man, but she's also a bit ashamed that her usual peaceful ways went so easily by the way side. Something about the way she feels for Bo just brings out the lioness in her and it's a little frightening, even though everyone else seems to enjoy it.

"I am glad you all approve. It seems that Bo has brought out a temper I never knew I had," she offers a half smile as she looks at her girlfriend and recalls the other time she struck someone, a familiar brunette, just a few weeks ago at the Dal.

Kenzi can't hold on any longer, a big grin on her face and her feet tapping in anticipation of the rest of the story, "I know right? In all the years I've known you I have never seen your temper, but I knew my bestie had some kick ass in her. What happened next?"

With a beaming smile, Bo waits to see if Lauren wants to do the honors, but the blonde gives her a nod to signal that she would let Bo finish the story. The brunette is loving this all too much to deny her the big finish. As Bo recounts her girlfriend's story, Lauren takes a seat on the edge of the recliner, slides her arm over the brunette's shoulders, and watches her friend's revel in the man's misfortune.

Twenty minutes later, the gang finally calms down to a dull roar.

"Damn Bo, guess I better take good care of you. I don't want to be on Lauren's shit list," Hale shakes his head. He is definitely glad that Bo finally has someone to look out for her in matters other than business.

Lauren grins back at him and gives her girl a squeeze as Bo pipes up, "Damn right! My girl has got my back. Right babe?"

The blonde smiles softly and places a gentle kiss on her lover's lips, "You know it, babe!"

Kenzi mocks them with a gagging motion, "Okay you two, break it up. I'm about to eat. I am starving dude, for realz."

"Relax, Kenz" Bo stands up and stretches while Lauren heads to the kitchen, "We know the rules. No inappropriate touching when you guys are around." Bo taking after Lauren, she rolls her eyes and smirks at the girl. "Why don't we all grab a plate before Kenzi throws a fit."

"Finally!" Kenzi let's out an exasperated sigh and is first up to the island where Lauren is pulling food out of the oven and setting out the plates.

Tamsin leans back on the counter with a wide smile and watches the blonde work. She is happy for Bo and the fact that she seems to have finally met her match. Their chemistry is obvious and the blonde is the perfect mix of Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman, Martha Stewart and badass Ronda Roussey. "So, what are you going to do with your time off, Lauren?"

Lauren just shrugs indifferently. She hasn't really put much thought into it, but she did take note that she can't remember the last time she had free time and doesn't know when she'll get it again, so she hopes to make the most of it. Solidifying her relationship with Bo is at the top of the list. "Well I hope to relax, of course, and spend more time with Bo. Maybe take a weekend and go home to see my mom. I have a month and a half before I start the new job and I'm not really sure what my schedule will be afterwards."

"That sounds good. You seem like you work too much. I bet you could use a little break before the real chaos begins," the older blonde suggests.

Nodding in agreement Lauren, gives her a friendly smile hands her a plate, "Definitely!" She leans along side Tamsin and watches Kenzi devour her plateful. Her old friend never ceases to amaze and she can't help but chuckle at the expression on Tamsin's face as she watches. "The girl can eat."

"That she can doc," the older blonde laughs, shaking her head. She takes a few bites of the delicious lasagna and leans in to Lauren. "I am glad you two are doing well. You make her very happy. That's important to me," she says softly so only they can hear.

The heartfelt words take Lauren by surprise. The older blonde can come off as gruff and uncaring but deep down she is very loyal and looks out for those close to her. She looks at Tamsin, recognizing the sincerity in her sentiment as she allows a small smile creep up on her lips before turning her eyes to Bo who is sitting in the recliner watching Kenzi eat. "Thank you. I can honestly say she makes me very happy, too."

With that, Tamsin heads over to the island to tease Kenzi about her dining etiquette and Lauren slides over to chat with Hale, hoping to get to know her best friend's boyfriend, and girlfriend's boss, a little better. It doesn't take long for them to get into a deep conversation about the technological advances in medicine and how Hale nearly invested in a few of them.

Sitting back in her recliner, the brunette takes in the sight of her new family. Her smile reaches her eyes watching Tamsin and Kenzi tease one another and Lauren and Hale talking shop. It occurs to her that she has never seen her old friend really around other people and Bo has to wonder what kind of life the woman is living. She has done so much for her, that she wants to repay the favor and getting her more involved in their life is going to be a big part of it.

The blonde brings over a plate and Bo whispers to her, "I love that everyone is getting along so well." Lauren looks over and nods her agreement, smiling at the new group dynamic. She hasn't spent much time with people besides Kenzi in quite some time and she admits that it is a nice feeling. She pats the seat next to her so that Lauren will take a seat and actually eat for a change. Bo has noticed her tendency to work straight through at school and tend to everyone else's needs rather than to take care of her own, so the brunette plans to keep a better eye on her girlfriend from now on. She needs to learn a healthy balance of work and play before things get really hectic for them.

**XXX**

Later that evening, after everything had been cleaned up and Kenzi took a bunch of leftovers back to Hale's, the lovers finally relax on the couch together. Lauren is positioned with her back against the front of the brunette, who has her arms around her girlfriend as they watch an old movie.

Bo unconsciously plays with the end of the blonde's long locks and thinks back on their afternoon, a wide sme taking over her face. "I really enjoyed today."

"Me too. We should do it more often," Lauren agrees, knowing that they could both benefit from more social time outside the two of them.

Taking a deep breath and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's head, the brunette has already started formulating plans for the next group outing. It pleased her greatly to see Tamsin having such a good time, too. "I think we will. I really want to include Tamsin more often if that's alright?"

"That's fine, Bo. I like her and she is your family." The blonde clears her throat uncomfortably and shifts a bit against Bo. "Speaking of family...would you like to come with me when I go see my mom?"

"You want me to meet your mom?" Not opposed to the idea at all, but surprised at being invited all the same, Bo leans around to try and look her girlfriend in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah..I mean...if you want to. I know she would love to meet you," Lauren stammers, not really sure why she feels so uncomfortable asking. It probably has something to do with not bringing anyone home in so long since she hasn't been dating. She knows her mom will love Bo, and that it would bring her relief knowing that her daughter is not on her way to becoming an old maid.

Lauren narrows her eyes as Bo laughs loudly at her comment. "I bet! Kenzi told me they used to worry that you would end up a crazy old cat lady," she tries not to make it sound insulting, but its pretty funny.

"Yeah, yeah" the blonde laughs along. "That was definitely not on my agenda, though I do like cats. I just..." she trails off and seems to get lost in thought.

Noticing the blonde tense up, Bo begins to rub her neck a little. "It doesn't matter Lauren. We were both hell bent on doing our own thing, until the universe brought us together. I feel like the powers that be knew we needed someone, and I don't know about you, but I have no intention of giving you up."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Giving recent events, I think it's safe to say that I have no intention of giving you up either. I love you Bo."

"I love you Lauren, and it feels so good to say that. I would love to meet your mother." They look at one another with adoration in their eyes."Yes...it does" Lauren agrees, lifting Bo's hand to her lips to place a loving kiss on her palm. She is finally letting the reality that she has found someone special sink in after all the years by herself it feels like she finally found the missing piece of her.

"I really hadn't thought I'd say those words to anyone," the blonde admits in a moment of vulnerability. "I think I'm going to enjoy a little down time with you. It's something I haven't had in a long time and if I hadn't met you I would have just worked straight through, because that was all I knew how to do."

"I think you have proved that you know how to do many things, doctor" Bo kisses her way down the blonde's neck. Lauren melts at the way Bo says the word doctor. If there is a way to make a word sexy, she can do it and the way she let's it roll off her tongue sends a shiver down her spine. "And," Bo continues, "I am honored that I am the one you let into your heart. I already can't imagine my life without you."

Bo's words hit a note deep inside of the blonde. She really did work hard to keep people away until Bo came busting through her walls. She couldn't have kept her out if she wanted to, it just feels too right. "Hey babe? Can we go to bed early" Lauren asks while suggestively waggling her brows.

"Mmm of course. I am always happy to go to bed with you, babe. I just hate Sunday's because I know tomorrow morning you will leave for the week," she pouts.

"I know. That's why we should make the most of tonight." Lauren takes her lover by the hand and leads her to the bedroom looking back over her shoulder with smoky eyes that makes the brunette's heart leap. Bo finds herself thinking about how no one else ever held her interest. Sometimes not even for a full night. It was more about the chase. Now, even after several months together, the slight flirtation by the blonde sets her afire more than it did when they first met. There is no more chasing. She already knows whats under the clothes and what the woman is like. There is no more fantasy and yet, maybe it's because of all that, or in spite of it. She knows that Lauren is hers. She knows the breathtaking body awaiting her and how amazingly real the woman is and she finds it more exciting everyday.

**XXX**

Bo has come to dread Monday's. Lauren leaves, the weekend is over and she is forced to see Dyson at work. She groans as she sees the man at the end of the hall, but to her surprise, and delight, he hightails it before she gets to him. No doubt he's embarrassed by the blonde showing him up the other night. _"Well Monday just got a little better,"_ she thinks until she rounds the corner and sees Evony sitting in her office._ "Crap! Or maybe not." _Bo lets out a hard sigh before entering the room with her prize smile on display.

The meeting goes better than expected as Evony is pleased with the progress. Bo has harnessed the younger goth crowd after observing Kenzi and the ad is performing well. The woman encourages her to keep making bold choices and reminds her that their goal is world domination.

"Bo, are you still with that pretty little blonde from the Dal? She was delicious looking," Evony smirks. If her goal was to get a rise from the brunette it worked.

Bo rolls her eyes and huffs, "Yes, no thanks to you."

"Oh honey it was all in fun. I can tell you are both in love and I wish you well, though if you guys ever want a third..." the dark skinned woman drums her fingers on the desk and looks up hopefully.

"No," Bo quickly puts an end to that thought, "but thank you."

Letting out a sigh that says she is exhausted with this conversation, Evony makes her way to the door. "Very well then. Go, make me money! Think I'm going to go find that handsome man for a second helping of yummy."

As she leaves the room Bo feels a little nauseous thinking of Dyson and the woman, on the other hand, she wishes Evony wanted something more than a play thing. Maybe she could take him off her hands.

**XXX**

Monday for Lauren comes and goes like usual. A train ride home, a few hours of classes, studying and then chat with Bo before bed. Tuesday afternoon Lauren gets a text from the brunette:

_Bo: 'hello gorgeous :D. I have an idea for this weekend'_

_Lauren: 'you're not too shabby yourself ;) whats that?'_

_Bo: 'I want to take you out on the town. how bout dinner and broadway or would you prefer dugout seats for the Yankees?'_

_Lauren: 'ohhh__! both sound nice but I vote Yankees'_

_Bo: 'so you love the Evil Empire huh?"_

_Lauren: 'i love Jeter. He's sexy'_

_Bo: 'sexier than me?'_

_Lauren: 'impossible. No one is sexier than you'_

_Lauren: 'well, except me of course ;D'_

_Bo: 'not lacking in the self esteem department i see, lol. You are definitely sexy babe'_

_Bo: 'ballgame it is! i miss you! Ttyl_

_Lauren: 'miss you to. Cant wait'_

The blonde slides her phone down into her pocket and heads to the kitchen where she finds Kenzi ridding the world of cereal. As she pours another bowl she looks up at Lauren and smirks knowingly.

"Someone's been talking with her lady lurve," she makes a bunch of kissy noises.

Lauren narrows her eyes at her friend, "Stop it! What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing, just that you get all googly eyes when you do. You got it bad for her."

"I don't get googly eyes," she huffs and climbs up on the stool next to her friend.

"Whatevs," Kenzi shrugs.

"You got one thing right though Kenz, I got it bad. I've never been like this about anyone. I always thought it was silly when people would talk about fawning over someone and here I am, totally in love with this woman," the blonde shakes her head in disbelief at her behavior.

"Oh, it's not just you. She's gone loco too. Hale even said so." her friend looks her in the eye with sincerity in her voice. "I'm really happy for you Lo."

"Thanks. I am taking her to meet mom next weekend and want to know if you want to come back with us. I know she misses you too."

"I love your mom, but I think I will let you two lurvers do that alone. Besides I got weekend plans with my honey," she winks playfully.

Lauren steals a bite of the cereal. "Yeah how is that going? He seems nice and you two get along well."

"Amazeballs! He is so sweet and funny and his abs...OMG! He gets my quirkiness ...thank goodness you met Bo," the Goth laughs.

"Well I am glad she makes us both so happy," Lauren laughs and squeezes her bestie in a tight hug.

**XXX**

"Hi, mom"

_"Oh hello honey, it's so good to hear from you. Thank you for not making me hunt down Kenzi for an update on you" the woman laughs._

The blonde just rolls her eyes, knowing that her mom was half serious. "You are most welcome mom. How have you been?"

_"Just fine nothing new here. Ms. Ruth got herself another cat. That's five in all. How many do you need?"_

"I don't know, but you will be happy to know that I am not on course to become a crazy cat lady as you like to suggest." Lauren tries to keep from laughing at the running joke, but sadly, she was probably on her way to that end.

_"Oh my Lauren. Does that mean...does that mean you have a girlfriend" her mother asks with hopeful enthusiasm. _

Lauren could hear her smile through the phone. "Yes it does" she answers with more pride than she thought was necessary. "We have been going out for a lttle while and I was afraid to put a label on it, but she is amazing. I am planning to come home for the weekend in two weeks and I thought I would bring her with me, if that is alright with you?"

_"You better! It has been so long honey. I would love to meet her. Is Kenzi coming, we have plenty of room?"_

"No, unfortunately she has plans."

_"Oh, I hope they involve a boyfriend." _

Mom is always checking up on the two of them. It's not that she wants them married off, she just wants to make sure they are happy and finding love the way she did. Her mom always said that love is what makes the difference between having a life and loving life.

"Actually they do, but I will let her tell you about him. I can't wait to see you mom."

_"Me too. I've missed you and I am so glad my two girls have someone special in their lives right now."_

"I wish you would come here, but Ii know you hate to travel," the blonde says with sadness evident in her voice.

Her mother hears the tone and immediately changes the subject._ "Enough about me. Does she make you happy Lauren? What does she do?"_

"Relax mom, she is an advertising executive in the city and yes she makes me very happy." Lauren's smile reaches her eyes thinking about the woman who now holds her heart. What a difference a few months make.

_"It sounds like this could be something serious."_

"I really hope so mom, because I am in love with her. I didn't want to be. I tried not to be, but...I was done the minute I laid eyes on her."

_"That is serious honey. I have never heard you talk like that about anyone you have ever dated. That's how I felt about your father." _Her mom feels relieved at hearing the joy in her daughter's voice. It has been so long since she really saw Lauren happy.

"I know. That's one of the things that helped me realize it could be real, because otherwise it just seems too fantastical to be real."

_"Sometimes Lauren, real life is more magical than fantasy. I will see you soon. I love you."_

"I love you, too mom."

Her mom hangs up the phone, but Lauren is still stuck on her last words. That is certainly true in her case. All she needed to do was open herself up to the fairytale.

**XXX**

"Come on babe you ready?" Lauren lets out an exasperated sigh. It seems like she is always waiting on the brunette when they go out. Granted it is always worth the wait, she's a bombshell after all, but one of the blondes pet peeves has always been tardiness. Of course, when Bo comes out in a Yankee jersey, short shorts and her hair up in a pony tail under a Yankees ball cap, the blonde lets out a gasp. Bo takes pleasure in the response as she saunters up with a smirk and wraps her hands around Lauren's waist.

"Sorry I took so long. I want to look good for you. Is this alright or should I change," Bo asks with a sexy grin, but judging by the look in her girlfriend's eyes, she's pretty sure she already knows the answer.

Lauren clears her throat and pushes down her desire to rip off the jersey. Bo would make a gunny sack look hot, but seeing her all casual in this sporty outfit is a major turn on. "Well I can tell you it was worth the wait babe. You are so damn hot" she growls as she pulls back to get a better look at the brunette. "I think you need to put on different shorts though. Longer ones if I am going to be forced to sit next to you for several hours in public."

The brunette throws her head back and let's out a hearty laugh, "Oh no I'm not. It is going to add to the fun," she waggles her brows devilishly.

"Ugh! You are going to be the death of me babe!"

"Ah, but what a way to go," she snickers at the blonde. "You love me, now come on," she takes Lauren's hand and leads her out the door. "We don't want to miss the first pitch. I know someone who loathes being late," she winks.

Lauren is enjoying playful Bo. The woman is always charming, but there are times when she can almost literally put you under her spell and right now she is working it hard. "Mmmm. So, Mo Rivera, huh?"

"Definitely! The best closer in baseball. The two of us know a little something about closing," she smiles, obviously proud of her skills, as she should be.

"Ah, nice. Maybe you should start playing "Enter Sandman" when you meet your clients," she says with a sly smile.

Bo cocks her head pondering the suggestion seriously. "I like it, but I don't think Hale would go for it."

"I was just kidding Bo," she runs her hand down the brunette's back.

"Oh," Bo blushes a little. Sometimes she has trouble knowing if the blonde is kidding or not since she has stellar poker face. Note to self, don't play poker with her, she is probably a pro.

The elevator door opens and Lauren can't contain herself with the brunette being an irresistible combination of ultra sexy and super adorable at that moment. She pulls Bo inside and pushes her up against the wall. Catching the brunette by surprise, she let's out a yelp that is muffled by the blonde plunging her tongue inside in a fevered kiss. Lauren let's her hands work their way down until they each have a firm grasp of Bo's barely clothed backside, making her girlfriend moan deeply. Pushing her body tightly against the brunettes, the assault on Bo's senses continue until the elevator door opens. Lauren quickly separates and walks out like nothing happened, leaving behind a breathless, weak kneed Bo with a shell shocked expression and kiss swollen lips. Once she is several steps away, Lauren turns around with a seductive grin admiring her handiwork. "You coming?"

Bo looks thoroughly confused after being left high and not so dry in an elevator. "A few minutes longer and I would have. What the hell was that?" She trots to catch up with the blonde.

"Now you can be as frustrated as I will be all afternoon looking at you in those shorts," she nudges the brunette as they head to the street.

Bo stops, a stunned look on her face. The blonde never ceases to amaze. "Really, Lauren? I could change you know and we could finish this really quick...like really quick after that little exchange," she wiggles her finger back at the elevator. She could miss the first pitch, she would much rather have a few minutes of sexy time with her girlfriend.

"Nah, I don't wanna be late," she shrugs and keeps walking. "It was nice of Hale to give us his tickets," the blonde says as if she hadn't a care in the world, knowing it is driving Bo crazy.

"I think it's you that will be the death of me, missy" Bo grins, once again wondering how the heck she scored such an amazing woman."Don't think you wont pay for that little tease sometime in the future." Bo says hoping to get the last laugh, but she knows that Lauren won this round.

"Bring it, babe" she winks with a bright smile.


End file.
